A Strange and Different Land
by MakaylaCO
Summary: Amira Moraow was a girl living a normal life. If you can call the life of a Dragon Rider normal. After a meeting, Amira notices her dragon missing. Then she somehow gets pulled to a strange land. And in order for her to return home to Alagaesia, she must help the Heroes of Olympus defeat a enemy. Can Amira do it and return home? Or will she be stuck on Earth forever?
1. I Don't Want To Be A Pancake At 15!

**HELLO PEOPLE!**

 **IT IS I! THE AMAZING MAKAYLACO!**

 **❤ Yes, this is in fact a new story thank you.❤**

 **And for any of you who like/love me... I LOVE YOU TOO!**

 **You know what? My fingers have horrible circulation so they are always freezing, and they**

 **are going completely numb, so I am going to stop talking and** **copy** **& ****paste my story!** **(Yes,**

 **I know that's cheating, but I'm to lazy to do otherwise. Don't** **judge.)**

 **TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Oh ya. I own nothing but Amira and Belinda at this point. Everything else is** **Christopher Paolini's** **)**

* * *

 **Balenda: Bal-en-da**

 **Amira: A-meye-ra**

 **Moraow: Mo-ray-ow**

 **Arvindr: A-vin-der**

* * *

The day started out as normal for Amira Moraow (A-meye-ra Mo-ray-ow). Yet, it was also different. She had a weird feeling in her chest, like something strange was going to happen today. Amira woke from her sleep to the sound of Eragon calling for her. She shrugged off the feeling. It was probably nothing. But today was different than normal, because today was a day of the official celebration. It's been two days since Eragon and Murtagh had defeated Galbatorix and since then, Alagaesia has been celebrating almost non-stop. Amira chuckled at the thought. Eragon called her name again.

Amira reluctantly crawled out from her favorite place under the left wing of her dragon, shivering when she felt the cold air brush onto her warm skin. She crawled over to the edge of the ledge that jutted out of the large cave on the side of the cliff they were in. Looking down Amira saw Eragon standing on the ground below with his arms crossed with a small frown on his face looking up at her cave-home, and waved to him to show she was awake. He caught sight of Amira and smiled. He waved her down, pointing to the meeting tent behind him showing that Islanzadi needed to tell them something. Amira nodded the pointed to the cave behind her showing that she would first get Balenda. He nodded then walked away. Amira stood up and stretched, waking back into her cave-home. Looking up, she saw that Balenda (Bal-en-da) was awake too.

 _"Could Eragon have yelled any louder?"_ She opened her massive jaws in a yawn causing Amira to yawn also. Belinda stood from her lying down on the hard ground of their cave, shaking the rest of the sleep from her body.

" _If anything, he could be louder than Saphira and Thorn's roaring combined. I was having a very nice dream when he awoke me with his screeching."_ The purple dragon complained. Amira smiled and shook her head as she heard Belinda's whining voice. She sounded like a young child.

Belinda was Amira's dragon. Her scales were a shining purple color that looked almost black when in darkness and she had small spikes running down her back and tail, except a small part of her back were Amira rode. Her large wings were currently folded at her sides now as they would be too large to spread in their cave. Belinda was some-what smaller than Saphira. While most dragons would breathe fire, Belinda releases blasts of dark lightning-like energy from her jaws.

"If you say so Belinda." Amira rolled her eyes. "If you say so. Now hurry. Islanzadi wishes to speak with us." Amira walked towards Belinda then paused when Belinda said,

 _"Do you not think you should first clothe properly yourself before leaving?"_ Amira looked down and blushed. She was still wearing her night clothes which consisted of a shirt cut into a tank-top and too-small pants cut to shorts. She quickly turned and ran back to the mini room in the side of their cave where she kept most of her things.

She opened her chest where she kept her clothes and grabbed a soft white shirt and brown pants. (Some women would wear a dress or skirt, but since she's a Dragon Rider it makes it kind of hard to ride a dragon and fly while wearing a dress) She slipped on her bracelet that her mother gave her, the one she always wore no matter what; a some-what wide band of dark metal with a small silver heart that had tiny pearls around the outside. She also put her hair in a long braid that flowed down her back. And lastly, she clipped her sword, Arvindr, to her waist. (Yes I know it's the name of the sword of one of the dragon riders who fell in the Rider War, but I could think of nothing else… Plus it's a cool name) Amira looked at the piece of glass she had changed into a mirror.

Amira Moreau was fifteen years old, almost sixteen, with her birthday in three days. She was born and raised more most of her life in Aberon, in Surda. Like Eragon, she was raised by her Aunt and Uncle, but she had no cousins or siblings. She loved her family more than anything in the world. But were old and eventually they died. Amira was torn apart but then a stranger appeared in her town with a strange purple stone. Which he gave her then immediately left. After only a day the egg hatched and Belinda appeared in Amira's life changed for the better.

Amira was slim, but not too skinny but she had some muscles from her training with Eragon (who she was currently apprenticed to but would graduate soon) and, sometimes Arya, with swords and magic. Her skin was perfectly tanned from all the time she spent outside. But, different than most Riders, or non-riders, Amira's long and silky hair was a purple color that always shone; the same color as her dragon Belinda. Her voice was melodic tone. Amira usually had a smile on her dark pink lips, showing her perfect and gleaming white teeth, her ears were slightly pointed; normal for a rider even as young as her, and her purple eyes sparkled with humor.

Her eyes were a pure, bright purple color. Most people would look scary with bright purple eyes, but Amira's eyes were a color that somehow looked natural and normal for her. People say that she had her eyes, hair and beauty because of her rider status. Of course Amira didn't get that. Her looks were natural and hers and that's that.

Over all, she was very beautiful.

Amira walked out of her mini-room and saw Belinda watching her. "What? Is there something on my skin?" Amira reached up to her face to brush off any dirt. Amira could hear Belinda laugh from their mental connection

 _"No, Amira. I am simply thinking of how in less than four days, you shall be a woman."_ **(A/N I'm not sure what age girl/boys are officially considered 'women' or 'men' so I'm just gonna say 16)** Amira smiled at her dragon.

"Maybe officially I will be. But no matter how old I am, knowing you, you will still call me young one, won't you." It was more of a statement than a question. Amira felt Belinda laugh again. Belinda crouched down enabling Amira to climb onto her back. Belinda walked to the entrance to their cave-home and spread her wings wide.

 _"Of course I will. Are you ready?_ Belinda asked. Amira nodded. _Now, let's not keep Eragon waiting any longer_."

With that, Belinda launched herself from the ground, shooting into the sky.

* * *

Amira gave a laugh as the thrill of flying rushed into her. Amira had been flying since Belinda was grown enough to ride; almost nine months. But no matter how many times Amira flew she always got the same rush of excitement and happiness whenever she leaves the ground. Belinda shot into the air, climbing higher and higher into the air before jerking into a steep dive. Amira yelped and quickly grabbed the handles of the saddle to avoid falling off. She could feel Belinda smirk through their mental connection.

 _"You should be more careful while flying, young one. Anything could happen in the air."_ Belinda mock scolded. Amira rolled her eyes.

"Just please, take us to where everyone is waiting for us! They have been waiting long enough." Belinda nodded once then stopped mi-air. Almost giving Amira whiplash, Belinda quickly dropped down into a dive. Amira's knuckles turned white from her grip on the saddle handles. Belinda kept falling straight down, heading to the biggest in the group of tents. Amira's eyes widened more and more as thy neared the ground. Belinda didn't slow.

"Slow down!" Amira shouted over the wind, her hear almost beating out of her chest. Just before the two of them would have become a purple pancake on the ground, Belinda threw her wings out, stopping them. She landed on the ground with a small boom. Amira shakily slid to the ground, standing on wobbly legs. Her purple hair was all over her face. Adrenaline was cursing through her veins, causing her breathing and heart rate to be considerably faster than normal. Her head was spinning. Amira took deep breaths trying to calm her heart rate; but it didn't work very well. She turned Belinda who was watching her in amusement.

do not ever do that again." Amira said, her voice shaking crazily. "You scared me _very_ much!" The purple dragon laughed again.

 _"Well that is what you get for teasing me yesterday."_ She told her. Amira rolled her eyes at the reminder of the stupid conversation they had the day before. Amira turned and tried to walk towards the tent, but her legs were still like jelly so she wobbled a lot. The silver-eyed girl put her arms slightly out for balance. Belinda chuckled again. Amira glared at her again.

"This is not funny Belinda! That was actually quite terrifying!" Amira told her, her voice still shaking slightly. She managed to walk without falling and entered the tent where Eragon was waiting.

* * *

 **Like? Hate? Don't care that much?**

 **Please review and tell meeeeee!**

 **(I'll love you lots!)**

 **Even of you don't want to you still should review. Because it would make me happy and**

 **MakaylaCO likey happy!**

 **SO REVIEW, my lovelies, REVIEW!**


	2. Yoo Hoo? Where's My Dragon?

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!**

 **Who missed me!?**

 ***cricket***

 **Is you hating me?**

 **Amira:** No, not yet.

 **Good! Wait, why "not yet"?**

 **Amira:** Because you always write lots of chapters before you post this one so you just have to copy-and-paste it. And know what

you have done/will do to me! :(

 ***gulp* Sorry?**

 **Amira:** Your apology is not _fully_ accepted yet.

 **Oh. Good? Bad?**

 **Amira:** Both.

 **Okay. But stopping this argument (if you can call it that) instead I will answer the review and** **will go to the next**

 **chapter** **of** **the** **story! Oh! And I have an important 'nouncement down there V!**

* * *

 **TheMythicalWanderer: Thank you for being my first review! Loving it!**

 ***gasp!* You have not read** **the Inheritance Cycle** **yet?! *gasp* Well, then again, I** **have not fully completed the last book**

 **yet... But I know enough.**

 **Thanking you! I do** **enjoy having my storied complimented!**

* * *

 _ **Announcements:**_

 **I am not sure about the whole time/age/romance stuff... So I'm just going from what I _do_ know. So**

 **if I get anything wrong or someone is OOC (out of character) then _please_ tell me in reviews... Or ****just**

 **review. Cuz I like those too.**

 **And I'm not sure If I'll do announcements at the bottom. Maybe sometimes if I forget something, but**

 **normally... no. And I'll try to keep my Author's Notes short too.**

 ** _Time set:_**

 **I.C: _Right_ after the war with Galbratorix.**

 **HoO: A couple _months_ after the war with Gaea _(Leo came back but he does not have Calypso)-_ Tear :'(**

* * *

 **I own only my OCs. Everything/everyone else is Christopher Paolini's**

* * *

Amira walked into the tent where the others were waiting. She was still slightly un-balanced. Eragon, Arya, and Nasuada were all talking. They stopped and turned to Amira when she entered. Eragon smiled at her. Then he noticed her walking and frowned. He walked over and grabbed her arm to prevent Amira from falling. He guided her to the chair he had been sitting on.

"Amira what happened? Are you alright?" Arya asked. Amira's heart was still racing.

"Belinda. She decided to try to get me back from yesterday by almost crashing into the ground then pulling at the very last second." Eragon nodded in understanding. Saphira had too done that sometimes before. Amira waved that away. "It is okay. I am fine now. Why did you call me?" The last question was directed to Eragon. Eragon rubbed the back of his head. He cleared her throat.

"Well. It may be nothing, but there is a strange feeling in the air." Amira nodded.

"I feel it too. It feels like something horrible is going to happen." Eragon nodded as well.

"I do not know what will happen, but I cannot get rid of it. And it being right after the war is finished, it makes me even more uneasy."

Nasuada pressed her lips together. "I feel it as well. Just be careful. Even though Galbratorix is gone, there is still danger in the land. We do not know if this means a new enemy is approaching, or just the tension from the war." Amira nodded. She took this as a que to leave. She stood, glad the vertigo had passed. Eragon still stood behind her when leaving.

When Amira got outside, she couldn't see Belinda anywhere. Amira looked around but still could not see her dragon.

"Belinda?" She mentally called. No answer. She spoke with her mind and mouth, "Belinda! Belinda where are you?!" Belinda didn't answer. Amira started to get a little worried. Eragon noticed that Amira's face was one of worry and confusion.

"Amira what is wrong?" Amira rubbed her sweaty palms against her pant legs.

"Belinda is not here and she will not answer me." Eragon frowned.

"That does not sound like her. Where could she have gone?"

"I do not know! Maybe she is hunting? But she would have answered me. I am just hoping that she's-" Amira was cut off by a sudden huge blast of wind hit them. Amira staggered back, thrown off balance. She stumbled then was caught by Eragon's strong arms.

"What is happening?!" Amira had to yell over the wind. Eragon just shook his head.

"I do not know! But we must find Belinda, fast! I am afraid something might have happened to her!" Amira's hand flew to her purple eyes, blocking the sand from getting into them. "I'm going to find Saphira! Stay here!" Amira nodded. Eragon ran, well staggered, off to where Saphira was. Another blast of wind blew, knocking Amira to the ground.

"Belinda? Where are you?! BELINDA!" Amira shouted with her mouth and mind. She still got no answer. Belinda had never blocked Amira from her. Amira fell to the ground, crying. Her dragon was gone. Her partner of soul and mind was missing…

Amira was still crying when Arya ran out of the tent. She looked around, looking for Amira and Eragon, saw Amira and then went over to her. She tried to help her up, grabbing her arms. Arya tried to bring her back inside, but Amira shook her head.

"Belinda is gone! Help me find her! Arya…" Arya bit her lip. She nodded.

"Where was she?"

"She was right out here! I went inside and she-" Amira was cut off and she and Arya chocked on the dirt and dust that was flying everywhere. Arya helped Amira up and dragged her inside. Once in, the two girls hacked and coughed the dust the breathed in. Amira fell onto the floor coughing. Arya kneeled next to the now crying girl. Amira buried her face in her hands. Her dragon… gone.

No! Amira wiped her eyes furiously. She stood up, legs shaking slightly. No, she will find Belinda. And she will destroy who or whatever took her. Arya watched her carefully.

"Amira… Are you doing alright?" She asked tenderly. Amira nodded. Then she reached out to Eragon.

"Eragon? Can you hear me?"

"Yes. Have you found Belinda?" He replied swiftly. Amira fought back tears again.

"No. Where are you and Saphira?" A pause.

"We are outside. Why?"

"How long can Saphira carry two?"

"A while, but not too long. Amira what are you planning to do?" Amira's lips pressed together.

"I am going to get my dragon back."

* * *

Eragon and Saphira managed to fly to where Amira was waiting. The wind wasn't as bad higher in the air, which was surprising. Most would have thought that the wind would be harder higher up. When Eragon and Saphira landed, Amira rushed over to them. Eragon reached a hand out to her and pulled her up, sitting behind him while grabbing his waist to stay on. Normally Saphira would protest to having to riders but she made exceptions for Amira. (Eragon was convinced that Amira was Saphira's new favorite, even though they both repeatedly tell him otherwise) Amira hugged the Blue Rider tight as Saphira launched herself into the air.

The pounding wind made it hard for the dragon and her riders to stay stable in the air. The wind blew the three of them around like they were a ball. But Saphira kept them in the air. Amira felt a sharp and quick needle of pain on her hand and looked down at her gedwëy ignasia on her left palm.

Her ignasia was much different than. Her's covered almost her whole palm of her hand (but not on her fingers). It was faintly glowing, flashing light purple; something that hadn't happened before. Amira tapped Eragon's back and he glanced back at her. She put her hand in front on Eragon so he could see it.

 _"You have been a rider much longer than I have. What's happening?"_ Amira asked him mentally.

 _"I do not know Amira. I have not seen this before."_

 _"This hasn't happened to you before?"_

 _"Not to my remembrance."_

 _"Then, what do you think-"_ Amira was cut off as Saphira was blown to the side.

Saphira kept spinning through the air, trying to catch hold of the wind and straighten. Amira lost her grip on Eragon and she flew off.

"AMIRA!" Eragon shouted. He whipped his arm out and grabbed her wrist, and Amira grabbed his. Eragon's face was showing the strain form holding onto Amira and staying on his dragon. He glanced behind Amira and his eyes widened. Amira felt his grip on her tighten and he pulled harder to bring her back onto the saddle.

Amira looked behind her and her eyes too widened. There was a huge tornado blowing the wind, sucking in everything that neared it, things disappearing to noting once sucked in. Amira felt Eragon's grip on Saphira weakening, his hands and legs starting to slip off.

"Eragon!" Amira called. He looked at her. He saw the look in her eyes and shook his head quickly.

"No! I am not going to let you leave me! You can't go!" Amira closed her eyes.

 _"What are you doing Amira?! You cannot do that!"_ Saphira voice cut into her mind. Amira knew that Saphira knew what she was thinking, and that they would not let go of her.

"Eragon, you can't hold me any longer! You will fall too!"

"I will not let go of you!" Eragon shouted at her, desperation in his eyes. Amira saw tears coming to his eyes. Amira smiled sadly, holding back a sob.

"I know you won't. Goodbye Eragon. Find Belinda for me! And tell her I'm sorry!" Amira let go of Eragon's wrist and her arm slipped from his grasp.

* * *

 _ **(Amira's** **gedwëy ignasia and sword is on my profile)**_

 **REVIEW! PLEASE?! I'll update faster?**

 **Love ya all!**

 **Hang Out, Peace Out**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	3. Toto, We're Not In Alagaesia Anymore

**Question of the day:**

 **WHO MISSED ME?**

 ***duck vase throw***

 **Well then! Throwing vases. Dat's wude! (That's rude) Ya ya ya. I talk like a little** **kid! But hey! It's**

 **fun! ... When I'm not annoying people. Then I run for my life.**

 **I am actually going to apologize right now because it has been a LONG time since I last updated. So**

 **just to make you all happy, I will post a chapter.**

 **But a question first! Is anyone else excited for the Super Bowl. A friend of mine has been telling me all**

 **about it and I am Super excited. (- See what I did there?) But I'm- I'm just gonna stop talking now.**

 **STORY TIME! But, like always REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **katiediangalo:** I wrote more!

 **TheMythicalWanderer:** Yes. Cliffhangers _are,_ in fact, fun to write! And this is what happens after the fall:

* * *

Amira let go of Eragon's wrist, and her hand slipped from his grasp.

Amira shot through the wind, flying towards the tornado. She could hear Eragon and Saphira screaming her name. But they couldn't do anything. Amira managed to turn in the air so she was facing the tornado. She saw how close she was. She closed her eyes.

Amira suddenly felt like she was smashed through a wall. (Sadly she had actually done that before so she actually knew the feeling.) Amira felt the wind stop, like time froze. She was still and frozen in the air. Then she started falling; she looked down and saw herself nearing the ground. In desperation, she called out, "Letta jierda!" (Stop my hit! (A/N It's the closest thing I could find related to "break my fall" Don't judge) Her palm glowed and Amira felt her fall slow down, but she still hit the ground with huge crash, and she fell into unconsciousness.

Amira winced and opened her eyes. She groaned as she sat up. She reached her arm to her head then gasped when she felt a sharp pain. Looking down she saw a huge gash on her arm. Amira winced. She wasn't sure how she got it though. She placed her hand over it and said, "Waíse heill!"

Her palm glowed again and Amira saw her arm heal but much slower than normal. Amira frowned. Her magic felt significantly weaker. She tried again, pouring more of her strength into her healing. Her gash closed completely and she was able to mover her arm again but Amira felt much weaker. This confused her. She only got this tired when she used a lot of her magic. She looked around.

Where was Eragon? And Belinda? The last thing she remembered was their meeting with the queen then… She remembered nothing, really.

"Eragon?" Amira shouted. She got no answer. She was really starting to get worried now. She stood up, then promptly fell down. Her head was really dizzy. She crawled over to a tee and leaned against it, trying to calm her head.

Thanks to her Rider status, Amira's headache cleared quickly. She stood up, still wobbling slightly. She looked around and saw something weird. Amira saw herself surrounded by trees, but everything looked different; nothing was familiar. The trees and plants all looked different than she was used to. Amira also felt something… different than normal. As if this was a place she had never been to before. This was weird seeing how Eragon always brought Amira with him when he traveled somewhere, except when he had a solo mission that only he and Saphira could do. Then Amira would just stay in the Varden camp with Belinda, bored out of her mind until he returned.

Belinda. Amira looked around quickly searching for her dragon. Belinda? She called out with her mind. Belinda! Where are you? She spun around.

There was a slight rustling sound in the trees around her. Amira narrowed her eyes and drew her sword, an automatic reflex from her training.

Her sword, Arvindr, was the same color as her hair and her dragon: a dark purple color with a golden hilt. When the spell kveykva (lightning) was commanded, her sword was surrounded with a layer of lightning-like energy. At the hilt of Arvindr the gem was an amethyst that stored a huge amount of energy.

Amira head the sound again and she turned towards the direction of the sound with her sword raised high. She was disturbed by the sound. She looked around everywhere but couldn't find the source. After a few minutes of silence Amira knew that the thing had left. She leaned back against the tree again but kept Arvindr out. She stabbed it into the ground and it stuck there. Amira's eyes started to droop down as the day's events took effect on her.

Suddenly a loud blast rang through the forest, cutting though the silence.

Amira launched to her feet, yanked her sword from the ground and spun around in one smooth movement. She waited carefully but heard no other sound. Eventually she got tired of doing nothing and went to look around the forest; try to find a village or someone to help her return home to Eragon and Belinda. Amira looked around, trying to decide what direction to go. She shrugged and went straight forwards.

Amira wandered around the strange forest for a while before arriving at a small creek. She smiled. She always did like water. Placing her sword next to her, she kneeled down next to the creek, splashing her face. She gasped and shook her head when she freezing water touched her face. Amira wiped the water from her face with her shirt and stood up. How she wished Belinda was here. Traveling would be much faster. And she would have some company.

Then it hit her.

Eragon, the meeting with Islanzadi, Belinda missing, the wind, getting sucked into the tornado, appearing… here. Amira's heart-rate started speeding up dramatically. She ran her hands through her tangled purple hair. She fell to her knees, a sob escaping her lips. Tears threatened to fall but she resisted. She could almost see that look of shock and horror on Eragon's face when she let go of his hand in front of her. She could hear his and Saphira's screaming her name, their voices filled his pain.

She hadn't felt this lost since her aunt and uncle died. Amira finally let the tears fall.

Amira stood and wiped her tears. She had to stop crying and find where she was. She stood. She grabbed Arvindr from the ground but kept it out. So far the forest seemed peaceful, besides the blast that rang through. Amira walked around for a few minutes, following the creek. Then she saw something weird. Somewhat hidden in the trees, was a blue flag sticking from the ground. Curiosity peaked, Amira walked towards it. When she examined it, she noticed nothing special about it. No markings or image on it… Amira reached her free hand out to touch it.

"Hey! Who are you?!" A male voice called out. Amira spun around with unnatural speed, holding Arvindr out in front of her, pointing it at the man. The person in front of her was about sixteen or seventeen, wearing strange bronze-looking armor. His eyes widened in surprise at her. He then narrowed his eyes and stared at her as if trying to read her like a battle plan. He took out his sword and Amir's eyes widened. His sword seemed to be pure gold. After a moment of staring at each other Amira realized that, whoever or whatever sent her here, couldn't be on the side against Galbratorix and so anyone here could be dangerous and could have once worked for the evil king.

So Amira launched forwards and attacked the man.

* * *

 **Another cliffy! (Sorry, not sorry) I actually didn't mean for this one**

 **to be a cliffhanger. But still. I promise to make it up tomorrow.**

 **Review please!**

 **Hang Out, Peace Out.**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	4. Gladius To Meet You!

**Hi everyone! How ya doin?**

 **Okay, I'm to lazy to do the whole author's note right now and all**

 **that stuff. So I'm going straight to reviews the story then I'm**

 **done. cuz I'm SUPER tired and I need to take a nap, bu I told me**

 **that I wouldn't touch my pillow or bed until I post a chapter.**

 **Soo... Here you go!**

* * *

 **dragoncraftertex:** Congrats! You guessed everything right. Good job.

 **TheMythicalWanderer:** Yup! Amira can do magic. She is a Rider after

all. All Riders have magic.

 **To the story!**

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

Jason's job for Capture the flag today was to guard the flag. Simple enough. Everyone trusted him to do good so he was put as the only guard. It was Athena, Demeter, Apollo, Zeus/Jupiter, (blue team) and Hades cabins versus Poseidon, Hermes, Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus cabins (red team). At first the red team had been upset with that because Jason, Thalia (she was given a short break from Artemis), and Nico were on one team but eventually they agreed when they got Percy and Annabeth together.

After sitting in the bushes for so long, Jason was starting to get bored because no one had come to try to take the flag yet. Just as he was about to go crazy, he saw a young girl appear. She diffidently wasn't from around here and Jason hadn't seen her before.

Trying not to be heard, Jason snuck up behind the strange girl where he could see her more clearly. He still couldn't see her clearly enough to make out details, but he could see she looked to be about sixteen; a year younger than him. **(A/N. I'm not sure how old they really are so I'm just gonna guess Jason, Piper, & Leo's 17, Percy's & Annabeth's 18, Hazel & Nico's 16, and Frank's also 17)** She, strangely, had purple hair and she was wearing strange clothes that looked like something someone would wear from the Renaissance time period.

The girl noticed the flag and walked towards it with a curious look in her eyes. She reached out to touch it and Jason decided that he had been hiding long enough.

"Who are you?" He called. With unnatural speed, the girl spun around, pointing her sword at him. Jason was surprised with her speed. Now Jason was able to see more of her details. She young but had strong muscles. He could see her ears were slightly pointed, which was very unusual, but not majorly pointed. Jason could feel the power and energy radiating from her, and he was slightly uneased. Never had he felt this much in a human. Yet it was different, unlike he had felt before.

But what caught Jason's attention were her eyes. They were a startling dark purple color with a blue outline that stood out and made them hard not to look at. Her eyes were hard and steely and she examined him like he was someone that might be an enemy. Overall, she was very beautiful but with a natural beauty, Jason would admit that. But it was a natural beauty unlike some other girls; she wore no make-up or glamorous clothing. But she didn't look like someone he would fall for. What's really strange was her sword.

It was dark purple, sort of like her hair. It was made from a metal that Jason had never seen before with a strange gem at the end of the hilt. Jason pulled his own sword out and the girls eyes widened slightly. She seemed surprised that it was made of gold.

Then she narrowed her piercing eyes at Jason. After a moment, she launched herself forwards. Jason jumped back to avoid being cut in half. She was fast!

The strange girl attacked him with a technique he had never seen before. She would stab, slash, and spin with an unbelievable speed, moving so fast Jason could barely block her attacks. She had so much grace when she moved it was almost like she was dancing. Jason tried to find a pattern in her attacks but couldn't. As soon as he thought he found it, she would switch tactics. Jason blocked and tried to get a get past her defenses. But she was too fast and kept blocking his. Jason slammed his sword down but she, again, blocked it. They ended up locking swords, pushing against each other. She was strong! Jason gritted his teeth.

She shouted, "Kveykva!" A strange symbol on the girl's palm glowed, lighting up around her. Her sword was immediately covered with a layer of electric-like energy, flowing up and down its blade. Jason's eyes widened. What the Hades?!

"How are doing that?!" The girl smirked but said nothing. Jason felt her kick his gut and he went flying back, splashing into the creek. He lost his grip on his sword and it went flying into the creek. Jason quickly rose to his elbows, trying to get up to grab his sword only to feel something cold press against his throat. Moving only his eyes he saw the purple blade's tip pressed against his throat. Looking higher he saw that the girl was only slightly out of breath while Jason lay panting. Jason kicked his foot out as hard as he could, hitting the girl directly in her stomach. She flew back and Jason scrambled to his feet, scrambling to grab his sword from the creek. He turned and rose in just in time to block a stab aimed at his stomach. Jason quickly spun and cut the girl on her arm. It was deep, but it wasn't her sword arm. She stepped back a few steps. She glared at Jason. Jason gritted his teeth and thrust his sword into the air. Thunder clouds gathered and a huge bolt of lightning flashed down and struck the girl, throwing onto her back again. Dang she's gonna have some bad bruises on her back. Yet, Jason's amazement, the girl stood back up again. That was enough electricity to knock someone out!

"For that you will pay." Her voice was steely but also smooth and melodic, almost like she spends most of her time singing. She ran to him and slashed down again with a small shout and they were again with their swords locked. He narrowed his eyes. Keeping his focus on the girl, out of the corner of his eyes Jason saw everyone who was playing capture the flag appear at the source of commotion the two had caused. The girl's eyes flickered around, noticing all the people around her. Jason took the distraction. He pushed his sword down with all of his might and sent the girl staggering back.

"Who are you?" He repeated his question from earlier. The girl scowled.

"Who I am is none, of your, business!" On the last word, she pushed him back with all her strength and Jason staggered back. By now, they were both breathing hard, but refused to back down. He launched forwards again, slashing, ducking, stabbing, and spinning; she just avoided everything. He just couldn't hit her she was to fast! Jason could see the campers staring, wide-eyed. But Jason ignored them. The girl raised her arm. "Letta!" (Stop!) She shouted. The strange symbol glowed again brightening up where she was standing.

Jason froze. His eyes widened; he couldn't move! He struggled to regain control of himself, but he couldn't move. The girl spun so fast that Jason's eyes lost focus on her, her purple hair fanning out behind her. She ripped Jason's sword from his hand while in mid-spin. When she stopped moving she was significantly closer to him, her face about a foot or two from his, and she had both their swords in each hand. Jason heard gasps at her speed. Her strange purple sword was pressed against the front of Jason's neck and she was holding his in a reverse-grip, the tip of the blade poking his upper back. She was now breathing hard, her chest close to touching his when she breathed in. Jason scowled. He couldn't believe he was just bested! And this strange girl!

"Who are you?" She asked; her voice was quiet yet cold, demanding the truth. "Are you in league with Galbratorix?" Jason's eyebrows furrowed. Who was that? She narrowed her eyes.

"Losna" (release) her palm once again glowed. Jason relaxed, able to move again. He still felt their swords pressed against him. He noticed that she looked significantly more tired from their small battle. Or was it something else…? "Answer me. And you had better tell the truth; I will know if you lie."

"My name, is Jason Grace," He chose his words carefully. "You are at Camp Half-Blood in New York. And I have no idea who… that is." Her eyes narrowed. Jason suddenly felt something in his head, like something was poking around his mind; searching through his memories. After a long moment she girl's eyes widened; shock showing on her face. The swords slipped from her hand, clattering to ground and she staggered back a few steps, mouth open. She shook her head slowly. She looked at the other demigods who were staring at her, looking at them as if they were aliens. She turned back to Jason.

"Where am I? Who… what are you?!" She whispered. Jason tried to move forwards but she took off running pushing aside a demigod that was in front of her and sprinted into the woods, her purple hair flying behind her. Jason watched her run. When she disappeared from his sight he looked down and saw that she had forgotten her sword. He picked his up and sheathed it then reached down and picked her's up, the purple blade flashing in the fading light. He glanced from the strange blade to where the girl disappeared.

"What the heck just happened?" Then he also took off running

* * *

 **So, this is my first battle scene. What do you think? Like?** **Love?**

 **Thought it totally sucked? Please tell me in reviews!**

* * *

 **Peace Out, Hang Out.**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	5. Friendship Fun

**Hi! I'm back! I know, I know, I know.**

 **"MAKAYLACO! WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! OH HOW MUCH WE NEEDED**

 **TO SEE YOU AGAIN! HOW COULD KEEP US AWAY?!"**

 **Nah. More like,**

 **"MAKAYLACO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! IT HAS BEEN TO LONG WE HAVE**

 **BEEN WAITING FOREVER FOR YOU TO UPDATE! WHY DID YOU KEEP US**

 **WAITING?!"**

 **Seriously. Which one was right? ^ (I am going to guess #2) But because**

 **I love you all I will update my story. And after I am done posting this** **one,**

 **I'll** **update my other one!  
**

* * *

 **STORY TIME NOW!**

* * *

Amira ran through the forest, pushing aside branches and bushes that got in her way. She suddenly appeared in a tiny clearing. After running for a while she figured she was far enough away and leaned against a tree, sliding sown the trunk. Amira put her head between her knees and tried to steady her breathing.

What she saw in Jason's mind… Where is she? In his mind, she saw building as tall as mountains, giant and powerful beings, monsters she could only imagine, and so many other things that gave Amira a headache! But one thing she knew from what she discovered;

She wasn't in Alagaesia anymore.

From what Amira saw, Jason Grace wasn't even a complete human! Apparently he and all the other people were only half-human which was what scared Amira. Never before had she ever even heard of anything like this place. There were no elves in this land. No dwarves, Urgals, or Dragons. There were only humans.

Amira curled herself into a ball. Where was she? She just wanted to return home. Amira held back the tears. She wished more than anything in the world, this one and Alagaesia, that Belinda or Eragon was here. Or Arya. Anyone really. Amira would be grateful for even Murtagh here by now! And she hates Murtagh.

"Hey. You okay?" Amira's head snapped up. She saw Jason grace standing a few feet away, holding her sword. He wasn't wearing his armor anymore. Amira's hand snapped up to wipe away the few tears that escaped.

"Yes. I am. Just- go away. Please…" Amira's voice was shaking. Jason looked confused, but he didn't go.

"If you were okay, you wouldn't be crying." He stepped forwards and placed Amira's sword at her feet. When he did, Amira noticed a mark on his forearm; a picture of an eagle with the letters SPQR and twelve lines beneath it. She nodded her thanks to him. He smiled slightly. Jason paused, and then took sat down against a tree across from Amira. Amira looked at him, confused.

"You look like you could use some company. Even though you did just try to kill me a few minutes ago." Amira flashed a faint smile at that.

"I apologize about that. I have recently been through a… a horrible experience, and I am still getting over the effects."

Jason just nodded. Then he asked, "War?" Amira looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Was it a war? Your horrible experience." Amira nodded faintly.

"Yes. It was a war. One of my best friends died in it. I still mourn for him. That wasn't a lie. One of Amira's best friends, Johnathon, died in the war. They had been fighting one of their enemies when he fell to the ground, an arrow in his back. Amira had been (and still was) torn apart. Amira even now still mourned for her friend. "The war ended only two days ago. At least... in my world." Amira muttered the last part so only she could hear. Jason furrowed his eyebrows.

"Two days ago? How long was this war?"

"Many, many years. It started hundreds of years ago, but ended by an amazing man the day before yesterday." Amira explained, thinking of Eragon. Her heart clenched at the reminder of her teacher and friend. Now Jason was really confused.

"Hundreds of years? The only wars I have ever heard of ended a few months ago. And one before that was about a year or two ago… Where was this?"

"Not a place you would know of." Now Jason was even more confused. He was pretty sure he knew of everywhere on earth. Unless…

"Where are you from? Where exactly?" Amira remained silent. "Then will you at least tell me your name?" Silence was his answer. He sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with this strange, purple girl.

Amira reached forwards and picked up her sword. She placed it on her legs and ran her hand over the flat of the blade. Her heart was aching as she remembered why it was forged for her, the color of the blade. For Belinda. Her dragon. Her blade was forged when she became Belinda's Rider. She looked up and saw Jason Grace was still sitting there. Amira sighed.

"Amira Moraow." Jason looked up, surprised.

"What?"

"My name. You asked for it. Amira Moraow; that is my name." Jason smiled.

"Jason Grace." Amira smiled back. At least she knows a name here. Amira frowned.

"You have not answered my question yet." She gripped the hilt of her sword tighter.

"What question?" Jason asked.

"Are you in league with Galbratorix?"

"I already said no. I don't know who he is. Sorry if you were hoping for a yes…" Amira still frowned but shook her head. Amira stood, keeping her sword in her hand. Jason stood as well.

"I was not. I am not either. Was or is anyone else here with the Dark King?"

"No. He's… No one knows who he is." Amira inwardly sighed in relief. At least the threat of his followers is not here.

"Do you consider yourself an ally to good?"

"Yes… Where are you trying to go with this?

"My questions are helping me to decide whether to trust you, or not. You did attack me.

"Well, you attacked me first." Jason responded with a shrug. Amira smiled slightly at him then stepped back, deciding that he was trustworthy. "Now… who are you exactly?" Jason asked.

"I was going to ask you the same, but since you did first…" Amira placed her fingers on her forehead in the elvish greeting. "Eka eddyr aí shur'tugal, un fricai." Amira said.

Jason looked confused, as if he didn't understand her. "Huh?" Amira realized he was asking what that meant.

"I am a Rider and friend." She translated. Jason nodded slowly.

"I guess it's my turn. I am Jason Grace. I'm a son of Jupiter, once praetor of New Rome, and a demigod from the Prophesy of The Seven." Amira did not understand any of that. But she nodded anyway.

"What's a Rider?" He asked. Amira was confused at first. Everyone knew who Riders were. The she remembered that she was someplace else.

She opened her mouth to answer him but was interrupted by someone calling Jason's name. Amira's reflexes kicked in and she quickly grabbed Arvindr again. Jason placed a hand on her arm, lowering it slightly. He recognized the voice.

"They're just my friends. You can trust them." The purple-haired nodded slowly, but she still wasn't sure.

* * *

 **Before I go, I want to say thank you to everyone who has followed, liked,**

 **or reviewed to my stories! Thanking you all! Love you all! (not that way!)**

 **And I would also like to say thank you to** TheMythicalWander **who has**

 **stuck by me through all my stories and reviewed every chapter! ;D**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	6. I Will Now Use Magic On You

**Hallo!** **It's me! And it's been a long time...** **Oopsey**

 **Forgive me? *ducks to avoid toaster***

 **Well then! How wude! (yes I talk like a little child sometimes...** **most** **the**

 **time) BUT I HAVE FUN DOING IT! So I do it anyway.** **Wait, didn't we already**

 **go over this? ^**

 **I'm not sure. But still. Going over again.** **I will quit blabbing cuz I do that a lot.**

 **So...** **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **TheDepthsUndisturbed:** Amira was talking in the Ancient Language, which is what

the Elves/Dragon Riders use to use spells/magic. And Amira _might_ eventually trust the

demigods. Stay tuned!

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Honestly? I actually don't know if Belinda (Amira's

dragon) is in this world or not... I haven't really planned that far. I sort of just free

 **dragoncraftertex:** Good point. I guess Amira would have figured out all that stuff

by reading Jason's mind... Thanks for pointing that out!

 **STORY!**

 **(I am a girl so I can't be Rick Roirdon or** **Christopher Paolini. Their books)**

* * *

Amira's purple eyes drooped. She was now a lot more tired than earlier because of all the magic she used today. She needs to rest somewhere…. She had a sudden thought and stopped. If magic isn't normal here, would it have taken the magical energy from Arvindr?

Amira quickly pulled her sword from its sheath. Everyone's hands went to their weapons when Amira grabbed her sword. Amira mentally smiled. She already told them she was a friend; and in the Ancient Language. Eyes widened at the sight of her purple blade. Amira couldn't blame them. It was amazing.

Amira flipped the blade so it was flat. She grabbed the gem at the hilt, placed her other hand on the flat of the blade, and closed her eyes. She could still feel the energy humming inside Arvindr. Thank goodness. Amira sighed. She opened her eyes. Slightly more relieved, she took her hand off the blade and just held the grip.

Amira slid Arvindr back into its sheath. "This way?" She said pointing the direction they were going before. The others nodded then they started forwards again.

Suddenly they burst into a clearing. Amira's eyes widened. She thought that living with the elves would be odd. This place was…

Counting, Amira counted more than a dozen small build-like things; except they were all different. Once it looked completely made of gold, one made of silver, another like a garden, etc. Amira could just stare. The five demigods noticed her expression and grinned. They started forwards again. After a small moment Amira followed.

"Where are we going?" Amira asked, curious. Annabeth answered.

"Chiron. He's the camp director. He'll know what to do." Amira nodded, a little cautious. She still didn't know where she was. Only that she wasn't in Alagaesia, these humans were only half-human, and that the people here had no idea about anything from her world.

"What I've been wondering about, is why Jason just randomly froze during your fight?" Piper asked Amira, looking over her shoulder. "You said something really weird then… frozen!"

"He froze because I made him."

"How do you make someone stop moving? You didn't even touch him." Annabeth said.

"Magic." Amira just used that same answer she gave Jason. Her answer got unbelieving looks. "It is true."

"Sure. Cuz magic is totally real." Leo said.

"Yes, it is. And just as I stopped his movements, I can do the same to you." He raised his eyebrow.

"Sure."

"Leo, just shut up." Jason said.

"What? I'm just sayin…" Leo continued rambling on until Amira got annoyed.

"Waíse hljödhr." (Be silent) Amira said simply. Her palm glowed again and Leo froze mid-word. His eyes widened. He moved his mouth, but no sound came out. Everyone stopped and stared at Leo in surprise, then Amira, then back to Leo.

"You just- made Leo shut up. How…?" Piper stuttered

"Magic." Amira repeated. Piper smiled. She looked at Leo who was moving his mouth around like he was still trying to talk, eyes wide. Then she turned back to Amira.

"Is… this, permanent?"

Amira shook her head. "No. Once I say the release spell he can speak again." Piper smiled hugely at Amira.

"Gurl, you are so totally my new best friend!" Amira had no idea what any of that means.

"It means I like you."

"Oh. Thank you… I think." Amira said hesitantly. Piper smiled. Leo was waving his arms around. He pointed to his mouth. A smile played at the tips of Amira's mouth. Amira raised her left hand.

"Losna sem galdr." (Release this spell.) Amira's gedwëy ignasia glowed and the others backed away.

"-the crap just happened?!" Leo shouted. He looked at Amira like she just grew another head.

"I did as I said I could: I used magic. I said a spell that took your speech from you temporarily." A blast of tiredness hit Amira like a face-slap. She shook her head. Amira staggered. She would have fallen, but Percy reached out and grabbed her arms.

"Woah there! Are you alright?" Amira nodded, getting dizzy.

"I- I am fine. I am just… tired."

"Then we better fin you someplace to sleep." The little groups started walking towards the fire again. Amira's eyes dropped but she forced herself to stay awake. Percy kept his hand on Amira's arm to prevent her from falling.

"Um, you aren't going to, you know, magic-ify anyone else… Are you?" Leo asked hesitantly.

'Magic-ify? That's not even a word…' Amira thought. "There is no possible way for me to use anymore magic right now. I am too tired. I am not as skilled as some other Riders so my magic is weaker and drains me faster." Amira's furrowed her eyebrows. Something was ringing in her head; like she said something she shouldn't have.

Amira stumble. She would have fallen onto her face but Percy shot forwards and grabbed her arm. He pulled her back up to her feet. Amira's head was spinning.

"Woah, you weren't kidding." Percy told Amira. The purple haired girl nodded, slightly confused.

"Of course wasn't."

"Wait, what's a Rider?" Frank asked. Amira would have cursed but she could barely stand. Percy looped her arm under Amira's arms.

"Um, a Rider is… uh, it's a title me and my friends call each other. We love to go riding so we decided on the nick-name." Amira's mentally cheered when she saw the nods.

"You ride too?" Amira remembered her name was Hazel. "So do I. That's so cool! Maybe we can go riding together sometime?" Hazel asked, hope in her eyes. Amira was hesitant. These people thought she meant horse riding, not dragon riding. She had only been horse-back riding a few times, and since Belinda was big enough to ride, she hadn't really ridden a horse in a long time. And horses never really seemed to like her.

"Um, sure. That would be nice." Amira said uneasily. Hazel beamed.

"I can't wait!" Amira smiled. She was starting to really like Hazel.

* * *

 **So! Wadda think? Good? Bad? Love it? Wanna throw more toasters or**

 **vases? TELL MEEEEEE! (Please?)**

 **Cuz I love getting your guys's reviews! It makes me very happy! And**

 **MakaylaCO likey happy. Oh! And if you think anyone was OOC or you**

 **see any spelling mistakes, please tell me? Cuz I hate it when I spell**

 **stuff wrong. I feel stupid in spelling.**

 **Review please!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	7. I Will Explain Myself And Fry Your Brain

**Heyo! Who missed me?!**

 **Readers: WE MISSED YOU! WHERE WERE YOU?!**

 **Oh! I'm feelin da love! And um... I was, uh, having a surgery? On my**

 **ankle.**

 **Nah. But I was ding Physical Torture- er, therapy. It seriously feels like**

 **torture though. And, unfortunately, I will be needing surgery because I**

 **Have not been getting any better after 4 weeks. *wipes tears***

 **I ALREADY HAD SURGERY! *sobs*** **Okay! Who want's story**

 **time?**

 **Readers:** WE DO! JUST GET TO IT ALREADY!

 **Sheesh! Okay. But you all know the drill;**

 **Reviews.**

* * *

 **Seriously guys?! Nothing!**

 **You're making me feel *sniff* sad almost like I'm... IGNORED!**

* * *

 **Fine.**

 **I don't own it. (- blunt)**

* * *

 _"Really? I can't wait!" Amira smiled. She was starting to really like Hazel._

"Wait here." Annabeth told them. Amira looked up and noticed that they were already at the huge fire. She looked at Annabeth and nodded. She watched as Annabeth walked over towards the large fire. She passed all the other people and stopped in front of who Amira saw as a really tall person. After a minute or so, Annabeth started back over with the other person. But when they got closer, Amira's eyes widened when she saw that the person wasn't really tall.

He was half horse.

Annabeth brought the horse-man over to Amira who was watching with widened eyes.

"Amira, this is Chiron. Chiron, this is Amira." Annabeth introduced.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He said kindly. Amira smiled at him. Then she bit her lip.

"You are the leader here?"

"I could be called that." Amira mentally sighed in relief. At least she found the person- er, horse in charge.

"Um, is there a place where I could speak with you? I am confused about… all this." Amira asked, gesturing around her. Chiron nodded.

"Of course." Then he turned back to everyone else. "Return to your cabins for the night." They started protesting but Chiron simply held his hand up and they stopped. Amira saw that all the other people that were sitting around the fire were all heading towards the weird buildings.

"Fine." They all said. Then they started off towards the 'cabins'. After watching them leave, Chiron turned back to Amira.

"Now. Come with me." Chiron started walking. "When we get to the Big-House, maybe you could explain all that is happened."

* * *

"Before you tell your story, you look very tired. Come. You can stay a night in one of the rooms in the Big House." Chiron told Amira. The purple haired Rider nodded tiredly. and followed Chiron inside. Chiron, who had somehow managed to place himself in an odd chair with wheels so he just looked like a normal person sitting down, moved the chair down a hall and into a room.

She stepped inside the room and looked around. It was a simple room with a bed, a desk, and a strange tall cabinet-like thing with lots of drawers. Amira turned back to Chiron.

"Thank you."  
"Of course my dear. Have a well nights rest, then tomorrow maybe you can tell your story." Amira nodded and Chiron left. Amira walked over to the bed and sat down. It was soft. She felt her eyes drooping shut and she lay down.

She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

"So. I can tell that you are not from around here."

Amira was sitting in a chair in a fairly large room. She was sitting across from Chiron who was still sitting in his weird chair-thing.

"Um, I'm actually not from this... place. I am very confused to where I am." Amira said, twirling her hair around her finger. Chiron nodded.

"Well, if your are not from here, I would think it safe to guess that you don't know the history of here?" Amira nodded. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything you are willing to say." Amira replied.

"Alright then. Are you ready to learn?" Amira nodded once more.

Amira listened intently as he spoke about the primordial gods. Chiron told her about Chaos and the creation of the universe. He spoke of Tartarus, Gaea and Uranus. She listened as he told her the storied of Gaea giving birth to then Titans and their uprise against Uranus. About Kronos and his devouring his children because of what he feared they would do. Chiron spoke of Zeus, the most powerful and king of the gods, how he saved his siblings from Kronos and how they overthrew him. He spoke of Titanomachy and the Giant War. Chiron told Amira about the second Titan war and the camp's involvement as well as another camp; Camp Jupiter. Amira was surprised to hear that Percy defeated Olympians and Titans. She was interested as she listened about the second Giant War and their victory. Chiron also told her everything he knew about the history of monsters.

When Chiron finished, he looked exhausted. Amira couldn't really blame him; he had talked for about an hour-and-a-half, explaining as much as he could on the Greek Gods and history. Amira just sat, her mind reeling a million miles-per-hour, trying to take in all she had learned. She placed her head in her hands.

"Where in Islanzadi's name have I been sent to?" She muttered to herself. Chiron placed a hand on her shoulder. Amira looked up, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"You now know the history and present of this world. Would you be willing to tell of yours?" Amira once again took a breath.

"I will tell you now, but this may take a while." Chiron nodded, but gestured for he to continue. "This may not make very much sense to you. But… I come from Alagaesia; from a different world." Amira proceeded to tell him about the history of Alagaesia. She told them about the six races: Elves, Urgals, Dwarves, Werecats, and Dragons. She told him about the elves arrival in Alagaesia and the war with the dragons that almost destroyed both races. The she spoke about the bond they formed to ensure peace. And she told him about the human's arrival to Alagaesia and how they were involved in the bond. She also told him about the history of the Dwarves and Werecats.

Amira paused for a quick moment when she got to the darker part of Alagaesia's history. She took another deep breath then continued. She told him about the human Rider Galbratorix and the death of his dragon and how that sent him to madness. Amira then explained how he asked for another dragon but how he was refused, resulting in him vowing to bring down the Order of The Riders and how he did. How Galbratorix stole a dragon and throned himself king. She then told him about the resistance called the Varden. Then she explained everything about the war, and all the fighting that happened, then how Eragon and Murtagh defeated Galbratorix. And finally she told him how she got her dragon. She explained how, after a meeting, she found dragon was missing and then how she got sucked into a tornado and ended up in the woods at Camp Half-Blood.

By the time she finished her throat was dry. Throughout the entire story, Chiron was silent. Finally after a moment, he spoke.

"You world is just as complicated as it seems. I am saddened to hear you were sent here soon after your victory against the king. But what I am curious about, is how is it that Galbratorix was able to destroy hundreds of Riders with little over a dozen at his side?"

"Galbratorix and his servants had close to infinite power, making it almost easy to do so." Amira answered. Chiron moved his chair to a sink and got a cup filling it with some water. He came back to where Amira sat, handing her the cup. She nodded her thanks, taking a long drink.

"And how did he gain that power?" Amira paused for a moment, setting the cup down on the small table in front of her.

"I, cannot give you an answer to that question, for it is one of the most close-guarded secret of The Riders and such information is not giving lightly. Not even to the newest members of The Order." Chiron nodded, but looked even more confused.

"A close-guarded secret… Does this mean that all Riders have this kind of power in their grasp?"

"Yes and no. It is quite difficult to explain." Amira paused for a moment. "Let me put it as this; it is no simple matter to gain it. And Galbratorix committed a horrible crime to gain it and the result made him nearly unstoppable. The only way Eragon managed to defeat him, from what I have heard, is he had the same power, only on a much smaller scale. He had cast a spell that drove him insane and commit suicide. Eragon still has that power, but if he were here, I do not think he would." Chiron looked in deep thought.

"Is there a way to gain that power here?" Amira bit her lip.

"I do not think so. From what you have told me of this world, there is no magic here like Alagaesia."

Chiron nodded. "I encourage you to keep the knowledge of this power a secret." Amira nodded. Chiron stretched his arms. "Now. Let's find you a place to sleep. It's late now." Looking out, Amira saw he was right, the sky had gotten significantly darker and the stars were starting to show.

"I could set a room for you here in the Big House, if you want?" Amira bit her lip. Usually she preferred to sleep outside under the stars, with Belinda keeping her warm. But Belinda wasn't here.

"Um, if you do not mind, I prefer sleeping underneath the sky and stars…" Amira said. Chiron smiled warmly. Amira was really liking him.

"Of course, my dear."

"Thank you." She told him, genuine happiness in her voice. Amira stood, stretched her legs, and headed to the door.

* * *

 **Okay. So NOW do you want to review?**

"yes"

 **(^That's you Reader^)**

 **Seriously. I need you guys to review to tell me if I got anything wrong.**

 **Cuz I'm me. And knowing me, I got _at least_ 2 things wrong. So It would**

 **be _really_ nice if you could tell me so I can fix it.**

 **Oh! One more thing! Imma have a competition for some spoilers. So if**

 **you wanna** **know what** **happens next in the story, answer this question:**

How old is Amira _and_ Belinda exactly?

 **So, if you would do that, then you get spoilers. Wanna get some? Try**

 **out the** **question Whoever gets it right (or gets the closest) gets a sneak**

 **peak.** **So... that would be awesomeness! Oh! And don't forget to just**

 **review** **if you** **don't wanna do the thingy.^ Pretty please?**

 **REVIEW my wonderful, REVIEW!**

* * *

 _ **Hang Out, Peace Out**_

 **-MakaylaCO**


	8. Mischievous Magic and Tartar Sauce

**Hey-o! I'm back!**

 **AND IF YOU THROW THAT CHAIR AT ME LIKE YOU DID IN MY OTHER**

 **STORY'S AUTHOR'S NOT I WON'T UPDATE AND THIS WILL JUST BE ME**

 **SAYING HI!**

 **...**

 **Good. Now, I am seriously half asleep right now, but I promised me no**

 **bed** **(or floor, cuz that's were I sleep sometimes. I'm weird) until I update**

 **this story too.** **I had just updated my other story (The Demigod With the Secrets)**

 **yesterday** **and now I am doing this one. But first...**

 **I'M SORRY! I WAS GONE FOR A LONG TIME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! PLEASE?! I**

 **FEEL SUPER BAD AND I HAVE BEEN DYING WITHOUT FANFICTION!**

 **Readers: Okay, fine.**

 **YAY! I would say story time, but you all know the drill. REVIEWS:**

* * *

 **I will be answering the competition question at the end:** How old is Amira and Belinda exactly?

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** I'M SORRY! I didn't see your review! *sniff* I made

sure to make sure you answer your review this time! :')

 **TheDepthsUndisturbed:** It's not as much that Amira does like camping (well, she does) but the fact

that her and Belinda sleep outside most of the time. Amira slept outside because it's sort of a habit.

 **shadow7193:** YAY! I'M INTERESTING!

 **Guest:** There are? I know there are Drakons in The PJO world, but I wasn't sure about dragons. And

yes! That would be SO funny!

 **dragoncraftertex:** Like I said, I'm going to answer the age-guess question at the end of the

story. And, ya... Probably should... Thanks for pointing that out ;)

 **STORY TIME!**

* * *

Amira walked out the door, stepping into the chilled night air. She was glad to feel that the night wasn't freezing, just a bit chilled from a breeze. Looking around she saw what looked like a beach close to the forest and headed over. She found it was a somewhat small beach on the ocean, the sand retreating to the tree-line. She walked towards the water, close enough were she could see it all but far enough away not to get wet.

She sat down and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. She smiled.

She always did like the ocean. Amira closed her eyes and listened to the waves lapping against the shore.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice behind her said. Amira jumped at the voice, startled. Turning around she say Percy Jackson standing a few feet from her, his arms crossed, staring at the water. She looked down at Amira and noticed he had startled her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He came over to where Amira was sitting and sat beside her. He turned back to the water and smiled softly. "I've always loved coming here. Whenever I'm here by the water just I feel… at home." Amira turned back to the water watching the waves.

"Even though I don't go often, and I live closer towards the mountains, I have always loved the sea. I find it calming, watching the waves." Percy nodded, still watching the waves. They sat in silence for a minute or so.

"I am surprised you are still awake. I had figured that everyone here would be asleep." Amira said, not taking her gaze from the water. Percy gave a faint smile, but Amira could tell that it was fake.

"I couldn't sleep. I try to, but every time I do…" Percy tailed off as if thinking. Amira broke the silence they had fallen into.

"I would guess that the dreams you have are not pleasant?" Amira guessed.

"No. Not really. I guess you could say I went through a really, really bad experience a while ago. Annabeth did too. We still haven't completely healed ." Amira nodded.

She knew the effect war had on people, but she could tell that it was something else that had happened to them; something worse than war. But Amira said nothing. The two of them said nothing for a few minutes. Percy sighed.

"It was about a year ago." He started. Amira turned to him, but Percy kept his eyes on the water. "Me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo… we were heading to Greece for a war against the giants. Leo had made a big warship that was able to fly or sail. We had to first go Epirus to close the Doors of Death, which kept letting monsters into the mortal world. There were… problems, along the way. We had to get something from Rome. To get it, Annabeth, being a daughter of Athena, had to go on a solo quest to get it. She went through some underground tunnels which lead her to a big chamber where the statue was, but it was guarded by an enemy. The floor was all cracked and unstable. If you fell you would end up in Tartarus." Percy's voice hitched when he said that.

"In Tartar Sauce?" Amira asked, confused. Percy smiled a bit.

"Tartarus." Percy corrected. Amira nodded, a tiny blush on her cheeks. But she was glad Chiron had told her about all the Greek stuff or she would have had no idea what Percy was talking about.

"Long story short," Percy continued. "Annabeth and I... We- we fell." Amira's eyes widened but said nothing.

"We fell into the hole and fell all the way to Tartarus. But thankfully we were together. But what was down there…" The dark-haired demigod turned to Amira. He had a glassy look in his eyes, as if he were thinking of something he didn't want to remember. It looked like even the smallest tap could break him. He turned back to the ocean. "It was horrible. We were walking through a living hell. Everything there was trying to kill us. We wouldn't have survived, if not for some friends." His voice was shaking, but he smiled slightly at the word friends. "They helped us make it through, helped protect us. But when we got to the doors to return to the mortal world... The worst happened." Percy's breathing had sped up so he was breathing some-what harder than normal. "The living form of Tartarus appeared. It was the worst thing I have ever seen in my life. His face was a swirling pit of darkness, sucking in and destroying monsters…" Percy took a really shaky breath. "But, Annabeth and I made it into the doors and came back to the mortal world. But even after a year, I still can't get those things out of my head. I can't sleep, I hear his taunting. They haunt me almost every night. I wake up in a cold sweat every time. I just wish..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

Amira hesitated for a moment, then placed her hand on his. Percy glanced at her slightly startled.

"I am very sorry that had happened to you. I used to think I have seen everything bad that could happen. But no one should ever have to go through what you did." Percy nodded then smiled faintly at the purple-eyed Rider. Percy stood up and stretched, then slowly started to walk down the beach. He stopped a few feet away.

"Hey Amira?" Amira turned to him. He was smiling crookedly a little at her. "Thanks for listening. I really needed to talk about that with someone."

"Of course. Thank you for trusting me enough to share." Amira smiled softly back at him. Percy nodded then turned back and walked back towards the cabins.

Amira layed back on the sand, laying the blanket on her body, and she closed her eyes.

_-xXx-_ _-xXx-_ _-xXx-_ _-xXx-_ _-xXx-_ _-xXx-_ _-xXx-_ _-xXx-_ _-xXx-_

Amira woke to see the sun reflecting off the lake water. She blinked, her eyes trying to get accustomed to the bright light. After a minute she was able to see without being blinded.

The purple-haired Rider sat up. Stretching her arms above her head. She stood up, feeling stiff. She looked down and remembered she had slept on the hard sand. She picked up the blanket from the ground, shaking the sand off. She wrapped it back around her shoulders, shielding herself from the breeze that decided to appear over-night.

Amira started walking along the beach, trying to find where she had come from the night before. After a few minutes of slow walking, enjoying the reflection on the lake, Amira came to a clearing. She looked around and but saw that there was no one around. She frowned and kept walking.

The young Rider heard voices talking and decided followed the sound. A big building-like thing appeared in her vision. It was crowded with what seemed about a hundred people. Her eyes widened slightly, but she walked over, now slightly intimidated by the amount of people there.

As she walked closer, Amira was starting to feel warm so she took off the blanket. She appeared at the edge of the building and like a spell, all the people stopped talking and turned to her. Amira swallowed, suddenly self-conscious of how she looked. She saw Chiron at the front of the building and started towards him. Amira kept her head slightly down, trying to hide her flushed face.

'What's wrong with me?' Amira thought to herself. 'I am a feared Dragon Rider! I have faced the Evil King! Why am I nervous of these people?' She tried to ignore the other eyes watching her as she walked through the rows of people. She stopped when she reached Chiron who was standing at what looked like the head table. She held out the blanket he let her use.

"You have been very kind to me, Chiron. Eka elrun ono; I thank you." Amira told him with a smile. The centaur smiled back at her, taking the blanket.

"You are welcome, my dear. And you are welcome to stay here as long as needed until you find your dragon." Chiron whispered the last part so only Amira could hear him. She smiled gratefully. Chiron stood and turned to the rest of the campers who had started talking amongst themselves again. "Campers! Many of you may be wondering what happened two days ago during Capture the Flag."

"You mean when Jason got beat up by a random girl and stopped the game!" Someone shouted out from the crowd. Amira's eyes found Jason Grace, sitting at a table alone. He looked up and scowled towards the voice.

"Her name's Amira. And you wanna try to fight her? She's a lot stronger than you would think!" Jason told them. He winked knowingly at Amira. Her face was blank and stoic, but her purple eyes twinkled. She hid hide a grin. Looking around, Amira also saw Percy and the other people who she met the night before.

Percy looked up and his eyes locked on her's. He smiled softly at her, and Amira could see the message; 'Thank you for listening.' Amira nodded. Annabeth whispered something into Percy's ear and his smile turned into a half-grin. Amira's smile slowly slipped off her mouth and her heart clenched painfully.

That grin… It was almost exactly the same as the one Eragon would wear when he teased Amira. He could almost hear him laughing at her failed attempt at magic, or getting her sword stuck in its sheath again. Amira managed to stop the tears that wanted to fall. Percy noticed her frown and gave her a confused look. Amira waved him off.

"Um... My name is Amira and, uh, I am new here." Amira mentally laughed sourly. _'New to this world maybe.' S_ he thought. "As you probably know, I arrived here the day before yesterday."

"Why is your hair purple?" Someone shouted from the crowd of people. Amira threw her hand up in exasperation.

"Why does everyone ask me that?! I do not know! This is how I was born!" Amira told them. She ended up thinking of a spell Arya taught her a few days before she was taken from Alagaesia; a spell t change appearances. She had an urge to use it now, just to see the reactions she'd get. She bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile.

Amira bowed slightly, then slid her hand behind her back, hiding her Gedwëy Insignia from sight. She started down through the rows of tables.

 _"Moi iet sja."_ (change my look) The Rider whispered, still walking. Her palm glowed, the light muted, her palm still covered. Campers gasped and murmured when Amira's hair changed to blond and her skin tone started slowly started darkening. Amira decided to have some fun and mess around with the demigods. She put a confused look on her face as she looked around, then looked at herself and gasped. She pretended to start panicking. She started breathing harder and she looked at herself frantically, turning around.

Out of the corner of her eye, Amira saw Chiron holding back a smile. For a minute she forgot she told him about her magic, the she remembered. She also saw her new friends holding back smiles, looking slightly confused. Amira knew that they didn't know about all her magic. Just that she can make people silent and control lightning.

Amira could barely hold back her laughter as she continued to "panic". She glanced around and slowly started backing away from the demigods with wide eyes. Everyone was staring at Amira in a mix of shock, confusion,worry, and some in wonder. Amira turned and ran out of the building, running back towards the beach.

* * *

 **MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! (Sort of)**

 **ANYWHO! I am going to just stop talking/writing because I think a certain someone (;D)**

 **is going to explode if they have to wait any longer for me to publish my update. But first I**

 **must** **say something _very_ important:**

 **REVIEW! PLEASE? BECAUSE WHEN I DON'T GET REVIEWS THEN I GET STUCK WITHOUT**

 **IDEAS SO I CAN'T UPDATE FASTER! (please? I need ideas!)**

* * *

 **Now to Answer my competition question:** How old is Amira and Belinda?

 **Answer:** Amira is 15, 16 in one day. And Belinda is now 10 months.

 **CONGRATS TO** dragoncraftertex **WHO ANSWERED THE CLOSEST! (If you want a sneak**

 **peak at the** **next chapter, then just private message me and I 'll give you a peak! ;D)**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	9. Excuse Me While I Pass Out

**I'M BACK! How is every people doing? Good I hope. Because I am** **feel**

 **horrible.** **I caught my brother's sickness and now I am feeling really**

 **horrible. My skin is burning, but I feel freezing. And mum won't** **even**

 **let me have my fluffy blanket! (It has pugs on it!) So** **that m** **akes** **me**

 **upset.**

 **BUT! I am updating because I love you guys! That and the fact that**

 **I was bored and so I started working on my story more and thought,**

 **"I probably should update on fanfiction now..." So I did.**

 **I am rambling right now so I will just do my story now. But you** **all**

 **know** **the drill by now (I hope):**

 **REVIEWS FIRST!**

* * *

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Yup! Percy opened up, and thank you! Hahaha! It was actually _really_ fun to write

the spell part!

 **TheDepthsUndisturbed:** Yes, Percy told someone. Um, it's Tartarus, not Tarter Sauce. And

Yay! You're not exploding anymore!

 **Khaos Risen:** Ok I'll try, but I can't promise. AH! *ducks* I'M SORRY!

* * *

 **I'm a bad writer and Rick and** **Christopher** **aren't. 'nough said.**

* * *

When Amira reached the beach, she busted out laughing. She tripped and fell onto the sand, causing her now blond hair to fall into her face. She reached up to brush her hair away and started when she saw her now dark skin instead of her usually pale skin. She looked at herself in surprise then remembered she changed how she looked to play with the campers then started laughing again.

"How the Hades did you do that?!" Someone behind Amira exclaimed. Startled, Amira jumped up, spun around, and unsheathed her sword in one fast movement. Because of her Rider status, Amira's speed was incredible and she found herself standing with her sword pressed against Leo Valdez's throat in a blink of an eye, her face inches from his.

"WOAH!" Leo exclaimed, throwing his hands up in surrender, his eyes as wide as plates. "CALM DOWN! I SURRENDER!" Amira sighed and relaxed when she saw who it was. Looking behind Leo, she also saw Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank.

"You really should not sneak up on me like that. I might end up hurting you." Amira told him. She stepped back, sheathing her sword. Leo's breathing was faster than normal.

"Sorry."

"How did you do that? How did you move so fast?" Frank asked, confused.

"Um... I practice. A lot. I spent nearly half of a year training to move this fast." Amira said. It wasn't a complete lie. She had been training for only half a year, training with Eragon as a Dragon Rider. But all Riders had the ability to move as fast as elves.

"How did you do that? Change how you look, I mean." Piper asked. Amira smiled

"Magic." She said, using the same response as before. Piper rolled her eyes but Amira saw a smile pulling on her lips. "Speaking of which…" Amira murmured.

"Moi iet sja." She repeated the spell. Amira looked down and was happy to see her natural light skin color and her purple hair. She hated seeing her as someone but herself. She chuckled at the demigod's stunned expressions. "I already told you I can use magic. Why are you so shocked?" She asked, not really confused and more curious. Annabeth was the first to recover.

"Sorry. It's just... we've never seen anyone use magic before…" She trailed off, thinking. She frowned. "Where are you from, Amira?" She asked. Amira gulped, nervous. She had a feeling that Annabeth was starting to realize that she wasn't from this world. Or at least had a theory close to that.

"Um, I live fairly far from here." Amira said, hoping to be able to bluff her way out of the question.

"What's the name of the city?" The blonds pushed. Amira managed to hide her nervousness. Amira opened her mouth to respond when a horn hang through the camp. Shouting was heard and they could see people running around.

"BORDER ATTACK!" Someone shouted, running by where they were. The demigods with Amira looked at each other and then they too ran off. Amira was confused, but she ran after them anyway.

Amira saw everyone saw nearly all the demigods at Camp Half-blood running in one direction and so she followed them. But when Amira saw the creatures at the border, it almost made Amira miss the Urgals or Ra'zac.

Some looked like women, but they had snake bodies instead of legs. There were giant dogs as tall as a man, and women with claws and fire for hair. Yeah, Amira wanted Urgals.

She just stared, mouth open, and probably would have kept staring if someone wouldn't have grabbed her arm. "Come on!" he shouted, trying to be heard over the yelling and clashing of swords. Amira shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She pulled Arvindr out and the boy raised his eyebrows, surprised at the color of the blade. Amira smirked and ran towards the battle, the boy right behind her.

Amira and the boy fought for what seemed half an hour. The monsters just kept coming like an endless supply. Once she spotted Percy and Annabeth fighting. Another time she spotted Jason for a second. Her eyes widened when she saw he was completely surrounded by monsters.

"Thrautha hrygr!" (Throw back) She shouted. Her Gedwëy Ignasia glowed and the monsters around Jason flew back, pushed by an invisible force. Amira stumbled. It had been a while since she had used strong magic in a battle so she was drained quicker. But she quickly recovered.

Jason caught her eye and nodded a thank you then continued fighting. Amira turned to see a monster a foot away, to close to raise her sword. Somebody grabbed her arm and Amira spun away from the creature right before it would have impaled her. Amira found herself pulled into someone's chest. The creature exploded into sand. The person had jabbed the monster through its stomach. Amira looked up and saw the blond boy she had been fighting beside.

Amira felt his arms around her back, holding her tight. And Amira saw she was pressed against the boy, her hand on his chest, her sword down at her side. He was about an inch or two taller than her and had bright, almost white, blond hair. The young Rider found herself entranced by the boy's eyes, which were a deep ocean blue, and almost glowing.

"Are you alright? That monster almost had you." He asked, worry seeping onto his features, his voice making Amira feel tingly

"Y-yes. I- I am alright. Thank you."

She managed to pull her eyes away and she pulled herself from the boy. She turned around in time to slice Arvindr though a fire-haired monster that was about to impale her with its claws, her purple hair spinning around her. The also boy went back to fighting but Amira felt him glancing at her. Amira tried to ignore him, but found it surprisingly hard.

Amira heard yelling and looked around. Her eyes widened and she turned when she saw the amount of monsters surrounding the camp. She knew had to do something or they would be completely over-run.

Amira ran toward the top of the hill, slicing through monsters, ignoring the boy's protests. When she got to the top she cleared a small spot. Amira was able to see the entire battle. She jabbed her sword into the ground beside her. Looking around to make sure she wouldn't be attacked, she raised both her hands in the hair, Gedwëy Ignasia above her head.

"VERGARĺ ALLR DU ILLR!"(Kill all the evil) Amira shouted. Her palm shone bright. Lightning shot from her hand and raced across the battle, jumping from monster to monster. In seconds, all the monsters had disappeared into piles of dust. Everyone stared in shock at the dust piles then looked up to where Amira stood, the light of her Gedwëy Ignasia fading. Amira's head spun and she felt a blast of tiredness and dizziness wash over her, her huge blast of magic draining her.

She fell to her knees. Everything swayed, then the last thing she remembered was the ground rushing toward her.

Then, blackness.

* * *

 **Ha! Cliffhanger! (that was fun)**

 **I am sorry. This is SO short! But I've been trying to make**

 **the** **chapters longer**

 **Wadda think? You like it? Hate it? I really hope that you like it!**

 **My fingers are hurting from my 2 hours of typing (I was** **writing**

 **other chapters too). So I'm going to** **make this short. And also** **'cuz**

 **I'm tired** **and want to sleep.**

 **You should** **know by now what I'm going to say.**

 **REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	10. After Twister Talk

**Hey-o!**

 **MakaylaCO here! How ya doin? Good? Good.**

 **So! If anyone read this before I posed it AGAIN, it's because I was missing**

 **my _WONDERFUL_ author's notes.**

 **(Like said before, if you don't like these bits of weird randomness, tell me in**

 **reviews or private message me. Cuz sometimes I annoy myself with these.)**

 **SO! Who wants story?  
Readers: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Wow! Okay. I guess we can go to the story since I really don't have anything**

 **else to say...**

 **SO REVIEWS THEN STORY!**

* * *

 **SERIOUSLY GUYS? Only one review? :'( C'mon. You making me sad!**

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Ha! I hadn't realized that. But I guess it is true.

* * *

 _ **In Alagaesia**_

"AMIRA!" Eragon shouted, hand still stretched out for her, as she flew through the air, toward the twister. But as soon as Amira touched the twisting wind, she disappeared. Eragon stared in shock. What happened to her?

"Eragon, we need to go!" Saphira said. "I cannot remain here much longer!"

And it certainly felt that way. She was having difficulty fighting the wind to maintain her position. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light within the trees, slightly after Amira fell out of view. Almost immediately, the wind began to die down, and the twister dissipated. What had moments before been a harsh, roaring wind became, instead, a gentle breeze. Without hesitation, the Saphira took off to where they had seen Amira fall. But when they got there, there wasn't even a mark. "What? How?"

He dug out a small hole in the ground, then poured a small bit of water from his waterskin into the hole. "Draumr kópa," he said, and the image in the water changed, where he saw Amira. She was awake, and the only visible injury was a cut on her arm, which she was currently healing. The terrain around her, however, was white. So Eragon hadn't been there before. He released the spell, before saying, "Finna Amira! [Find Amira!]"

There was a slight flash of light in front of him. A piece of parchment floated down. He picked it up and read it. **"I'm sorry, but we had to borrow Amira for an important mission in another realm. For questions, comments, or complaints, use the review section below." -Zeus**

 _"Another realm… review section… Zeus... what trickery is this?"_ Saphira growled.

"Well, maybe someone—or something—took Amira and Belinda to another realm, like the ones the spirits reside in!"

 _"The same spirits that create Shades?"_

"Well, yes. We don't know enough about the spirit realm. Maybe Galbatorix told something to Murtagh, or wrote something down in his library."

Eragon and Saphira flew back to Ellesmera, hoping to tell Arya and Fínren the news, about Amira and where she could possibly be. They arrived at Ellesmera, where Eragon cast out his mind to find Arya. She came immediately. "What news in your search for Belinda? And where is Amira?"

"She is alive but…"

 _"We have no idea where she is, and when we tried to use magic to search for her…"_

Eragon showed her the parchment.

Amira had been apprenticed to him for a little more than half of a year, and in that time, they had become really close. Amira had become like a little sister to him. Like Roran, she had become part of his family. Knowing that she was now gone, and they had no idea how to reach her…

"What… what are we going to do?"

"I'm hoping that Murtagh will be able to help us. Maybe Galbatorix told him some things about the spirit realm, or where he kept some of his writings on the subject."

Arya led him to a basin where he could connect with Murtagh to request assistance.

"What is it?" Murtagh asked when the connection became clear.

"I need your help," Eragon replied. "Remember my new apprentice? Amira? She's gone missing, and she ended up in some other realm, perhaps the spirit realm."

Murtagh's eyebrow went up. "And how do you know where she may have ended up?"

Eragon held up the note.

Murtagh groaned. "Great. That's just perfect. Knowing our luck, we are probably going to have to go on some dangerous quest to find things for a spell, only for Amira to appear just before we are ready."

"... What?"

"Never mind. What do we need to find?"

Right on cue, another piece of parchment appeared to both of them.

 _ **"Remind Murtagh about the secret stash of research behind in Helgrind."** _ Saphira read.

"Secret stash in Helgrind? What's there?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh's eyes widened. "Ohhh, that's right! Galbatorix had a stash of papers regarding different levels of reality hidden somewhere in Helgrind. I only know about it because I had to take him there on Thorn, to avoid the attention Shruikan would attract."

"So, we have to go to Helgrind and find them."

"Pretty much."

"That's a couple days ride, even by dragon back. And Arya, you may want to stay behind, in case anything happens here in Ellesmera. Plus, you're the queen of your people, they need you."

"We had best get going, the sooner Amira is back, the better. Who knows how or what she's suffering."

Little did they know, Amira was currently happily scaring half-bloods with magic spells and singing campfire songs.

 **_X_ _X_ _X_ _X_ _X_**

Having stocked up for the trip to Helgrind, Eragon climbed on Saphria and she took off, flapping her enormous wings, moving southwest, which would take her to Dras-Leona. Eragon couldn't think where he might have hidden it. While it was true that on his last visit he hadn't had much chance to explore the mountain, it wasn't like there was a secret passage missed in their search… right? Then again, it could be a small crawl space, hidden the way the front entrance had been. Then they could easily miss it, it it could take days to find! But it would be worth it to bring Amira back!

They stopped for their first camp at the edge of Du Weldenvarden, Eragon stretched his legs. "Whew, I'd forgotten how tiring these long-and-fast flights can be."

 _"You think you're tired? I'm the one who's had to carry you!"_

"That is a good point. We should probably get some rest. We'll set out in the morning."

As he started to fall asleep, he noticed a small, multicolored rose nestled in the roots of an ancient oak. 'Huh,' he thought to himself. "What a strange rose."

Then he fell asleep.

When first light came around, they paused only to eat a quick meal before taking off. And Eragon couldn't help but to think that he had made a terrible mistake leaving that flower behind.

* * *

 **WADDAYA THINK?! Like? Hate? I hope the first one. BY THE WAY! I wanna give a shout out to** dragoncrafterex **for helping out with the chapter! (Thanking yous!) And one more thing! I have decided to try to go back to the update once a week thing again. I'll try to give an update to both of my stories (The Demigod With The Secrets) on Wednesdays. ANOTHER THING! A someone would like to say something:**

 **Hello! Dragoncraftertex here! So I'm hoping that you guys enjoyed the chapter, with its breaking of the fourth and all that! It seems that Murtagh knows a bit more about the workings of (their) world than he lets on! Granted, that little stunt I pulled back there sent to convenience meter up to the danger levels, but whatever!**

 **—Dragoncraftertex**

 **I LIKE THAT GUY! He really helped me out! (And if anyone is wondering, this is what happened to Eragon right after Amira got sucked into the tornado) Now! If you'll excuse me, I must go now because I have… something to do. So REVIEW! Cuz I love hearing/seeing what you guys think of the story!**

 **REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	11. The Most Convenient Quest Ever

**HALLO AGAIN!**

 **IT IS I: THE GREAT AND AMAZINGLY FABULOUS MAKAYLACO**

 _*Trumpet Fanfare*_

 **YAY! I even got cool noises! (Hi Dragoncrafterex!) Fancy noises by annoying trumpets! I know**

 **someone** **who has a** **trumpet. They don't know how to play it right but still try to.I went over to**

 **their house...** **My** **ears hurts… badly.**

 **ANYWHO! Sorry for not updating in so long. A family member was visiting so I had to spend**

 **time with them. Cuz I wasn't not going to be with them!**

 _They'd better not read this chapter…_

 **Why?**

 _ **...**_

 _Cause otherwise they'll see that sentence! ^_

 **Ha. Ha. Ha. *sarcastic voice* You so funny.** **But it actually _is_ kinda funny. Cuz I erased ****the**

 **sentence!**

 _I'm loved. Review time!_

 **(Seriously?! Ever since you've been helping me out, you always steal my "review"**

 **announcements and (polite) demands!)**

 **Oh well. REVIEW THEN STORY!**

* * *

 **…Only one? Really?**

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Ya, that was fun! I had been planning to add that in for a while so I was happy when I did.

 **P.S. People might wonder if Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold can hurt Amira, yes they can. Even though she's a Dragon Rider and not a demigod or a monster or any of that fancy stuff, for the sake of the story, yes those metals can hurt Amira. Just letting you alls know.**

* * *

Saphira flew toward the black mountain, close enough to see Dras-Leona in the distance. Coincidentally/conveniently enough, Eragon could see Thorn incoming from the direction of the city.

"You got here a lot quicker than I expected." Eragon noted.

"It was as if the conditions were perfect for us," Thorn replied, "The wind was in our favor, there was no sun blinding us, and I was getting a seemingly endless supply of energy from… somewhere."

"He literally went a whole day and two nights straight without any sign of fatigue."

"I…what... how?"

"Probably a healthy dose of convenience to keep the story going."

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind."

They entered the mountain, its illusion wall removed due to his use of the true name of the Ancient Language, two weeks before. Upon entering Helgrind, they saw nothing besides the hard stone caverns from before.

"I used the true name of the Ancient Language to get rid of any and all enchantments in here, so we may simply need to search visually in order to find those scrolls."

They all headed down separate tunnels before a few steps before Murtagh stopped, and said, "Wait, if you removed all the enchantments from here, that means that the papers will be unguarded from magical searches."

Eragon face-palmed. Of course! The scrolls must have been stripped of magical protection when he and Saphira had purged the place of all its magic!

"Finna du hugin." Eragon said, and moments later he walked down a corridor. "This way."

"'Find the knowledge?'" Murtagh asked. "Why not just use 'scrolls' instead of 'knowledge?'"

"Because 'scrolls' isn't on Inheriwiki, remember?" Thorn responded.

"Ahh, that's right."

"Isn't where?" Saphira asked.

"Uhhh, this way!" Thorn replied, hurriedly heading down the corridor.

"Here we are," Eragon said, pulling a scroll case down from a shelf that probably would've been hidden by an illusion earlier. He unfurled the parchment and read as quickly as he could. "We need… the footfall of a cat, the spittle of a bird, the breath of a fish, and the beard of a woman?" Saphira read. "How are we supposed to get these? They're... paradox ingredients?"

"Plus that multicolored flower in the roots of an ancient oak, wherever it is."

Eragon's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"I saw that flower while we were flying here. I thought nothing of it at the time, but now we have no way of knowing where it is!"

"... You what? You saw a strange flower and didn't take it?"

"Was I supposed to? I didn't know at the time it was important!"

"We'll worry about that later," Thorn interrupted. "For now, how do we get the other ingredients?"

"I have no idea, but we must try. We need to get Amira back."

"Well… maybe we could ask Solembum to stomp on a piece of wood with the rest of the ingredients nearby?"

"That could work. So which of those other ingredients do we go after first?"

"Well… Maybe we could shake Blagden around until he spits?"

"That might actually work. Back to Ellesmera!"

A couple days later, they were shaking the white raven over a pot in the hopes to make him spit. "Iet wyrda er neo eom hávr thornessa rauthr! [My fate is not to have this misfortune!]" He screeched.

Another few minutes later, they had a filled pot and a disgruntled raven flying away behind them. "There's one down… not so paradoxical after all."

"I'm still not sure if vomit counts."

"So what do we go after next?"

"Well, we know where fish are. We could try heading toward the ocean, see if we can make a fish breathe."

The four of them sat on a river bank, fishing poles in hand. On the way, they had made a watertight basket made of withy. They would transport the fish to Ellesmera where it would accompany the vomit until the final ingredient could be found. But just them, a fish flopped out next to them. To their surprise, it flopped its fins out and skipped in the direction of a small pond that was fed by an offshoot of the river. Then, it was followed by more!

"The fish… they're not in water… and not panicking! They must be able to breathe! Catch one!" Murtagh snatched one up and put it in the water-filled withy basket. "Another one down!" Saphira trumpeted.

"Only one more," Eragon said.

"The beard of a woman. How are we supposed to find that?" Saphira asked

"Chances are, we won't have to look all that hard," Murtagh responded. "Just do a few flybys over a nearby city, and we'll probably get lucky and see the one we need."

"Well… I suppose that could work, considering how the how lucky we've been getting." Saphira said.

"Luck has a funny way of falling apart when you lean on it."

"Unless you have a better idea?"

"A flyby it is!"

"Do you see anything?" Eragon called over to Murtagh.

"Not yet," he replied

Even after a couple of passes over Dras-Leona, Alagaesia's most populous city, they had no success finding what they needed. "We've got to try somewhere else," Eragon said to Saphira.

"Where? Ilirea?"

"That sounds like a start," Murtagh replied.

"It will take far too long to go there and it back."

"To be fair, we don't really have a time limit."

"... True."

Saphira and Thorn turned East, in the direction of Ilirea. Hopefully, there they would find the person they needed.

However, they found someone that might help them even more than randomly searching would. "Angela!" Eragon said, pointing to where the herbalist was calmly strolling down a wide road, Solembum by her side. The two dragons swooped down, hovering slightly over the cobblestones before touching down with a thump. The Riders dismounted their dragons, landing lightly on the ground. "Hello, Angela!" Eragon said.

"Hullo. Didn't really expect to see you back so soon. Don't you have an apprentice to– oh, that's right. The windstorm."

"Aaand, how did you know that?" Eragon asked. "Nevermind, you always know these things. So, I'm assuming you know why we've come?"

"Nope, no clue."

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but basically we need the beard of a woman to complete some paradoxical ingredients to save her from another dimension that Amira's stuck in." Eragon summarized.

"And do I look like I have a beard?"

"No, but you have a knack of finding things nobody else does."

"Hmm. Well, I might be able to make something, or have something back in my shop… yes, a shop. I set up here. Come along!"

* * *

 _Afterword: Hi everyone! The story continues! And the convenience meter is starting to_

 _make a high pitched whining sound. I should probably get out while I still can, but a_

 _few things first: 1) the fish was a mudskipper. If you don't know what that is, your good friend_

 _Google can help you there. 2) If 'scrolls' ARE on inheriwiki, then I look like an idiot now :P_

 _—Dragoncraftertex_

 **Oh wow! Something just popped into my head, but I'm not going to say it. Because I am**

 **nice person. I usually would say it when I'm with my friends because we can say… stuff,**

 **and never get offended** **or teased. Because we all an honorary family. But since that's just**

 **with my friends, I** **won't say it.**

 _… I'm not really sure what to think about that…_

 **A lot of people don't. ;)**

 **AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES ME CONFUSING! And weird! And fun! And interesting! And**

 **sometimes** **disturbing. Or at least that's what people tell me.**

 _… Well then._

 _Review everyone! Please!_

 **HEY! THAT IS MY LINE!**

 **Review, my lovelies, review!**

 **(See? It lost it's impact!)**

 **hANG oUT, pEACE oUT**

 **-MakaylaCO**

 _—Dragoncraftertex_


	12. No! No Don't Chew!

**HEYO!**

 **I would like to say thank you, to all the wonderful readers and reviewers… Even though most the the**

 **readers are the reviewers...**

 **Anywho! A certain helpful guy wanted to say some... stuff.**

 **Introducing, _Dragoncraftertex_ :**

Hello! Dragoncraftertex here! This chapter definitely gave those working on it a big laugh, but it's kind of an inside joke. **(Understatement)**

Assuming we reach 7:00 in the afternoon (in story) then I can safely say that something's gonna happen in the Capture the… wait, what's the

beeping soun— *explosion, static*

 ***holds up remote***

 **NO SPOILERS! Mwahahahahaha! EVIL!**

 **But I still like that guy. So helpful and… interesting(?). Kinda reminds me of me. Only not me.**

 **GUESS WHAT?! I HAD BLUE CAKE ! (Yes, it had to be blue) Cuz I felt like it. And** **cuz Percy loves**

 **blue** **food and I wanted him to feel like a part of it. But I also added red stuff for Leo because Leo is**

 **my bae. And I love** **him. A lot. He's mine. *evil smile***

Leo… RUN- *more static*

 **Leo-** 8l

 **YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!**

 **Also, from now on I will be naming the chapters because it is fun and I want to. And**

 **because it's funny. And fun.**

 **K! This is getting kinda long… so I'm do reviews then put in the chapta! Cuz I'm**

 **totally awesome like that! Then STORY TIME!**

* * *

 **(C'mon people. Only one?) :'(**

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate** **Icarus:** Breakage... Fun word! And I will assure you, there will be no Deadpool in this story (although that would be kinda cool). And you are, in fact, a faithful reader!

* * *

 **===== NO NO DON'T CHEW! =====**

When Amira opened her, eyes the first thing she saw was white. She winced and closed her eyes again. After a minute she slowly opened her eyes again, letting her purple eyes get accustomed to the light. Soon, Amira could see normally.

Looking up, the Rider saw someone sifting through some cupboards. Amira wasn't sure if she had met him yet, but his back was turned so she couldn't see his face and be sure. She sat up with a small groan, her head spinning. Glancing around, Amira saw she was in an odd building-thing with some beds lined against one wall and a few cupboards on the other side.  
The guy turned around when Amira sat up.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked. Amira noticed he looked kind of like the boy she had been fighting with. He had blond hair, but his was darker and more golden. He had blue eyes but were lighter than the other boy's.  
Amira nodded slowly, her head still pounding.

"Y- yeah. I am alright. I just worked myself too hard." She explained. He nodded.

"I'm Will, by the way. Will Solace." He introduced.

"Amira." She replied. She tucked some of her purple hair behind her ear.

"You gave us quite a scare out there. " He told her. "But how did you do that? The lightning, I mean." Amira bit her lip. She wasn't really sure if she should tell a bunch of people about her having magic. But she really didn't know how to make up an excuse for an answer. She decided on telling the truth, but trying to make it seem like she was joking.

"Magic," She said, waving her hands about. Hopefully she could put Will off his questions. Will rolled his eyes, but smiled back.

"All right. But that was a really cool trick. You helped a lot." Amira nodded, wincing as her head moved.

"Of course. I could not just let everyone get hurt because I did not help." Amira replied. Will smiled at her then went back over to a cabinet and pulled out a small bottle. He opened it and shook out two little white pills. He filled a cup with water and handed them both to Amira.

"Aspirin. Will explained. Seeing her confused look, he said, "It'll help with your headache." Amira nodded, putting them in her mouth. She was about to bite down, but Will quickly said, "No no don't chew!" She stopped, and glanced at Will curiously. "Aspirin is one of the pills you don't chew. Just swallow it whole." She did as he said, and drank all the water, handing the empty cup. He placed the cup on one of the counters.  
Amira stood up, her head only spinning a little. She felt something missing and looked down. Her sword was missing.

"Where is Arvindr?" Amira asked. Will looked confused.

"Where's who?"

"My sword." She explained. Will nodded.

"It's over there." He told her, pointing towards the door. "I didn't want you to stab yourself if you rolled over in your sleep." He explained. Amira nodded a thanks and walked over to her sword. She picked it up and pulled it from its sheath. The purple blade gleamed in the light. Amira smiled sadly, remembering why she had it.

Amira sighed, thinking about her lost dragon. She missed Balenda a lot. But she had no idea where she was, so she couldn't go searching for her. She wondered how she was doing right now. Was she even here? Or was she still in Alagaesia? If he was, Amira hoped that Eragon was searching for her. Was Eragon looking for them? Or was he helping Nasuada with the after-effects of the war? And what was everyone else doing? Did Eragon tell anyone about how Amira disappear? How many had noticed she was missing?

Hundreds of questions jumped around in Amira's head. With a sigh, she re-sheathed Arvindr and buckled it back around her waist, feeling better with her sword now on her side again. She brushed her hair from her face again. She really needed to find a way to keep her hair from her face.

"Are you going to play Capture The Flag with us later?" Will asked, snapping Amira from her thoughts. Amira cocked her head to the side.

"What is that?" She asked.

Will blinked. "You don't know what that is? It's a game we play here. We were playing it when you had attacked Jason…Where are you from?"

"Uh… so what is it?" Amira asked again, trying to avoid the last question.

"Well… It's a game where there are two teams and each has a flag. Each team has to try to steal the other team's flag and take it back to their side." Will explained. "It's kinda like a mock battle." Amira nodded. That sounded fun.

"Maybe. I am not sure I will play. But that sounds like it would be fun." Amira replied. Will nodded.

He looked outside for a minute, then said, "It's dinner time now. It should be starting pretty soon. Wanna come?" Will asked. Amira thought for a moment. If she did, then she'd get asked a bunch of questions. But she really didn't want to stay inside… plus she was hungry. She hadn't had breakfast. Or lunch.

"Sure. It would be nice to be outside again." She said. Will nodded again then him and Amira walked out of the infirmary. Like she thought, she was instantly mobbed by a small group of people, consisting of Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and some other campers unknown to her.

"That was awesome!"

"Are you alright?"

"What did you do?"

"How did you do that lightning thing?"

Questions bombarded Amira and she took a step back, her now bright purple eyes widening in surprise. After a moment, the questions stopped. They stared expectantly at her and Amira swallowed, nervous and confused.

"Uh, I am not sure…" Amira lied. She bit her lip like she always did when she was nervous. She was going to say something else, when she saw the boy she had fought with walking a bit away. "Excuse me for a moment." She told them, pushing through the small crowd.

She ran over to where the boy was. He stopped when he saw her coming, looking a little confused.

"I- I wanted to say thank you. For saving me yesterday." Amira told him. He smiled.

"Course. Couldn't just let you get killed by a creepy monster-thing, could I? Besides, you saved our butts with that lightning trick you pulled." He replied. Amira smiled.

She introduced herself. "My name is Amira."

"I'm Dante." He told her. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, then after a moment, Dante asked, "Wanna join me for dinner?" He held his hand out. Amira smiled, placing her hand in his.

"I would love to. Thank you." He led her over towards a pavilion. Marble columns surrounded the floor, ringed with torches. A single fire the size of a three-week-old dragon blazed in the center.

Just as they reached the pavilion, the horn for lunch rang across the camp. Dante led Amira over to one of the many tables as the campers started swarming in. Amira realized that she still had her hand in Dante's and quickly let go. Huh. She had forgotten she was holding his hand, it had felt so… natural.

Dante sat down and gestured for Amira sit next to him. Not really knowing where else to go, Amira sat down, blushing a little when her arm bumped Dante's. Her thoughts were interrupted when Chiron stamped the marble floor, attracting everyone's attention. "Today's Capture the Flag captains will be Cabins Six and Three. You've all already made alliances."

"Wait, Amira needs a team!" Someone shouted.

"Over here!" Percy and Annabeth said at the same time.

"Uh…" Amira wasn't quite sure what to do. "I… I will go with…"

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! BOOM BAM BANG! I is awesome!**

 _Yaaay, cliffhanger! Now you gotta read the next chapter! It tempts you! Well, if it's_

 _out when you read this. But if it is, why are you still here?_

 **BECAUSE I WANT TO TELL THEM SOMETHING! DUR!And because they**

 **like listening to me. ;)**

 _Really? Cause the chairs tell a different story._

 **Shut up.**

 **The chairs and vases just say that they don't like my long update waits, not not liking**

 **me! The readers LOVE ma! … I hope.**

 _Hmm. True. About the vases. But the chairs' true intent is sinister._

 **You can shut up now!**

 **But, readers, it that true? Do- do you *sniff* do you really have sinister intentions? :'(**

 _They do tend to get rowdy when you leave them waiting on updates…_

 **Oh. I guess that's true... Oh well! I am still a very lovable person! And do you not see all the**

 **wonderful reviews?**

 **PROOF!**

… Like? Review!

Anyway, at this point, the newest character we own is Dante.

 **Dot. Dot. Dot**

I just realized how strange that sounded to those who know the joke.

 **Hahahahahaha!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	13. A pig? A PIG!

**CAPTURE THE FLAG!**

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WOULD TOTALLY LOSE! I WOULD DIE! (or**

 **get maimed)**

 _0_o You, missy, are a little ray of sunshine._

 **Indeed I am! :) You know why? Cuz I'M IN A HAPPY MOOD!**

 _Yeah… I can tell… not many people can pull off "I'll get maimed" and "I'll die" in a_

 _happy tone._

 **Ha. Ha. Ha. You're so funny. (No te sarcasm)**

 _*erases the 'te'*_

 **But honestly, that was actually kinda funny… _KINDA!_ I did _not_ laugh!**

 _Suuuuure..._

 ** _Wow. Real Mature._ -Wait, why am I saying this? I am one of the most "mature"**

 **people I** **have ever meet.**

 _Have you read your other author's notes? And it's met._

 **No! (heavy sarcasm) After all, I didn't write them! (And I say what I want to!)**

 _Who are you and what did you do with MakaylaCO?!_

 **Wow! (How did he know...?)**

 **GUESS WHAT?! I JUST LEARNED SOMETHING! Toffee is a candy!**

 _… Subject change alert!_

 **…**

 **ENOUGH WITH THAT! BEGONE! *makes poof sound***

 _… Did you really expect that to work? For that-_

 ***click, Dragon disappears* REVIEW TIME! Like, now!**

 **Mwuahaha.**

 ***winks, disappears***

* * *

 **TheStarsStartFalling:** Yup indeed-o! And that would be awesome... But they both are separate

team captains.

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Maybe. Hmmm... I don't know what that is. Yup! She

talks kinda old-fashioned/fancy. And conjunctions aren't fancy (but it is kinda hard to write

as her sometimes).

 **_xXx _ xXx** **_ xXx** **_ xXx** **_ xXx** **_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx** **_xXx _ xXx** **_ xXx** **_ xXx** **_**

 **I _do,_ in fact, own these stories!**

 **…**

 **In an alternate universe.**

 **=:(::::::::::::::**

* * *

 **~~~~~~ Part 13: A pig? A PIG?! ~~~~~~**

"I… I will go with…" Amira looked back and forth, not knowing who to go with. "Uh…" She made a snap decision. "I will go with Percy."

"Yes!" Percy cheered, pumping his fist in the air. Annabeth sighed. Amira will be hard to beat. Those who had seen Amira fight Jason were either relieved to have her on their side or terrified to face her. The room broke out into discussion, but Chiron stomped his hoof and said,

"Now that that's settled, let us enjoy our meal." He raised his goblet. "To the gods!" he announced. Everyone around Amira raised their goblets and repeated, "To the gods!"

Wood nymphs came forward and set platters of food on every table. Pointedly ignoring the meat, Amira filled her plate with fruit, vegetables, and bread. She noticed the demigods getting up and start dumping a portion of their meals into a brazier—a sacrifice to the gods, Dante told her. She hesitantly got up, unsure whether or not to participate. Dante nudged her and nodded towards the brazier. She grabbed her plate and headed over. However, before she could decide who to sacrifice to, she tripped over a pebble. With a yelp, she fell to the ground, and saw her entire plate disappear into the fire.

"You're a very giving person, Amira."Chiron said, after a moment of silence. Amira bit her lip and looked down, trying to hide a blush. After dinner, Amira heard the conch sound, and copied everyone else as they stood up at their tables. The campers cheered as Percy and Annabeth each ran in with their flags. Percy's was sea-green, with a trident embroidered in the center, the symbol of Poseidon, while Annabeth carried a silvery-gray banner emblazoned with an owl.

"Remember the rules; the creek is the boundary, all the forest is fair game, magic items and magic are allowed." Chiron reminded "Also, no maiming or killing. Banners can have a maximum of three guards and must be easily seen and accessible. Captured campers may be disarmed, but not bound in any way. You have half of an hour to prepare and plan. When you hear the conch, the game begins. Arm yourselves!"

Then the tables were filled with armor and weapons. Already having a sword Amira picked upa metal hand shield, hefted it briefly, then discarded it. She headed over to Percy, who asked, "No armor?"

"I have no need of it. I can use my magic to protect me."

Percy uncapped his sword. "Can I try?" he asked, holding out his hand. Amira offered her arm. Percy lightly dragged the blade across her arm slightly, breaking the skin. Amira hissed and yanked her arm back. Raising an eyebrow

"You sure you don't want armor?"Percy asked.

"I am sure." She said, muttering a spell to heal her cut. "Armor has never worked well for me. I prefer to battle without it. I feel I am weighed down and slow. I am fine without. But I am surprised your metal wounded me." She muttered the last part to herself. Percy gathered all the camper on their team.

"Okay, here's the plan. Half the team will attack, the others will defend." He said, turning to his team members. "Any questio–?"He was interrupted by Amira.

"Is that it?" She asked, confused. "That is the extent of your battle strategy?"

"What? The best plans are simple ones! Less can go wrong!" Percy protected with a shrug.

"Only to a certain point."

Percy folded his arms. "You got a better idea?"

"I do." Amira said simply yet surely. "But I first must know; what are you all able do?"

* * *

Amira crouched in the bushes, waiting for the conch horn to blow. When it went off, she saw a group of Apollo kids leap over the river. But, as Piper had predicted, Jason came sneaking over the river near where she was. As soon as he was out the enemy's sight lines, she ambushed him from behind and knocked him out.

" _Moi iet sja,_ " _(Change my look.)_ Amira whispered, and with a bit of concentration, she now looked like Jason. She probably wouldn't fool someone if she had to talk to them, but she would hopefully be able to go in and snag the flag. Grabbing his sword, she quickly leapt back over the creek, keeping low to the ground. Her disguise probably wouldn't hold up to close or deep inspection. She spied someone through the trees but when they recognized Jason's face they relaxed and turned their attention back in the direction of the creek. Letting out a slight sigh of relief, Amira arrived at the rendezvous. Percy appeared from the bushes.

"I really hope you're actually Amira." He whispered

"It's me." Amira said.

Percy blinked. "That's really weird, to hear you talk but see Jason."

"Right, should probably fix that. _Moi iet voice._ (change my voice). Better?"

"Yep. Now you look and sound like Jason… Which is kinda really creepy."

Percy handed Amira his sword, and she led him where a scout had told them the flag was. Before coming into view, she grabbed Percy's hands, holding them behind his back like he was handcuffed. She emerged into the clearing, where the guards noticed what appeared to have been a successful capture.

"Jason, where are you going?" Frank asked. "Prison's that way!" He pointed in the direction they came from.

"I am sorry for this…" Amira said, before stepping forward and hitting the back of his head with the hilt of her sword, knocking him unconscious.

"Hey!" The other guard said partially drawing his sword before Percy tackled him.

He grabbed the flag and yelled, "Let's go!"

"Wait, you're on our side!" Another guard said to Amira, a girl from her voice. Amira smirked evilly and released her spell. Her spell faded, and she looked like herself again.

The guard face palmed. "Duh!" Then she threw a white ball at Amira. Amira ducked, and it flew over her head and hit a defender who ran in front of Percy. The camper turned into a pig.

Amira skidded to a halt. "You tried to turn me into a pig?" She asked in disbelief, turning around. The girl gulped, suddenly very nervous.

"Come on!" Percy yelled, leaping over the pig. He grabbed Amira's wrist, pulling her along

"Look out!" Amira shouted and tackled him, pushing them both forward as a net fell down where Percy would've been.

"Thanks. Now let's go!"

They ran toward the creek, heading for the boundary line when an Ares kid jumped in front of them. Amira extended her hand.

 _"Letta!"_ Amira shouted. The camper froze and his sword stopped mid-strike. Amira released the spell once they got past him.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" He yelled after her. Amira laughed. As planned, cabin four _(Demeter)_ raised up a wall of bushes around them. A corridor through the bushes opened up and there was a clear run toward the creek for Percy and Amira. As they sprinted down the bushes, Leo appeared behind them and blowtorched his way through.

"You're not winning today!" He shouted, throwing down a grenade.

"Look out!" Percy told AMira. She spun around, her purple hair spinning behind her. But the bombjust exploded into popcorn.

"No! Wrong one!" Leo cried.

"Nice try, Leo," Percy laughed, before dousing him with creek water. Amira laughed and started running again, her Rider speed quickly bringing herself close to Percy. But before she could completely catch up, someone jumped in front of her, swinging their sword in an arc. Amira quick fell to her knees and leaned back, sliding under the camper's legs. She waved to Percy to keep going. He nodded and continued to run. They looked down in surprise. Amira jumped up behind them and tapped their shoulder and they spun around. Amira smiled innocently at them.

"Hello." She said sweetly, then quickly punched their stomach. The camper doubled down and Amira kicked her knee up, kneeing their face, throwing them back. Amira quickly tuned and ran back after Percy. Amira saw Percy leapt over the creek, banner in hand. But before he could land, a swirling portal opened in front of him.

"HOLY CRAP!" He yelped before falling in. Amira stared in shock, having a suspicion of what that was.

"Amira! Who are you?" She heard a familiar male voice say from the portal. It had been calling her name...

"ERAGON!" Amira screamed. She ran to the portal, running faster than she _ever_ had before, praying to get to it before it closes.

"Amira? AMIRA WHERE ARE YOU-" Eragon's voice was cut off when the portal closed, cutting off his voice.

"ERAGON!" Amira cried, getting there a millisecond after it closed. She fell to her knees, tears already steaming down her cheeks. She had missed her chance to return. Percy had entered instead. Her only chance of returning home to Alagaesia, was gone.

Amira was trapped on Earth.

* * *

 **WADDA THINK? That was actually REALLY fun to write! Not that other**

 **chapter aren't.**

 _We have something to confess. We only just now thought of the villain—_

 **STOP! WHY DO YOU SPOIL! PEOPLE DON'T LIKE SPOILERS! ESPECIALLY**

 **WHEN YOU ADMIT THAT WE DON'T KNOW STUFF EVEN THOUGH** **WE'VE/**

 **I'VE WRITTEN** **A BUNCH OF THE STORY BUT HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF THE**

 **BAD** **GUY** **YET! THAT'S** **CALLED A SPOILER!**

 _…_

 **Oh wait. Oops.**

 _I wasn't going to say anything about him, just that we just thought of him._

 **Oh. Oops again. I'm getting the "I am super stupid" vibe again.**

 _*Throws Chair*_

 **AH! *ducks***

 **WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! *falls to**

 **knees,** **sobs over-** **dramatically***

 _Because you didn't notice_ **[removed for spoiler reasons]** _standing right behind you._

 **Oh. Wait, where? You confu-**

 _*disappears*_

 **WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHY IS PEOPLE GOING** **BYE BYE?! FIRST MY OTHER**

 **FRIEND, THEN** **MY _OTHER_ FRIEND, AND NOW _YOU!_ AM I GOING CRAZY OR ****IS**

 **THE** **WORLD GOING CRAZY** **AND I'M SANE?!**

 _..._

 **Nah. I'm INsane.**

*crickets*

*whispers* _Review!_

 _—Dragoncraftertex_

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

* * *

Dragon, you stole my signature text! Oh-hello. Who am I? Well, allow me

to introduce myself. My name is Chronist Gilverbrind. If my...wait, how am

I allowed to describe her? Friend? Collaborator? Problem? Anyway...if MakaylaCO

has published this chapter, you might have seen some of my work already. I must

say, it was fun to discuss the battle sequence. Well, I'll "see" you whenever.

 _Atra esterni thelduin ono._

(Let good fortune rule over you)

 **Ya! It _was_ fun and I- Wait a sec, ****I'M A PROBLEM?!**

*STATIC, GOES BLANK*


	14. That Escalated Quickly

**Hi.**

 **I'm back**

 _… That was an unusual introduction coming from you._

 **Cuz I'm tired**

 _Bed… pillow… blanket_ _… is this working…?_

 **You are making me tired. :(**

 _Night time… uh… sheep… 1, 2, 3..._

 **STOP IT!** **I'm going to fall asleep ujhikml**

 _Yes! It worked! Now I have the author's note to myself!_ _I think that was her head falling onto the_

 _keyboard. Anyway, this—_

 **I'm back! What were we talking about?**

 _0-o_

 **Nice little nap. ;)**

 _Aaaanyway, this chapter was definitely one of the funniest, at least for the first part, and the very_

 _ast sentence._

 **Ya, I loved hujmnknhu**

 _… She's asleep again! I wonder how long it'll take her to wake up this time? Anyway, now that she's_

 _asleep… ANGELA_ _IS GOING TO—_

 **zzzzzzzzzz**

 _… Ok, I thought her internal spoiler alarm was going to wake her there. Oh well. Since she's still sleeping, I can_

 _say…_ _REVIEW TIME!_ _(And actually do the reviews!)_

 _Wait, she need to wake up for this._

*blares loud sounds*

 **AHHH! I'M AWAKE!**

 _A bit late. The zombie apocalypse already started. Get with the times!_

 **Oh crap! O_O**

* * *

 **Lots a reviews! Tanks! :D**

 **TheStarsStartFalling:** Why thank you!

 **Takanuva:** Thank you too! But if I said anything, then that would be called a spoilers.

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Ya, just a little

 **JaneStarch1** : I love this story too! (If I didn't I wouldn't keep going...)

 **_xXx _ xXx** **_ xXx** **_ xXx** **_ xXx** **_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx** **_xXx _ xXx** **_ xXx** **_ xXx** **_**

 ***sigh* Do I even have to say it?**

* * *

 **~~~~~~Part 14: That Escalated Quickly~~~~~~**

 **In Alagaesia**

Eragon and Murtagh followed Angela into her shop. The two Riders sat down, and Angela went into the back of the shop. She emerged carrying a small platter with a few bottles, maybe filled with some strange potions or ingredients.

"Here, have some water," she said, handing them each a bottle. Eragon took a long drink.

"Thanks."

"So how are we going to find a woman with a beard?" Murtagh asked.

"Well, if I still have my dragon knucklebones, we might have some luck using those…" Angela disappeared once more to the back of the store, sifting around through many items that were back there.

"Need some help?" Murtagh called. There was no response from Angela. Growing slightly worried, Murtagh stood up and cautiously approached the bowels of the shop. Stepping around a broken axe head and the twin horns of a Kull, he marveled at the sheer amount of material present. Temporarily forgetting about his objective, he grabbed a nearby staff, and held it up for closer inspection. Almost immediately, a current of electricity coursed through his body. Stumbling backward, Murtagh crashed into a row of shelves full of potions, which began a chain reaction, toppling over shelf after shelf until it ended with the very last one landing flat on top of Angela. Eragon rushed into the back.

"What happened?"

He took note of the toppled shelves, and the fact that Murtagh was still holding the shocking stick. "Drop that staff! Now!"

Murtagh obliged, tossing the offending object away from him. It bounced off the wall, landing on Eragon's foot just in time to shock him. "Ow!" he said, hopping on one foot and holding the other.

"What's going on?" Saphira demanded, ramming her head through the back wall of Angela's shop. Weakened by the intrusion, the roof collapsed, burying Saphira's head, along with the remains of the storeroom, in rubble. As the last of the shop collapsed around them, Eragon's last thought was Well, that escalated quickly, before a section of roof slammed down on him, and he knew no more.

 **_xXx _ xXx** **_ xXx** **_ xXx** **_ xXx** **_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx** **_xXx _ xXx** **_ xXx** **_ xXx** **_**

When Eragon awoke, a large slab of ceiling was being lifted off him. "Ugh… what happened?"

 _"Saphira got worried about you, and decided that bringing down the shop on top of you was a brilliant idea."_ said Thorn.

 _"That was an accident! I wasn't trying to bring down the building!"_ Saphira denied.

"Either way, we got what we came for." Murtagh interjected.

"What do you mean? We have a location?" Eragon asked.

"No—Well, technically, yes. Right here."

"What?"

"He means that the precise amounts and type of potions he dropped on me gave me a beard." Angela said. "I guess that technically means that the knucklebones did help you."

When Eragon turned around and saw her, he yelped and thrust his right hand forward, the Ancient Language forming on his tongue. "It's just me," Angela laughed. "No need for panic! Or to set me on fire. All this hair makes me a lot more flammable."

"But… what? How?"

"Murtagh dumped all those potions on me, remember? The perfect combination for a hair-growing tonic, apparently. And completely by accident, too…"

"Which means, there are just two more ingredients we need. The weird flower, and the footfall of a cat. Oh, right." Murtagh turned to Angela. "Is Solembum around, by any chance?" Angela frowned thoughtfully.

"Perhaps. He comes and goes. But he's technically not a cat. As all werecats insist, they are completely different species from 'house cats.'

"That's true… but didn't Grimmr say that werecats have control over common housecats? So couldn't Solembum enlist the help of a housecat?" Eragon asked.

"Also a good point. However, as I said before, I don't know where Solembum is." She admitted

 _"Right here."_ Solembum entered, padding along Saphira's neck. He paused at the top of her head, surveying the scene. _"You've certainly made a mess of things. No wonder you wanted me."_

"Ah, actually, we needed your help on something different." Eragon said.

 _"And that would be…?"_

"In order to get Amira, my apprentice, back from a different plane of existence, we need to gather paradoxical ingredients, among them being the footfall of a cat."

 _"Werecats are not cats!"_ Solembum exclaimed

"We know, but perhaps you could ask a housecat to help us."

 _"...That is true. Very well. I shall help."_ With that, he padded off. Solembum returned with a housecat, and they both leapt onto Saphira's back. _"Off to Ellesmera then?"_

They spent the whole trip back searching for that flower, and a day after that, but when they had finally found it… The housecat ate it.

"WHY?!" Everyone shouted. When they arrived back at Ellesmere, all the other necessary ingredients were in place, courtesy of Arya, who now stood waiting, Fírnen by her side. Solembum leapt off of Saphira, landing on the ground next to the items even before Saphira touched down. As soon as Solembum hit the ground, the rest of the ingredients glowed brightly. The housecat, which had eaten the last ingredient, was lit up from the inside. The visible ingredients minus Solembum—disappeared, a portal in their place. They all looked at Solembum.

"Solembum? Have you something to tell us?" Eragon asked, holding back a laugh. "The spell did say we needed the footfall of a cat…"

 _"I'm not a cat! Why does the spell think I'm a cat?"_ He complained.

Just then, the portal started swirling fast and someone came through, tumbling head over heels, rolling straight into Saphira's foot..

"Amira—Wait, who are you?" Eragon exclaim/asked.

"ERAGON!" Amira's voice came through the the portal. Eragon's head snapped up.

"Amira?" He responded, "AMIRA?! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"ERAGON!" They heard her shout. Eragon leapt off of Saphira and sprinted toward the portal, but it was too late. The portal closed and Eragon fell to his knees in shock, just as Amira was doing. There was a moment of silence, before the person who had come through the portal groaned.

 _"Do I step on him?"_ Saphira asked.

* * *

 _Makayla isn't here, I might be able to get in my own word before she blows me up (again). This chapter_

 _was hilarious to write. Especially when we tried to find a way to get a woman with a beard. So we decided,_

 _who do they go to for an uncommon item? Angela of course! So how will she help? Accidental potion_

 _accident! I'd also planned for more with the flower, but when we decided to send Percy to Alagaesia,_

 _we had to eliminate plans for the flower. Also, Theory Proven: Werecats are cats! HA HA HA!_

 ***MakaylaCO walks in***

 _*disappears*_

 **?**

 **That guy confuses me in so many ways. Not a completely bad thing…**

 **ANYWAY! I only have 1 thing to say (for the first time in… Forever).**

 **REVIEW!**

* * *

 _ **Hang Out, Peace Out!**_

 **-MakaylaCO**


	15. We Shall Converse With Our MIIINDS

**HEYO!**

 **Dragon isn't here right now, but I think he'll be here after the story...**

 **By the way, whoever read my other story's Author's Note will understand what I mean**

 **when I** **say I FEEL HORRRRRRRRIIIIIBBBBLLLLEEEEEE! I FEEL ON MY DEATHBED!**

 **(Not literally, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do dis stowy anymowe! :'( And I weally**

 **wuv dis** **stowy!**

 **Okay, I'm even annoying _myself_ right now with baby tallk.**

 **I'm beyond the words bored, so I'm go do ma story!** **But you should** **know by now the**

 **rules** **of** **my writing.**

 **REVIEWS FIRST!**

* * *

 **TheStarsStartFalling:** Rest in peace indeed.

 **JaneStarch1:** Tank yous! And it's a series called Inheritance Cycle. (It's the Eragon books)

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Yeah, that part was fun! And actually no, it's not. I actually don't know what that is.

 **(I ain't a guy, so I only own Amira)**

 **STORY TIME!**

* * *

 **~~~~ Part 15: We shall converse… With our MIIIIINDS~~~~**

Amira continued to stare in shock at the ground where the portal had been moments before. She had missed it. Her _only_ chance at returning home... Gone

"Amira? What's going on?" Annabeth came through the underbrush on blue side, flag in hand. "Where's Percy?"

"Gone." Amira said numbly, tear stains on her cheeks, still staring at the ground.

"Gone? Gone where?" Annabeth asked, now confused.

"A portal to- where I come from opened and Percy fell into it instead of me. I tried to reach him, but the portal closed before I could. I was too late. I missed my chance. At- at saving Percy." Amira quickly added, her voice hoarse. Annabeth looked confused still but now worried too. She looked around the woods like she was trying to find Percy,even though Amira told her he was gone. Eventually, Chiron and some other campers made their way over to them.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Amira told Chiron what she told Annabeth. "That's not good. We should try to contact him…" He galloped away in the direction of the camp and the crowd of demigods followed him, the game (mostly) forgotten. Amira slowly stood up and followed as well, walking slowly, still in shock. Chiron trotted up to a fountain and handed a flashlight to Annabeth.

"Give us a rainbow." She flipped the switch and held up the light, forming a rainbow in the mist. Amira looked confused yet also amazed seeing the flashlight turn on. Chiron tossed a drachma into the rainbow and said,

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson." But Instead of Percy's face, a feminine voice came from the mist.

"Unable to connect."

"That is strange. But we may have one other way to contact him." Tossing in another coin, Chiron said; "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Grover Underwood." The mist shimmered, before changing to scene with Grover sleeping in the shade of a tree.

"Grover?" Annabeth called. "Grover!" He didn't stir. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Food! Tacos! Enchiladas!" She yelled, and Grover started awake.

"What? _Where?!_ Oh, hi Annabeth. What's up?"

"Percy's missing." She said simply.

 _"Again?"_ He asked with a sigh. "Why haven't you just put him on a leash yet? What happened this time?"

"He disappeared through a portal that had opened meaning for me to enter." Amira said, Grover just now noticing her.

"Who's that?" He asked Annabeth, pointing to Amira (who crossed her arms).

"Grover, this is Amira. Amira, Grover." Annabeth quickly introduced.

"Why is your hair purple?" He asked. Amira groaned, her hands going to her hair.

"Why does everyone always ask that?! _I DO NOT KNOW!"_ She exclaimed. Grover's eyes widened at her outburst.

"Anyway!" Annabeth interrupted, placing a hand in front of Amira to try to calm her. "Can you try to contact Percy using your empathy link?" Grover shrugged.

"I don't know. It kinda depends on where he is. Where did the portal go to?"

"If we knew, we probably wouldn't be contacting you." Annabeth said dryly.

"... Good point. But if we can find out where then we can-"

"He is in Alagaesia." Amira interrupted. Annabeth and Grover turned to her in confusion.

"Ala... where?" Annabeth asked. Amira winced. She hadn't really meant to say anything about her world. But it had just sort of slipped out. But she really couldn't _not_ say anything anymore.

"Uh, where now?" Grover repeated Annabeth's question. Chiron waved off the remaining campers who had not already left, him already knowing about Amira.

"Um… The portal; it was opened with magic meaning for me to enter to return... home. But, Percy was simply in the wrong place and ended up falling through instead. It was opened by someone I know and if I entered, I would have been returned to where I originally live: Alagaesia." Amira noticed that she had just confused the other two even more. She bit her lip, trying to think of a way to explain her world without confusing them even more.

"Annabeth, you had once asked where I lived before. But I had not answered your question. Well, I do now. I come from a place called Alagaesia."

"Wait, what? I've never heard of Alagaesia."

"I would not expect you to. Because it is not in this world." Annabeth's eyes widened, but Grover was still in the dark.

"So, you're an alien?" He asked.

"No, I am not… that."

"But… Even if you are from a different world, how do you explain your magic? Normal humans can't use magic. All of us here are half god, and the majority of us still can't." Annabeth told her.

"But I am not like you. In my world, I was gifted with the use of magic when-" Amira cut herself off, about to say when she became a Rider. Explaining her world was one thing, but she didn't want to explain everything. But telling them that would mean she would have to explain what exactly a Rider was. But not having Balenda here would make it harder to believe her.

"When… What?" Annabeth pressed. Amira bit her lip.

"When I became a Rider."

"A what? You ride horses?" Grover asked.

"No. A _Dragon_ Rider" Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "I know this is confusing, but cannot say anymore. I will explain this all at a later time. Forgetting this for this present moment, can you speak with Percy?" Amira asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I… uh, right." Grover closed his eyes.

After a moment of silence, Grover opened his eyes. "He's alive. Sounded like he was arguing with someone—" He winced. "Ooh… I think he just got knocked out."

Annabeth's emotional side took over. "I've got to get to him!" She grabbed Amira's shoulders and started shaking her. "How do I get to Ala-whatever!?"

"I do-o no-ot kno-o-w!" Amira said, her voice wobbly from being shaken.

"Annabeth calm down!" Grover said. Annabeth froze, her head snapping to the satyr, hands still on Amira (whose head was spinning slightly now).

"If I knew how to return then I would have already." Amira told the blond.

"And I can still talk to him." Grover imputed.

 **=== Alagaesia ===**

Percy groaned. His head was pounding. He opened his eyes, then noticed what was in front of him.

"HOLY HADES! WHAT THE CRAP?!" He shouted. He crawled back as quickly as his armor would allow, before jumping up and drawing his sword. He moved into his attack position.

"Why is he not cowering in fear?" Saphira asked, confused yet also angry.

"Wha- who said that?" Percy asked, not taking his eyes off the people in front of him.

"I did, foolish human!" Saphira growled, leaning a little closer. Percy raised his sword higher.

"Who are you and where is Amira?" Eragon demanded while drawing Brisingr, pointing the blue blade at Percy. "What have you done with her?!"

"First off, that is a dragon! Second off, how the _crap_ is the dragon talking? And third, I haven't done anything to Amira! She's back at Camp Half-Blood, in New York, perfectly fine! We were-"

"Camp Half-Blood? New York?" Arya said. "I have not heard of places called that. Where is it?"

"You haven't heard… where am I?" Percy asked skeptically.

"We are the ones asking questions right now." Murtagh told him, placing a hand on Zar'roc.

"Yeah, but if you haven't heard of… Oh, hi." Percy said, looking up as if he were trying to look at his head "Yeah, I'm still alive. Surrounded by several people with swords and a few living dragons, but I'm fine. No, but it's weird here and-" Percy was cut off when he was hit on the head.

"Sorry," Arya said from behind him, grimacing slightly. "He was beginning to annoy me."

 **=== In Percy's head ===**

"Ow… that really hurt. Now I feel bad for Jason." Percy groaned, rubbing his head. He looked around. "Wait... why am I in my cabin? Did I seriously just dream all that?"

"Nope. It's cause you're unconscious. And your cabin is the first place you thought of because it's a place you feel safe in." Grover said, sitting on Percy's bed.

"Since when were you an expert on my brain?" Percy asked, sitting down next to him.

"I'm not. That's what Annabeth said." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Of course." Still, he couldn't suppress a smile as he thought of his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Did you said you say there were dragons? Because Amira said something about being a dragon rider… But she wouldn't say anything else. "

"Yeah… there were three guys—well, two guys and a girl—that had dragons just standing there next to them like dogs. So I'd say they were 'Dragon Riders' like you said Amira said."

Grover tilted his head, as if listening to something. "Ok… So Amira says their names are... Eragon, Murtagh, and... Arya. And the dragons are... Saphira, Thorn, and... Firnen."

"Okaaay, weird names. But I got it… So can you wake me up?"

"I can't pinch you and have you wake up. It doesn't work like that."

"So yell at me." Percy suggested with a shrug.

"Yell at you… Ohhh, that's what you mean."

* * *

"? #=%*!-&~$ !" Percy curse-yelled, waking up and startling the others, who had him tied to a chair.

"Have respect! There is a woman here!" Murtagh said.

"It is fine. I've used a bit of that myself in the heat of a battle," Arya confessed.

"Sorry. My buddy Grover had to wake me up using a special yelling power of his he got from… someone." Percy said, perfectly fine now. "So, from what he said, it seems we have a common goal. We both want Amira–and me–to find a way home. Am I right Eragon?" The only problem was that he looked at Murtagh.

" _I_ am Eragon." Eragon said with slightly narrowed eyes. Murtagh struggled to hold back a small grin.

"Oh… Well, that's kinda awkward." Percy said with a small grin.

"But you know where Amira is?" Eragon asked in a slightly hopeful tone.

"Indeed I do." Percy affirmed. Eragon sighed in relief.

"But how do you know my name?"

"Remember I mentioned my buddy Grover? He's mentally talking with me and normally talking to Amira right now, so we can communicate."

"I may believe you... But let me make sure you're telling the truth. If you are really communicating with Amira, then what did Balenda do to her the last time they flew together?" Eragon questioned. Percy tilted his head to the side.

After a moment, he said; "She dove at the ground, and pulled up just in time to prevent them from becoming… Amira used the exact words: 'a purple pancake.'"

"That sounds like something Amira would say." Arya concluded with a slight smile.

"What is she doing right now?" Eragon asked.

"Ummm… She's pacing around like crazy and talking to herself. Over all: she's freaking out." Percy said. Eragon sat down, his head in his hands. He muttered something but no one could hear him. He stayed in that position for a minute or two before uncovering his face to look at Percy again.

"Is she alright?"

"Yep. Almost got stabbed and sliced in half a couple times earlier, but she's fine. She can do some seriously awesome magic tricks!"

"She _what?!_ " Eragon exclaimed, shooting up.

"We were attacked by a bunch of monsters yesterday." Percy explained. "She used some kind of magic spell, and shot lightning everywhere. Knocked her out for like, almost a day but she can _fight_."

"I know. I trained her." Eragon told him bluntly. Then he frowned. "What kind of monsters?"

"Some were hellhounds, others were-"

"A what?"

"Hellhound. It's basically a dog the size of a SUV."

After a moment of silence, Murtagh asked, "What's an… SUV?"

"You don't know… How far from Camp Half-Blood am I?" The demigod wondered.

"Is it possible for us to speak to Amira through you?" Eragon inquired.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Percy held. "I have no idea. I'll ask, then we can maybe try it." He paused for a moment. "It might work. Probably maybe possibly. But we're not 100% certain."

"That is enough for me." Eragon said. "I am going to enter your mind. Do not attempt to resist me for the strain may destroy your mind." Percy gulped. Eragon reached his mind toward Percy. As he passed through with very few mental barriers blocking his way, he took a small moment to examine the young man's thoughts. They were unsurprisingly uncomplicated, with none of the complexity he was used to in elven minds. He decided not to mention the… simplicity… of Percy's mind to him. Eventually, he found a small section of Percy's mind, which appeared to be an image of a (very) messy room. In there was Percy's mental self, as well as who Eragon assumed Percy was communicating with. However, Percy didn't mention anything about him having goat legs.

"Are you Eragon?" The goat-man asked.

"Yes. Where is Amira?" Eragon asked, not really caring about anything else.

"Uh, she's here next to me. Like, in real life. But I'm not sure if you'll be able to talk to her through me though."

"Try letting her into your mind as well." Eragon suggested.

"What?"

"She will understand what I mean." Grover looked a little wary at that, but did it anyway.

=== Camp Half-Blood ===

"Amira?" Amira stopped her pacing and turned to Grover.

"Have you contacted him?" She asked, quickly moving over to him.

"Yeah. He said to 'let you into my mind' to talk to him. Whatever that means." Grover explained. Amira thought for a moment. She had never been as good with mind-stuff. She was better at combat. But she had to talk to Eragon.

"Alright. Clear your mind of any kind of barriers." Amira instructed. "And do not try to resist me when I enter your mind." Grover nodded. Amira closed her eyes and tried to focus. She sent her mind to Grover's, finding no barriers. She ignored the big urge to examine his mind and she searched until she found a connection to Percy's mind, quickly entering. She saw herself back in Percy's cabin, only there was someone else there as well.

 _"Eragon!"_ Amira exclaimed. She ran over and almost jumped onto the Blue Rider, hugging him tight. Eragon did the same, holding onto her just as tightly. "I am so happy to see you again! I have missed you so much!" She whispered into his ear. Eventually she pulled back and Eragon could see tears in her purple eyes.

"I have as well. I have been so worried! I have been searching for you since you disappeared." Eragon told her.

"How did you find out where I was? _I_ didn't even know I was in a different world!"

"You can thank and blame someone named Zeus for that."

"Zeus? But, that is the name of one of the gods that are here in this world. I do not have much knowledge of him though." Amira told the older Rider.

"There are gods in that world?"

"Yes. One of the leaders of where I am, he explained much to me. But he did not say if there was any reason for them to bring me here." Amira explained. Eragon nodded slowly. Then he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Have you found Balenda yet?" Amira fought back tears and shook her head.

"No. I do not know if she is even in this world. I still cannot find or talk to her, and my worry grows with each day." She paused. "Um, is everyone alright? What has changed while I have been gone?" Amira asked, a little hesitantly.

"We are all fine. The effects of the war have been cleared and everyone is safe. " Eragon tried to hold back a grin as he casually added; "Oh, and Murtagh told me to say hello for him." Amira pressed her lips together tight and took a deep breath, trying to calm down her anger.

"Glad to hear that." She said, grinding her teeth together. Eragon couldn't hold back his grin anymore. He knew Amira _hated_ Murtagh and he just couldn't resist messing with her a bit. After all, it's been quite a while since he had last done so. Amira frowned and punched his arm.

"Ow!" Eragon yelped, holding his arm. "I guess I did deserve that."

"Do _not_ mention him! Besides, you are not really here. You probably cannot even feel pain in here."

Eragon realized she was right. "Um, yes. I knew that."

"Anyway, how did you open the portal to try to bring me home?"

"We found a spell from a scroll made by Galbatorix. We were told of it by Zeus. He was also responsible for taking you there, however. "

"I know that." Amira told him. "But I am so glad that you have remembered me and tried to bring me home."

"Of course. I will _never_ stop until you're safely home with us." Eragon told her. "And I will _never_ forget you." Amira wrapped her arms around him again.

"Thank you Eragon."

"Wait a sec," Percy interjected, interrupting the heartfelt moment. "Zeus brought you here but also gave Eragon a way to try to get you back? It's like he wanted Eragon to bring me to wherever I am!" He paused. "That actually sounded smart!"

"That is because Tartarus has taken control of this world's underworld." Zeus materialized in the room with them.

"WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP APPEARING IN MY HEAD?!" Percy exclaimed, throwing up his hands.

"And you are…?" Eragon asked, despite Percy's outburst.

"I am Zeus, King of the Gods. Now, I bet you're wondering why I brought you all here."

"You literally just told us. Tartarus is coming for the world and you need us to somehow stop him." Percy said bluntly.

"Well... yes. And before you ask, there is no prophesy. Apollo still won't come out from under the covers… Almost literally."

"So, we need the Syllabine books." Percy said.

"Well, yes. That could work."

Amira and Eragon were very confused at this point.

"What are the Syllabine books?" Amira asked,

"And why do you need a prophecy?" Eragon added.

"Unless we all want to die on this quest, we need a prophecy to guide us." Percy said offhandedly.

"Oh," Amira said simply. "Then should we find one? Because I prefer to keep my life with me."

"Yep. Since Apollo seems out at the moment, we can't get one from our Oracle, so we can use a Syllabine book—already written prophecies—to get guidance for this quest." Percy explained. "You guys will have to take care of that," he said, addressing Grover. There's not much we can do in Ala…" He trailed off, trying to remember how to pronounce it.

"Alagaesia," Amira told him.

"Right. We can't do much here until—"

At that moment, Murtagh appeared in the room. "Eragon? You are needed out here _right_ _now-_ Amira? Uh, hi." Amira gritted her teeth. She walked up to him and punched him square in the face, sending him flying across the room. She winced and shook her hand out. He had a _hard_ face!

Wisely, Murtagh left.

"I assume there's a story behind this?" Grover asked.

"Do _not_ ask." Amira muttered, hands in fists, trying to calm down. Behind her, Eragon made a chopping motion at his neck as a symbol to stop the topic.

"Guess we'd better see what's going on." Percy said. "See ya Grover! Amira." Then he and Eragon vanished. When they opened their eyes, they were met with chaos. Around the edges of the forest, monsters were attacking. Monsters that Percy recognized.

"Oh, that's not good." Percy said. Though the elves had drawn weapons, but only a select few were doing any damage. Most of the swords passed through the hellhounds and dracaena as if they weren't there. The elves would have been overrun long ago, however, had the dragons not been there. They were slaying hordes of beasts all on their own, claws slicing, jaws snapping, flames burning.

" _That_ is a hellhound." Percy said, pointing to one of the massive dogs. Then he uncapped Riptide and charged at the monsters. Eragon paused, turning to Murtagh.

"Didn't you disarm him?" He asked.

"Yes… When and how did he get his sword back?"

"...We'll ask him later."

Then the half-brothers charged into battle.

* * *

 **Well that was fun!**

 _It's our longest Chapter yet, at 3.1k words! (Dragon)_

 **You may be italic, Dragon but the writer is _always_ bold! BECAUSE BOLD IS BEST!**

You don't say! (Chronist)

 **I DO SAY! Do you know why I say? BECAUSE I DO! AND I AM THE OWNER OF THIS STORY!**

 _I don't say. I write._

 **... I SEE HOW IT IS!**

 _It's technically true._

I am afraid I must side with Dragon on this issue. Except for this thing: We're all typing here. 

**DOUBLE TEAMING! NOT FAIR! But I guess I can't get rid of you. You help with a lot this story.**

 **…**

 **Or maybe I can :)**

 _…Hug and make up? (^.^)_

 **Nope. To late.**

 **(OHHHHHHHH! I just found how that face looks! It looks kinda weird. The face is looking**

 **that** **way -** **(Btw the** **points are the hands, not the elbows. Imagine a Kirby giving a hug.))**

 **I STILL HAVE POWER OVER YOU!**

 _Remember X-men? They wrecked the self-proclaimed god, even though they were_

 _totally out of their league._

 **Seriously^**

 **Wait, what?**

 _Review! Before it's too late!_

 **What?**

 _Btw, if you like water, you automatically like 75% of me._

 ***bangs head on desk***

 **Oh my gosh. Are you serious?**

 _What? The human body is 3/4 water!_

 **True... But that's…...… weird.**

And by that, you mean extremely _creepy_ and _unnecessary_ , yes?

 _… sure, sure._

 **(^Why do I bother with these two? ^)**

Well, to be honest, I'm not quite sure. I'm assuming it has something to do with my sparkling personality. 

**Well how would I know that? I can't see you.**

Shh! Nobody needs to know...

 **...**

 **END!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.

~Chronist Gilverbrind

Um… bye.

—Dragoncraftertex

 **Mine was better ;)**

* * *

 **By the way, that was SUPER long**


	16. I'm Half God and That Is A Metal Dragon

**Heyo! I'm back! (As you can see.)**

 **OH! GUESS WHAT?!**

 **Reader:** what?

 **I found out that Caps Lock on a keyboard… Is evil. Pure evil.** **I'm just**

 **writing then I accidentally click it and when I look up (Yes, I** **look at** **the**

 **keyboard** **when I** **type, bad habit) I see this instead ↓:**

hEYO! i'M BACK! (aS YOU CAN SEE.) oH! gUESS WHAT?!

 **It's _SO_ annoying. So if you randomly see that ^ in a chapter… Blame Caps**

 **Lock, not me. Because** **I don't like doing that. Of course, my "story helpers"**

 **like** **to laugh when** **I do that.**

 **...**

 **I think.**

 _;) I notify her when she does that… Still takes a while for her to notice sometimes._

 **:P Yes, Dragon (that will be my name for you so _don't_ try to get rid of it), I**

 **am in fact** **slow** **with some things. But not _everything._ Just most things. And**

 **like** **I said, I look at my keyboard when I type so I don't see you said anything**

 **until** **I look up.**

 _First off: I'm fine with 'dragon.' Second off…... I don't actually have a second off :P_

 **HA! I win!**

 **Wait, where's the other guy? The Cron- guy who's name I can't remember?**

 _I don't know._

 **Oh. Never min den!**

 _Well, in that case… (Say the R-word!)_

 **?**

 _R… e… v..._

 **?#Still_Confused?**

Fine… Reviews!

 **REVIEWS!**

 **(It's my job to say that!)**

 _Which is what I was trying to hint you towards!_

* * *

 **TheStarsStartFalling:** Tank you! He he? Oops. I try not to give unnecessary spoilers.

 **dauntlessofthesea:** Hey! Don't look at me, that was Dragon! But sorry. I'll try to do

that.

 **JaneStarch1:** Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Tank you! I do enjoy oddness! And thank you for

clarifying.

By the way, you are in fact a faithful reader! And I also thank you for sticking

with my randomness!

 **STORY!**

 **(I only own Amira)**

* * *

Percy briefly surveyed the scene. There were packs of hellhounds everywhere, each ganging up on a small desperate group of fighters. Dracaena were present as well, engaging the elves in equally matched combat. The elves couldn't hurt them, but the elves were also fast enough to avoid the dracaenae's strikes.

"We can't keep going forever," Eragon called to Percy, slashing through two monsters at once. "And only a few of us can hurt them!" At that moment, the elves broke, retreating one by one into the forest and the main hall.

"We have to fall back!" Saphira told them, blow-torching a griffon out of the sky.

"All of you, run!" Percy said.

"We're not going to leave you with these _creatures!"_ Eragon replied.

"Trust me. You'll want to." With that, the wind began to pick up.

"What's happening...?" Arya asked.

"Let's go!" Murtagh said as Thorn flew towards the great hall, burning monsters with his fire.

Eragon and Saphira ran after them, followed by Arya and Firnen. Taking a glance over his shoulder Eragon was shocked to see a tornado behind them, forming around Percy. He stumbled a bit as he took in the scene behind him. Monsters shot themselves at Percy, threw spears, and blew fire—but it all was deflected by the tornado. Saphira's tail wrapped around Eragon's waist, and pulled him along. But for some reason, the air seemed to be getting drier. When the group entered the main hall, they heard a loud roaring sound from outside, but it didn't sound like the monsters. Eragon looked out, and was amazed at what he saw. Percy was controlling a _massive_ amount of water, which was spinning around him, lashing out at any monster stupid enough to come close.

"How…? He is not even using the ancient language!" Arya said in shock. "Or if he is, he is using it mentally. Which in a situation like that would be extremely dangerous. And where did he get the water from?" Quickly tiring of getting soaked and stabbed, the monsters retreated into the forest.

The elves who had taken shelter in the hall slowly came out of hiding. Walking a little closer, Eragon saw that Percy was lying on the grass. His breathing was a little faster than normal and he had a tired smile on his face.

"How did you do that?" Eragon asked in amazement, walking over to the demigod.

"A nice little talent of mine." Percy chuckled.

"Hardly 'little.'" Muttered Murtagh. "But where did you get the water from? The largest source close to here is a stream in the forest."

"Um, I sort of made it. The largest source in a forest like this is actually water vapor. And what do you think clouds are made of? Just water in the air clumped enough together to form fluffy white things in space. There's water in the air." Percy told them. "So I just gathered a bunch of the vapor together and, voila! Water!"

"But who was controlling those creatures?" Thorn asked.

"Well, we were told that an evil primordial god wanted to, essentially, take over our worlds." Eragon explained.

"So basically my average Tuesday," Percy said, sitting up. "And Wednesday. And Thursday. And Friday... Basically my average everyday."

"A god?" Arya asked, somewhat skeptical.

"One of several, actually." Percy said. "But they're different from any you have here. If you have any." Arya looked at him oddly for a second, then turned back to Eragon.

"Did you manage to speak with Amira?" Arya asked him. Eragon gave a relieved smile.

"Yes, I did. And she is fine." Eragon told her, hiding a grin when he saw Murtagh rub his jaw. "She told me what had happened after she disappeared. She is where Percy is from."

"Specifically, she's on Earth." The demigod interjected, still sitting on the ground. "More specifically, she's in New York. Even more specifically, she's at Camp Half-Blood. And it's safe there." Arya sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was so worried."

"She's fine." Percy assured her, sitting up with a small groan. "Camp Half-Blood is surrounded by protective barriers which keep any and everything bad out. There are a bunch of other demigods there too. It's sorta like a training camp, where we learn to fight and control our powers so we can stay alive in the regular world. I don't really know very much about Amira, but even if something happened, one thing I _do_ know that she is really strong. Physically and magically. I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself."

"She can." Murtagh assured. Her rubbed his jaw again. "And you weren't wrong about her being strong." Percy grinned, causing Eragon to as well.

"I'm willing to guess there was a story for that?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow. Murtagh winced. Arya was confused, but said nothing.

"It's not a good one. But I deserved what she does." He confessed sadly. "She has the right to be mad at me. And I understand if she will be forever." Eragon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't have a choice. It wasn't your fault." He told his (half)brother.

"I still did it."

"Did what?" Percy asked.

"Nothing," Eragon said, avoiding the topic. "It is in the past."

"Um… Okay. So, what are we supposed to do now?"

"We should follow the creatures, and find where they came from." Eragon suggested. Murtagh shook his head.

"We don't know how intelligent these monsters are. We could walk straight into an ambush."

"They're usually not very smart," Percy explained. "My experience with them shows that they can't do much more than either attack or run."

"Be that as it may, whoever's leading them may be slightly smarter," Arya added.

"Usually there isn't anyone controlling the monsters." Percy told them. "They sort of just attack whenever they see anyone who can see them and they think's a threat."

"What do you mean, 'anyone who can see them?' Are you saying that not everyone can see those creatures?" Eragon asked. Percy nodded his head side to side.

"Sort of. There's this thing call The Mist, and it makes it so normal mortals can't see any monsters or magical creatures. So someone like me, they might see a huge hellhound, when a regular human would see a big dog."

"What do you mean by 'someone like you'? And 'regular human'?" Arya asked. Percy ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath from his mouth, still sitting on the ground. Usually he left the explaining to Annabeth.

"How do I explain this…" He muttered. "Okay, so where I come from, Earth, there are gods. Actual living gods. And sometimes they would have kids with regular humans. And when those kids are born, they're half-god and half-regular mortal. We're called demigods, or half-bloods. Like me. I'm a son of the god of Poseidon, the god of horses and the ocean and all other watery stuff. That's how I did that trick a few minutes ago. Anyway, since we're half-god, we can see monsters and other things that other people can't. The mist hides all the magic-y stuff from normal humans because their minds wouldn't be able to handle it. Capiche'?" Percy said. By the time he was finished, Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh's eyes were wide.

"How do you expect us to believe that?" Arya asked after a minute. Percy shrugged and stood up.

"I don't, actually . Just telling you how it is. It's up to you whether or not to believe me. So let's go find some monsters, shall we?"

 **~~~~~ Camp Half Blood ~~~~~**

"Ok, so we need to borrow the Syllabine books from the Romans," Grover said to Annabeth. "Zeus appeared to us. Turns out, Tartarus is after the world."

"Is Tartarus not a place? How can it be a 'he,' or come to take control of this world?" Amira questioned, still feeling a _lot_ happier after talking with Eragon. Though she already missed her teacher.

"Tartarus is a place and a person," Annabeth clarified. "Tartarus the person is the embodiment of Tartarus the place. So now he wants to take over the world, for some reason."

"I am going to say that is a bad thing?" Amira guessed.

"Yep. Lord of the Pit, one of the most powerful primordial gods ever, a generally evil guy." Grover said.

"Just making sure." Amira said simply, although she looked a bit less confident now.

"So…. I've never actually tried, but can you add people to an IM call? You know, like skype?" Annabeth asked Grover.

"What is Skype?" Amira questioned.

"Tell you later," Grover responded. "Anyway, you're planning on calling Frank?"

"No, he's here at Camp Half-Blood. Reyna's over at New Rome, so she'll have access to the Syllabine books.

"So, how would we do this… do you have another drachma?" Grover asked. When Annabeth nodded, and pulled out a coin, Grover said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Can you show us Reyna… uh… Leader of New Rome?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, but the connection was made.

Reyna was currently overlooking the teardown of one of the War Game forts. "Reyna? We have a problem," Annabeth said, catching the praetor's attention.

"What's wrong?" She asked, turning around.

"Tartarus is coming for the world. Hades has already been given the boot."

"He… what?" Reyna looked worried and confused, but also like she was trying to decide whether or not to believe Annabeth.

"We need a quest, but Apollo's not currently… available. We need the Syllabine books." Annabeth explained.

"Ella and Rachel has already begun to help with re-writing the books, but they're nowhere near completion… We could always end up not having them written down yet. Or they might have been burned. Still… I guess it's worth a shot. We'll go over what we have."

"Should we head over to New Rome?" Grover asked.

"Probably a good idea. We may have to enter the underworld to face Tartarus, and apparently that's here in Los Angeles. Are you planning to bring the rest of the seven with you?"

"And Nico, but he's too weak to shadow travel us all to Camp Jupiter, even with Hazel's help. I guess a road trip with Festus is in order."

"But will he be able to carry that many people?" Grover asked. "Everyone together would be pretty heavy."

"Well, Arion and Mrs O'Leary could take a few passengers each. Blackjack can probably take me. Or maybe Leo can give Festus some jet engines or something. We'll figure it out."

Throughout the exchange, Amira had only been half-listening. She had sat on the ground, leaning against the fountain, and was just letting her mind wander. She thought over what had happened. Amira was beyond happy to have been able to talk with Eragon again (even if Murtagh's appearance flared her anger for a moment). She wasn't completely sure what was happening, but what she did know; in order to return to Alagaesia and get Percy back to Earth, she had to help. However, the demigods seemed very worried that Tartarus was coming. If he was as powerful as they made him seem...

She was worried that she might not even make it home. If she failed to stop this 'Tartarus,' this world could be destroyed, her included. And he might not even stop there. Also, when she contacted Eragon and Percy, they had to leave in a hurry. She worried that not everything was alright in Alagaesia. Next to her, Annabeth cut the connection to the call. She nudged Amira, saying, "We have somewhere to go."

Amira looked up, a little startled. "What? Oh, okay." She stood up from her place on the grass. "Where are we going?"

"It's time you met a few certain someones. Someone who can take us cross-country."

 **~~~x~~~xX~~~X~~~Xx~~~x~~~**

Amira wasn't sure what she had been expecting.

But what she wasn't expecting, was a giant dog, a horse with wings, and another horse that moved faster than Amira thought possible (and apparently liked to eat gold). Hazel introduced him as Arion. And from what Annabeth said, there was still one more ride on the way. The other demigods of The Seven had been gathered and told what had happened. They all remembered Percy and Annabeth's description of Tartarus, and had called up their respective rides. Amira had seen some pretty weird things, but this was new. At first, she could only stare in slight shock.

"That horse has wings." Amira said numbly. Annabeth turned to the purple-eyed Rider from where she had been petting the winged horse.

"Amira, meet Blackjack. He's actually Percy's pegasus, but since he's not here right now…" Annabeth trailed off. Amira looked down for a moment. She still felt terrible that Percy had gone through the portal instead of her. Then Amira noticed a glint in the distance in the sky. As it got closer, she asked,

"Is that… a dragon?" She asked. 'Balenda?' She called out mentally. But when she reached out, she felt a mind, different than she had before. It had a… metallic feel to it. 'That is not Balenda…' she thought to herself. 'But… that is the strangest mind I have ever touched.'

"What is that? It does not feel like a living mind, but at the same time… It _is_ alive." Amira asked no one in particular.

"Amira, meet Festus." Leo said, appearing next to Amira. "The fellow savior of the world and protector of Camp Half-Blood. I give you: Festus the Bronze Dragon!"

"You made a metal dragon? And it is alive?"

"Well, I didn't at first. But then he got shredded by lasers so I made him a new body. So ya, I did."

"By… Lasers?"

"Yeah, at king Midas's mansion. Me, Pipes and Jace were—"

"King who?"

"Anyway," Annabeth interrupted them as Festus touched down, landing with a 'thump.' "We'd better get going."

Amira watched as everyone mounted their respective mounts; Piper joining Hazel on Arion and Annabeth taking off on Blackjack. Her expression turned again to shock when she saw Frank turn into a giant eagle and Jason just take off from the ground. Leo climbed up and Festus. He looked down and saw Amira just standing.

"Hey Amira?" He called. Amira looked up. "Wanna ride with me?" He asked, reaching his hand down. Amira hesitated for a moment, not completely sure about riding a dragon made of metal. But she grabbed Leo's hand anyway, and let him help her up behind him. Amira slid her arms around Leo's waist, drawing a tiny blush to his cheeks.

"To California we go!" Leo exclaimed. Festus roared up, and shot off the ground.

And with that, the group flew away from the sunrise.

* * *

 **THAT WAS A CHEESY ENDING AND WAS FUN!**

 _And these chapters seem to have made a jump in length!_

 **WOOO HOOO!**

 _And now, next chapter, Amira gets to see the modern world! This is gonna be_

 _good :)_

 **Oh dang! O_O I didn't actually think of that before.**

 _:) This is gonna end well…_

 **You gotted that right.**

 _… For once, I think_ I'm _the one running out of things to write._

 **Hahaha! I'm not! I NEVER AM!**

 _"Although it would probably be easier to write and post if I would get_ _more ideas. Cuz_

 _I keep running out…" —You, Demigod with Secrets._

 **O_O**

 **I know. But I said I was running out of _ideas._ Not _words._ I'm a chatter ****box. I**

 ** _never_ run ****out of things to say.**

 _Well, I can definitely say that THAT'S true through personal experience..._

 **;)**

 _Review! Also, long chapters yay!_

 **Is this our longest chapter?**

 _Nope. The last one was longer by 922 words. Not counting the Author's note._

 **Poopey. But I still like this one. Then again, I like all of them! Except the ones I**

 **don't like.**

 _That seems rather self explanatory._

 **I know!**

 _Well, glad(ius)_ **(haha)** _to meet you all, but we'd better get going. Byyyyyyyeeeeeee…_

 _—Dragoncraftertex_

 **Dang it! I wanted to keep blabbing cuz I have nothing else to do! But oh well.**

 **BYE!**

_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_

 ** _Hang Out, Peace Out!_**

 ** _-MakaylaCO_**

* * *

 _(Also, RIP other story Leo. I know, it's probably been a month since chapter 20 of_

 _The Demigod With the Secrets came out, but at time of writing… RIP Leo.)_

 **(❤ I still feel evil about that! ❤)**

 **BY THE WAY! Because I want to have some fun, I have a little competition-thing.**

 **If you want a sneak-peak at the next chapter, then just answer this question:**

 _ **Why does Amira hate Murtagh?**_

 **Whoever get the answer right (or the closest), gets a sneak peak!**

 **Have fun!**

 **_x_X_xXx_X_x_**

 **(Dragon, you know the answer so this does _NOT_ include you)**


	17. Dejá Vu And Zambies

**Heyo everyones!**

 **How is you? Sadly(?) Dragon is not here so I have to do this**

 **aloneness. :'(**

 **Question for my fellow Americans: Did you enjoy your 4th Of July?**

 **I did! I watched fireworks with my hugemongous family and my**

 **friends, ate s'mores around my fire-pit, and ate lots and lots of**

 **yummy** **food!**

 **But Daddy, my Uncle & I were building a fence outside ****for... About**

 **7 hours in 100 degrees so I got ANOTHER sunburn. O** **H! And I also**

 **got heatstroke too, so that was (not) fun.**

 **But that's normal for me!**

 **...**

 **Without my oh-so-nice friend here, I have pretty** **much** **nothing**

 **else to say. So... REVIEWS AND STORY!**

* * *

 **shadow7193:** Huh. You're right. But OH WELL! Lets pretend the sun is backwards

for that sentence!

 **TheStarsStartFalling:** Ya! I love Percy!

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh! I

seriously laugh for five minutes non-stop when I read that! HAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

 **~~~Part 17: Dejá Vu and Zambies~~~**

 _Festus roared up, and shot off the ground. And with that, the group flew away from the sunrise._

Amira couldn't help but smile when she felt the familiar rush of wind on her skin, blowing her hair behind her. How she loved flying. At first she had been wary, not having been flying in almost five days, but soon relented. A grin slowly made its way across her face. However, soon, the tall skyscrapers of Manhattan came into view, and Amira's grin quickly changed into pure and utter shock and surprise. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Those... Are the most _enormous_ buildings I have _ever_ seen…" She stuttered.

"What, you've never seen a skyscraper?" Leo asked with a grin. "Or been to a city before?"

"Um, no." Amira said numbly, eues locked on the buildings, not wanting to tell him there was no 'cities' in Alagaesia.

"Country girl, eh?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Welcome to New York!" He exclaimed. Amira's eyes still locked on the buildings.

"Though te name 'skyscraper' is hunderstandable…" As Festus flew over 5th Avenue, Amira gaped at the number of people milling about. They were really high up, but she could see the ground clearly. "So many people...

And in one place…" Amira looked at the passing buildings, marveling at their sleek, if somewhat dirty, appearance and wondered how such buildings had been made.

Suddenly Festus jerked to the side, like they had rammed into an invisible wall. Amira gasped in panic as she felt herself slipping.

"AMIRA!" Leo yelled. Amira tried to grab onto his outstretched hands, but it was already too late. Amira slipped and fell off the bronze dragon.

The next thing Amira saw was the ground moving toward her.

* * *

'Well doesn't feel this familiar.' She thought sourly. 'I never though this is how I would end.'

She heards Leo and the others screaming her name as she tumbled through the air. She managed to turn so she was looking down. Seeing how far up they were, she guessed she had about eight seconds before impact. She desperately tried to think of something, but her mind wouldn't work.

Seven, six, five, four, three… Amira closed her eyes.

She felt something slam into her and her eyes snapped open. But it didn't feel like the ground. More like… arms. Amira looked behind her to see Jason holding his arms around her waist. Then the rushing air around them stopped. Looking down she saw they had stopped mid-air, _inches_ above the ground. Gently, Jason lowered them down and Amira's feet touched the hard cement. Her heart was racing a million miles-per-hour.

"Are you okay?" Jason quickly asked her, worry filling his voice. Amira nodded shakily.

"Y- yes. T-thank you." She told him, adrenaline pulsing through her veins.

"Of course." He told her. "I saw you fall and I knew that Leo wouldn't be able to catch you in time. That, and I was right below you." Amira nodded.

She tried to take a step forwards, but stumbled. She would fallen on her face had Jason not caught her. He helped her over to a nearby bench and she sat down, taking a few shaky breaths. Amira heard a weird sound and looked to her right. She saw Hazel and Piper on Arion stopping a bit away. The two girl jumped off the horse and ran over to Amira and Jason.

"Are you alright?!' They exclaimed. Amira nodded but her hands were still shaking.

"Y-yes. Yes, I am fine." She assured. "Just shaken." They sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness!" Hazel said in relief, throwing her arms around Amira. "We saw you fall, but we couldn't get to you fast enough."

"I am fine." The Rider said, returning Hazel's hug. Amira couldn't help but like the daughter of Pluto. Hazel stepped back, a relieved smile on her face. Amira again heard something and saw Festus and Blackjack landing a ways away where no pedestrians could see. Leo and Annabeth jumped off and also ran over to them.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked when they reached them. Amira nodded slowly. Her heart rate was slowly starting to return to normal. Never before had she come so close to dying. She took a shaky breath.

"I am fine." She told him, repeating what she told Piper and Hazel. Leo breathed out slowly.

"You came really close. Are you sure?" Annabeth said worriedly.

"Yes. I am a little shaky, but I will be okay." Amira assured, rolling her eyes.

"Holy Hades." Leo muttered, running his hands through his curly hair. "I'm so sorry, Amira. I- I have no idea what happened. I feel horrible." He told her. Amira stood, not as dizzy anymore.

"It is okay, Leo. I am fine. It is not your fault. I was just not being careful enough."

"I still feel bad about it." He muttered. Amira smiled a little. She leaned forward and pecked his cheek. Leo's stiffened a little and his face turned bright red.

"You tried to help me. That is what matters." From the corners of her eyes, Amira saw everyone else trying to hide smiles. Their failed attempts just served to make the son of Hephaestus even more red. Amira grinned. Just then a giant eagle landed next to them, changing to regular human Frank.

"Hey guys. I was scouting, I know you're still a little shaken up, Amira, but we really should get going again." He said, his breathing a little faster than normal.

"What's wrong?" Jason and Annabeth asked. Frank just shook his head.

"I don't even know. I saw some kind of monsters, but I have NO idea what they are. They're a bit away, but they'll catch up soon."

"What are they like?" Amira asked, still curious about the monsters on Earth.

"Um... They look like you would think a zombie would. They look kinda like a normal person, but they're all gross and bloody and some look like they're missing limbs. Thankfully they're avoiding the mortals though. And the mortal don't seem to be able to see the… zombies."

"So we are about to be attacked by zombies?" Piper asked. Frank nodded.

"I never thought I'd be part of a real zombie apocalypse." Leo said, his face less red. Amira looked really confused. But she also looked wary, like she had an idea of what they were but wasn't sure.

"Was there anything else?" She asked Frank. "Did you _hear_ anything?"

"Um... Yeah. They were making this weird sound, like they were laughing. But it sounded like they were insane."

"The Laughing Dead." Amira muttered to herself, running a hand through her purple hair. "But... That should not be possible. How are they here? And they should have been destroyed after the war..."

"What war?" Hazel asked. "The war against the giants ended months ago." Amira looked up, a little startled, like she hadn't expected them to hear her.

"What? Oh, um, never mind. I was just thinking aloud. But Frank is right. We really should go." She said quickly. Piper, Amira, Hazel, Annabeth, and Leo quickly went back over to where Blackjack, Arion, and Festus were. Jason took off back into the sky and Frank changed into an eagle again. Hazel, Annabeth, and Leo climbed onto their respective mounts. Piper saw Amira hesitate, a little wary to go back into the sky (which had never happened before), and she walked back over to the purple-haired Rider.

"If you want, you could go with Hazel and I'll ride with Leo?" She offered. Amira smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." Then Amira saw Leo's face fall the smallest bit from the corner of her eye.

"No problem." Piper jogged over to where Festus was and climbed on. Amira mounted Arion behind Hazel and Hazel spurred her horse forwards. Amira yelped and grabbed onto Hazel when she felt the speed the horse ran. Amira heard Hazel laugh a little.

"Sorry, I probably should have warned you; Arion's really fast." Hazel told Amira, having to shout a little to be heard over the wind.

"It is fine. I was just surprised." Amira shouted back. Looking up, she saw Piper and Leo flying high above them. She had pretty good eyesight and she could see they were talking about something. They were too far to read their lips well, but Amira faintly saw her name mentioned. Though curious what they were talking about her, she managed to push the thought from her head.

Amira leaned forward, her head on Hazel's shoulder, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Amira… You looked like you knew what Frank was talking about earlier?"

The seven of them had all stopped for a lunch break at half past noon. They had found a restaurant to eat at and were currently enjoying burgers except Piper, who was vegatarian. Her and Amira who, like the elves didn't eat meat, were eating salads. Blackjack, Arion, and Jason (who had quickly eaten and was now asleep with his head on their table), were tired from flying for so long and since the demigods were hungry so they decided to stop for a bit. Amira bit her lip.

"The Laughing Dead." Amira said. "Um... I do not think you will understand much..." Amira said, trailing off she hadn't told anyone of Alagaesia yet so they would be pretty confused if she tried to explain.

"Can you at least give a summary? In case we have to fight." Piper asked.

"Pray to your gods you will not have to." She muttered. Louder, she said; "The Laughing dead are beings who have been cursed to feel no pain. You can sever arms and cut their body, but they will feel pain as if you did nothing. And wounds such as cuts or stabs will not kill them. The only way to kill a Laughing Dead, is to stab their heart or sever their head. But it is _very_ hard to do as they are fast and strong." Amira explained. Eyebrows were raised and confused looks when Amira explained.

"Wait, cursed not to feel pain?" Piper asked. "How is that possible?"

"It is as I have said many times; magic." Amira told her. She really didn't want to explain everything to them, but it would be hard not to. "But what worries me, is how the Laughing Dead are here."

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked. "How are they not supposed to be here? And why have we never heard of them before?" Amira bit her lip.

"Because, like me, they are not from this world." Eyes widened. "What I wonder about is how they arrived here. I was brought through a wind portal, but if they can be summoned to... Earth?" Annabeth, who was the only one who knew about Amira, nodded. "Then that means that whoever summoned them might also be able to bring other things from my world here. And, unlike your monsters, those creatures will attack anyone and anything."

"Wait, so those zombie things could attack the mortals too?" Leo asked? "Not just demigods?"

"Possibly. I cannot say for sure. But I do not know. I do not think so, as they are following us, but there is a chance."

"I looked like they were avoiding the mortals. And it didn't look like the mortals could see or hear them." Frank said.

"Well that is good. But just knowing that they are here…" Amira tailed off.

"This… isn't good." Jason said, now awake, head still on the table.

"No it is not." She agreed. Leo stretched then pulled out a mini clock-thing from his tool belt.

"It's about 1:15 now." He announced.

"Then we should probably hurry and finish." Annabeth told everyone. They all quickly finished their meals, then again set off.

The group flew until nightfall, with no other incidents aside from the occasional stray hellhound or venti. They camped out in a clearing in a forest they were flying over. There were enough people for double shifts. Annabeth and Amira volunteered for first shift. When the rest of the demigods had fallen asleep, Annabeth asked, "How are you doing?"

"I… I do not know. This whole world is strange to me. Only a few can see, or even use, magic and now some of the evil from my world—evil that should've been destroyed—are coming through. Though the laughing dead are bad, it still could have been worse."

"Worse than zombies who can't feel pain?"

"Yes. The Ra'zac. They are immune to magic, and inhumanely fast. As they grow old enough, they are smarter, faster, and deadlier."

"Sounds nasty."

"They are."

Amira picked at the grass, the two of them sitting in silence, except for the occasional breeze through the trees. Suddenly, Amira heard a slight rustling in the bushes. There was a 'twang' and Amira shoved Annabeth out of the way of an arrow, which flew past where her head had been.

"You have got to be kidding me." Amira groaned. "Why did I have to say that?!" Festus roared, and the rest of the demigods started awake, somewhat groggy.

"Wha...?" Nico fumbled for his sword. The Ra'zac fired an arrow at him, but Amira ran in front of him and sliced the arrow out of the air with her sword.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE _NOW_!" Amira shouted, catching everyone's attention. The demigods jumped up and sprinted over to where Festus and the horses were waiting. But Jason stopped when he saw Amira wasn't following.

"Amira! What are you doing?" He called. Amira kept her eyes and the three rapidly approaching creatures, sword ready in one hand and the other glowing slightly.

"Jason, you need to leave! I will be fine."

"But—"

"GO!" Amira shouted, settling into a defensive stance. Jason looked reluctant, but took off into the air. But then Leo jumped off of Festus, running in front of Amira. He thrust out his hands, and flames billowed out from them. The Ra'zac shied away from the flames, dropping their bows.

"Amira? I think I'm better qualified to hold off these things," Leo said, intensifying the flames. Amira watched in shock, not knowing he could do that. Then Jason swooped down and grabbed Amira, launching them both back into the air. Amira protested, trying to tell Jason to put her back onto the ground but the son of Jupiter ignored her. Amira could only watch as Leo continued to blow flames at the Ra'zac.

Leo, keeping one hand lit, reached into his tool belt and pulled out a hammer. Igniting it, he threw it at the nearest Ra'zac. It ducked, but the black robes it wore caught fire. The creature fled, shedding its robe and shrieking. Suddenly, there was a blur behind the Ra'zac, and one of them fell over, a slash across its back. Another was trampled under the hooves of Arion. Leo ran over, and vaulted onto the horse behind Hazel. (Well, actually, he kind of ran into Arion before being pulled up by Hazel)

Amira sighed in relief as Arion ran ahead to meet with the rest of the group, seeing that Leo was safe now. But she still had to hold back a laugh at the sight of Leo running into a horse. Jason flew her up to where Festus was waiting in the air and he helped her climb on the metal dragon.

"We did it," Amira said. "I think we may be safe now."

"Don't jinx it." Jason warned, floating in the air beside Festus. Sure enough, not three seconds later, there was a loud screech, one that made Amira cover her sensitive ears.

"I just _had_ to say something." She muttered.

The Lethrblaka had arrived.

* * *

 **DAT! WHAS! FON! (that was fun)**

 _PJO Monsters went to the Inheritance Cycle world. Now we get to see the reverse!_

 _Also, Leo's a living flamethrower, and the perfect anti-Ra'zac!_

 ** _(Now_ you show up!) But YUSH! I LOVE MY BAE!**

 _And we both just now looked up the definition of 'bae.'_

 _Because we has good englishes._

 **Yes we does! I always thought it meant babe or**

 **somethings. I didn't actually know what it meant**

 **umtol now. I just knew it was good, and so I called**

 **my f** **riends that. It actually means Before Anyone**

 **Else.**

 _Well, I have no idea why Amira fell off Festus, but let's just say it was for convenience sake, to explain the mist and find out about the zambies. Unless you have another explanation?_

 **(That... And I'm evil and felt like having a déjà vu**

 **moment f** **or Amira.)** **Zambies… I will now forever**

 **call them that.**

 _Except in-story. Well, maybe a bit coming from Leo…_

 **Except they are technically called The Laughing**

 **Dead… And coming from Leo? YUSH!**

 _;)_

 **Ever notice how our Author's notes keep getting**

 **longer, then shorter, than longer again? I do!**

 _The 'Converse w/our minds' was the longest one._

 ***overly-loud whispering* Sush! We haven't posted**

 **that Y** **et!**

 _Well, by the time they read this, it will be posted._

 **…**

 **True dat. Well, at the time we are writing this**

 **Aterword, we haven't posted it yet.**

 **HEY! NO TOUCHING THE AUTHOR'S NOTES IN**

 **THE A** **UTHORS NOTE! IT'S CALLED AUTHOR'S**

 **NOTE, NOT AFTERWORD!**

 _*Corrects spelling error* I touchied it :D_

 **STOP! I SAID NO!**

 _Reviews please?_

 **HEY! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU— *static***

 _;)_

 ***staticy protests***

 ***muffled* Rvew!**

* * *

 ***still static* Han Ot, Pce Ot!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

 _Byeeeeeee_

 _—Dragoncraftertex_


	18. Battles Left and Right and Forward!

**HEYO PEOPLE IF DA WORLD!**

 _So, for the first time in weeks… we finally manage to be here at the same time._

 **Blah blah blah!**

 **^ You didn't see anything!**

 _I would have said yeah, they didn't… but they're reading that, so they did see it._

 **No, the spelling mess-up thingy.**

 **WHICH I DID NOT DO!**

 _… Which you just admitted to… but I actually didn't see it :P_

 **YUSH! But I didn't admit to anything! (STOP FIXING MY SPELLING!)**

 _AHA! Caught you red-handed!... or black-inked/pixeled._

 **O_o My hands are white… _really_ white...**

 _Thus the 'or'_

 **But they're not… I just looked and they're still naturally pale.**

… No, your ink/pixels were caught black, instead of your hands being caught red.

 _Idk :P_

 **…..**

 **Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? #Confuzzled**

 _Just roll with it…_

 **I'm in my room. I can't roll or I'll bump into something.**

 _…_

 _We'd better move on to the Reviews..._

 **OKEY! Better than rolling into my dresser! :)**

* * *

 **Only three? You guys, you're making me sad :'(**

 **TheStarsStartFalling:** Tank you! And... I honestly don't know. Yeah, it

was an... Interesting, conversation.

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Hahahaha! The name fits!

 **JaneStarch1:** Yeah, I don't like staticville. Not very fun

 **(I have a _very_ important thing to say at the very bottom!)**

* * *

 **===== Chapter 18: Battles Left and Right and Forward! =====**

 _The Lethrblaka had arrived._

Jason couldn't help but to shiver a bit in apprehension.

"What the Hades was that?" He asked. Amira didn't bother answering his question, instead simply yelled,

"LEAVE! NOW! GO!" Jason didn't question further. He and Festus flew west. Amira glanced back, and saw the Lethrblaka were up in the air.

"Holy…" Jason had also made the mistake of looking back. Instantly, he began pouring more speed, but was forced to slow when the Lethrblaka's riders began shooting at the pair. The arrows just pinged off of Festus, but Amira had to duck under more than a few. However, the problem came when a lucky shot hit Jason's arm, who did not have the protection of wards. He cried out, losing concentration and falling to the ground.

"JASON!" Amira yelled, but rational thinking came quickly, and Amira yelled out, _"Letta!"_ (Stop)

Jason slowed to a stop, just above the ground, where Amira released the spell, but he was already unconscious. Festus turned, diving to land in between Jason and the Lethrblaka. The Ra'zac dismounted, drawing their bows. Again, Amira prepared herself to fight. Festus however, roared and blew fire at the creatures. They shied away, but not before letting loose their arrows. Amira blocked the ones headed to her, and they had no effect on Festus. The Lethrblaka grew impatient, and when Festus stopped his steady stream of flames, the beast charged the metal dragon. Unfortunately for the Lethrblaka, it had forgotten—or simply did not know—the fact that Festus was metal. When the two collided, the Lethrblaka was knocked back, outmatched in weight. The Ra'zac glanced over at its mount, and Amira took that opening to attack. However, the Ra'zac's neck was saved (literally) by the intervention of one of its friends. Their swords clashed and sparks flew. Amira was forced to go on the defensive as the two creatures attacked. She parried and blocked strikes from the Ra'zac, while trying to get in attacks of her own. However, one of the Ra'zac got in a blow and knocked her to the ground, Amira's sword sliding the ground. The Ra'zac raised its sword to strike, but Amira kicked it back. The other one, however, swung its blade at Amira's head. Suddenly Nico appeared in front of her, blocking the strike.

"What?" He asked, seeing her startled expression. "Never seen someone shadow-travel before?"

"No, I have not." Amira replied, getting over her surprise.

Nico shoved the Ra'zac back and attacked. Ignoring Amira for now, the first Ra'zac got behind Nico and swung at him. Glancing over his shoulder, he shadow-traveled behind his attacker and stabbed the creature, while its own swing hit his friend. Amira snatched up her sword and stabbed the other Ra'zac. Next to them, there was a crunch as Festus bit down on the neck of the Lethrblaka. Amira and Nico stood for a bit, panting and worn out, before a groan from Jason reminded them he was there. Nico quickly ran to Jason, pulling out a bag with ambrosia.

"Ow…" Jason groaned. "This really hurts."

"It didn't go through your arm but it might have hit bone." Nico said. Then he paused. He's been spending too much time with Will.

"Pull out the arrow. If I am quick enough, I might be able to heal him." Amira ordered.

"Might?!" Jason asked.

"This is gonna hurt." Nico told the Roman.

"Can't be worse than that gladius from Michael Varus." Jason replied, bracing himself.

Nico pulled the arrow out.

 **LINELINELINELIENLINELINELINEELINELINELINE- WAIT, WHAT? DRAGON!**

Festus landed on the ground, where the other demigods were waiting.

"Hi guys," Jason greeted.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked. "We just heard lots of shrieking. Not from you, I assume."

"Lethrblaka." Amira said after she finished healing Jason. "Horrible creatures that should have been destroyed long ago."

"Bat-like things with mounted riders attacked us," Jason said, "They shot me—"

"WHAT?" Piper shrieked. "Where? Let me see!"

"It's fine!" Jason replied, trying to calm Piper down. "I'm fine! Calm down! Amira healed me."

"Festus and I defended Jason while he was on the ground," Amira continued. "I may have died, but Nico stepped… or rather, teleported in."

"The official term is shadow-travel." Nico inputted.

"Thank you anyway." Amira told the son of Hades.

Annabeth let out a small sigh of relief. "Well, thank goodness for that."

"Still… It could have gone a LOT worse." Jason said.

Deciding that the fight Ra'zac may have attracted unwanted attention from other nearby monsters, the group decided to continue on. However, as they flew, Amira was randomly hit with weariness and started to fall asleep. Nico had already fallen asleep on Mrs. O'leary's back from his shadow-travels and fighting. But this felt more like someone was trying to _make_ her fall asleep. Amira struggled to stay awake, not wanting ti give in. But though she kept pinching herself, she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 _When Amira opened her (dream) eyes, she was no longer on Festus's back. She was now standing in the middle of a large garden, with deathly white trees, just outside a palace that looked like it was made of obsidian._

 _"Amira?!"_ _Amira would know that (thought) voice anywhere._

 _"BALENDA!"_ _Amira turned around and gasped, tears starting to form. Balenda was next to a wall, chained to it and to the ground. And standing next to her was a large humanoid figure that radiated such hatred and malevolence that Amira wanted to drop and run. But he had Balenda so she managed to stand her ground, if barely. She drew her sword._

 _"Who are you?" She demanded._

 _"Me? Has Percy not told you of our previous encounter? Surely he still has nightmares about it."_

 _"T… Tarter sauce?"_

 _"What? No! Tartarus! But he has told you. Normally, I do not tend to interfere with the ongoings of mortals and demigods… but my latest encounter with Percy has made me the laughing stock of the primordials._ Me, _the most powerful primordial of all, outwitted by two demigods, a mind-wiped Titan, and a turncoat Giant! I failed to keep the Doors of Death away from the hands of those two demigods. Unfortunately, Percy is out of my direct reach. Even I do not have power against Gûntera and his band of gods. However, aside from crowning new dwarven kings, they are not allowed to interfere with the lives of mortals. Which means I can send a couple… friends, after them."_

 _If he had a face, Amira suspected he would have been grinning._ _As for Amira, she didn't really care what he was saying. She payed attention enough to tell the others when she woke up—she was reasonable enough to realize she was in a dream—but most of her attention was still on Balenda._

 _"Are you alright?" Amira asked through their mental connection._

 _"I am fine… how did you get here?" Her partner of soul-and-mind asked._

 _"I am not actually here. Right now, I'm asleep on a metal dragon." Amira replied_

 _"You replaced me with a metal dragon." Balenda accused._

 _"What? No! He is not mine!" Amira denied. "Where are you?"_

 _"I have no—"_

 _"Hey!" Tartarus said, snapping his giant fingers in front of Amira's face. She involuntarily stepped back a couple paces. "Pay attention!"_

 _"Percy embarrassed you with the help of a Titan and Giant, you can't reach him in Alagaesia because of Gûntera, and you are sending 'friends' after him." Amira deadpanned._

 _"Oh. You_ were _paying attention." Tartarus scratched the back of his head. "Well… pay_ more _attention! Don't talk to your dragon!"_

 _"How am I not supposed to?!" Amira snapped. "I have not seen or heard from her in who knows how long and when she suddenly appeared in a dream you try to tell me to ignore her?!"_

 _"Yes. I do." Tartarus replied_

 _"Amira, I have no idea where I am. I just appeared here after you went to talk with Arya." Balenda told her Rider._

 _"We will find you, and get you out—"_

 _"ENOUGH!" Tartarus thundered. Balenda growled in anger._ _Immediately, all the fear Amira felt evaporated, replaced by white hot rage._

 _"You… monster! Release my dragon!" She demanded. Tartarus laughed_

 _"You think you can command me?!" He asked._ _A layer of lightning-energy covered Amira's sword and she charged at Tartarus. But when she swung at him, her blade passed right through him._

 _"Ah, but you're not actually here. You do not have any real power." Then he punched her, and she flew across the room, her sword clattering away. Amira gasped, clutching her side. It felt like she had broken some ribs._

 _"I, however, have created this dream, so I can affect you. Now, you will have to sabotage your friends, keep them from interfering. I will be checking up on you from time to time to make sure you accomplish your tasks. If you do not…" He held up a glass vial with a needle. It was filled with a really light silver liquid._

 _"What…?" Amira asked, wincing as her broken ribs moved._

 _"Dimethylmercury._ **(Hardy har har)** _Fatal. Even to dragons, in a high enough dosage. And excruciatingly painful too… I do love some of the mortals' inventions. So, get. To. Work." Amira blacked out again._

* * *

When Amira awoke she was lying on the grass, the seven demigods standing around her looking worried. Amira tried to sit up but gasped and stopped when she felt her ribs. So it had actually happened...

"We almost lost you." Nico said, getting up from his kneeling position. "What happened?"

"I… had a dream." Amira said. She placed her hand over herself and slowly started to heal herself.

"What was it about?" Jason asked

"It… Was Tartarus." Their eyes widened.

"Person or place?" Annabeth asked warily.

"Person. And maybe place as well. He… he threatened to kill us if we continued to start our quest." Amira replied. For a second, she could have sworn she heard a voice in her head saying, _"Don't tell them about our deal…"_ Amira obeyed the voice and didn't mention her dragon and the sabotage deal.

"So basically, every immortal supervillain." Leo said.

"He said he is also sending 'friends' after Percy and Eragon in Alagaesia because our gods there are unable to interfere."

"Oh gods…" Annabeth said. "He's sending the giants! And if your gods can't interfere… well… the giants can only be killed by a god and demigod working together." Amira closed her eyes, laying back on the ground. Amira had finished healing herself but still felt sore. After hearing what Annabeth said, she was now worried too.

"This all is my fault." She muttered to herself. "If I had not let go and fallen... Percy, Eragon, how I hope you are alright."

* * *

 **=== And now, to our Fav Son of Poseidon ===**

Some mist sprang up behind Percy, and Annabeth's face appeared in it. Percy sliced a hellhound on the side before turning towards the IM. "What is it? I'm a bit busy!" Percy said, blocking a Dracaena sword.

"The Giants!" Annabeth said, "They're—"

"Die, Poseidon-spawn!" A voice behind Percy roared.

"—in Alagaesia. But I'm guessing you figured that out."

"Yep. And my favorite one!" Percy told her sarcastically, stabbing Riptide into the monster's chest. "We followed the monsters. Turns out it was a trap. Which means I get an 'I told you so' from Murtagh. He kinda reminds me of Thalia... In some weird way. Anyway, his dragon got poisoned by Polybotes, so we gotta defend him until Murtagh can finish healing him. I'm—wait, hold on." Percy extended an arm, and there was a distant wail, as well as a cry of 'thanks!'

"I'm not sure how long it'll take, but—" glancing to the side, he cursed. "Sorry, gotta go. I love you!" He cut the connection. Then he frowned. "Wait a sec, didn't Iris Messaging not work in Alagaesia...? Whatever. Convenience trumps logic, I guess." Percy ran at and stabbed a hellhound that had come close to Murtagh, as he continued to disinfect Thorn's wound with magic.

"How much longer?" Percy asked, fending off a telkhein.

 _"Much_ longer if you keep interrupting me," Murtagh yelled back. "A couple minutes." As for Thorn, he lay on his side, panting and whimpering occasionally, softly, while a gash on his side bled, mixed with a liquid Percy had seen before. Polybotes' poisoned water. Fortunately, under Murtagh's guidance, the poison was being siphoned out of Thorn's blood by magic. It was a delicate process, however, as the poison was extremely potent.

"I will kill the Poseidon-spawn whether or not you try to stop me," Polybotes growled, "He has thrice defied me, but no longer! Now, it is MY turn to do the killing!" Eragon wished he could just kill this monster. But nope. Apparently all he could do was keep it away and keep it busy. It didn't help that he kept flinging acid-skinned fire-breathing snakes around.

Saphira returned the growl, projecting, _"Not I have a say!"_

Then, with a deafening roar, she lunged at the giant, slicing at him with her claws and biting his shoulder. Golden blood—ichor, Percy previously mentioned— flowed out of the wounds, but not for long, as the wounds healed themselves.

"Unfortunately, you should have realized by now that you cannot kill me! Not without a god on your side!" Polybotes swung at the duo, but Saphira flattened herself on the ground, and though Eragon also ducked, the sword still passed inches above his head.

 _'Way too close.'_ He thought to himself. Saphira leapt at the giant, toppling him to the ground, when Arya and Firnen joined them.

"Sorry we're late," Arya said as Firnen joined Saphira in pinning the giant. "Had to mop up some monsters." The two riders leapt from their dragons, and started hacking away at Polybotes's face. He continued to laugh, despite the fact that his face was being shredded by the Rider's blades.

"Haven't you learned? You cannot kill me!" He spun around quickly and Finren, being the lighter dragon, was thrown off. Polybotes then hit Saphira with enough force to snap the tree she rammed into. As for their riders, they would have surely died had they not had wards. He then turned and advanced on Thorn who was just barely recovering from the poison. "The others distracted me from killing you off, now lets see them interfere now!"

"NO!" Percy sent a blast of water (from a nearby stream) into the giant's face. It turned a murky green color, killing the grass when it spilled off the giant. Oh joy, more poison. He stopped and turned to Percy.

"One last duel, son of Poseidon?" He challenged

"Well, my score is 2 to 0." Percy said with a smirk. "Let's see if I can keep it up."

The Demigod and Giant charged each

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! MWUAHAHAHAA!**

 _You asked, we delivered. Balenda is here!_

 **Well, you delivered. (I DON'T WANT TO ADMIT AT ALL) I pretty much did nothing for this chapter. Because I am a lazy bum.**

 _Well, you were sick, I can't really blame you._

 **True. But I'm all better now! :D**

 _A big thanks to the doctors, for preventing me from having to carry on the story on my own!_

 ** _…_**

 **Well this is my story. If you were just stuck writing it, who would post it? O_o**

 _Your brother. Or Jacob. Someone. :P_

 **Only I know my passcode to my fanfiction account. They wouldn't know how to log in!**

 **(P.S. Jake's reaction was SOOO funny when I said I used him in my other story!)**

 _Okay. THE PASSWORD IS [censored]!_

 ***gasp* Dragon! How dare you try to give something away when you don't even know?! Bad!**

 _Because I don't know it, so there's no risk. Unless your password is the word 'censored.'_

 ** _…_**

 **True dat. But it's not. Actually, I don't think anyone I know figured it out. And my friends always somehow manage to figure out my passwords...**

 _Reasons. That's how._

 **…**

 **I'M BORED WITH THIS TOPIC! Let's talk about something else.**

Um… Sure. Anyway, the reason the IM to Alagaesia worked was because I forgot that trans-dimensional IM's didn't work _until after I wrote that. So, I just made Percy get confused._

 **Then how about we change it so Amira calls instead?**

 _Because she hasn't learned how to use IMs_

 **Then Annabeth can tell her :l**

 _She will. Just not now, because that was important info that needed to be shared right away._

 **UGH! Stop stopping my ideas!**

 _Amira will get to use IMs, just not now!_

 **…**

 **Grrrrrrrrrrrr you.**

 _*Gasp* Makayla! How dare you grr at me?!_

 **Easy. I push the buttons on my laptop with the g and r. If I push g one time and r lots it looks like grrrrrrr. ;)**

 _… Shush_

 **DON'T YOU SHUSH ME! NOBODY SUSHES THE AUTHOR!**

 **(I'm gonna let you all go so you don't have to see this)**

 _*meep*_

 _BYE!_

 **REVIEW!**

 _ **Hang Out, Peace Out.**_

 _ **-MakaylaCO *runs at Dragon***_

 _…Bye! *runs away*_

 _—dragoncraftertex_

* * *

 **v THIS IS IMPORTANT! v**

 **Okay,** **me and my Venture Crew (you can google Venturing if you don't know what**

 **that is) are going on a week long canoeing trip _all_ next week (Monday the 18th to**

 **Saturday the 22nd). And because there is no wifi and I can't bring my laptop, I will** **not**

 **be able to update A Strange And different Land or The Demigod With The Secrets.** **So**

 **PLEASE don't give/send any "UPDATE" reviews or private messages because I won't**

 **get** **them until I get back.**

 **Some of you may be thinking, "Why not have Dragon update?"**

 **Well, in order to do that I would have to give him my fanfiction account passcode. And**

 **as I made very clear up^there, I don't want to. And because then I'd have to** **change my**

 **passcode when I got back. That and I'm not allowed to. And I keep most my chapters on my** **laptop**

 **Microsoft Word so he wouldn't be able to get to them anyway.**

 **Recap:**

 **Can't update either story next week, please don't send "update" reviews, and I**

 **will be back and update on the 25th.**

 **I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU ALL! BYEEEEE! Imma go jump in a river!**

 **(I'll update The demigod With the Secrets and repeat this just to be sure)**


	19. Now We Won't Die! Hopefully

**HALLO PEOPLE OF DA WORLD!**

 **How is everyone? DID YOU MISS ME?**

 **I missed you! But I had AN AMAZINGLY AWESOMELY WEEK!**

 **(But I'll wait till the bottom to freak out.)**

* * *

 **Heyo! (I always will start my notes with that)**

 _Hello everyone at home, at the beach, in the restroom, wherever!_

 _And not all of them. Remember that one where you were super_

 _sleepy?_

 **Who reads fanfiction in the restroom? And bla bla bla! I**

 **was tired!**

 **:{) I have a mustache!**

 _… That was… An odd choice of topic changer_

 **Well, I typed it first on accident. Then I liked it so I did it again!**

 **:[P**

 _… Should I expect a lot of this?_

 **Probably! {:**

 _… Aaaaanyway, I have no idea what's in store for this chapter._

 **ME NEITHER! {:**

 _We kinda just tend to wing it, and hope it comes out good. I mean,_

 _we have an overall storyline, but we keep stalling until we can_ _come_

 _up with a good prophecy or excuse to not have one._

 **Pretty much! :]**

 **AND DON'T TELL THEM THAT YET! DATS A SPOILER!**

 _… We already made it clear we needed a prophecy, so it's not much_

 _spoiling it except to tell story progress._

 **True dat.**

 _… We should probably get to the reviews before this gets too long…_

 **I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO SAY THAT! :D**

 _o-0_

 **I'm magical! 8O I can read minds through computers!**

 **But yeah. Reviews.**

* * *

 **Only twee? :'( Sadness.**

 **JaneStarch1:** Mwuahahahahahaha! I is evilness!

 **TheStarsStartFalling:** Okey! And I'll run later. And no, that was actually Dragon's

idea. Not mine. So you can go chase him instead **.**

 **ameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Thank you! And the whole "convince over-rules

story" stuff is all Dragon.

 **STORY TIME!**

* * *

 **~~~~~ Part 19 ~~~~~**

The Prophecy-retrieval group continued onward for the next couple of days, and eventually, without major incident, the hills of Camp Jupiter came into view. The group of demigods (and dragon rider) descended towards the camp, and Amira marveled at the sight of the Roman Engineering and people milling around in the city.

"What is this place?" Amira asked.

"Amira, welcome to Camp Jupiter!" Jason said. "A place where demigods like us can train and live, safe from monster attacks. Just like Camp Half-Blood, but for Roman demigods."

They landed, making sure to steer clear of the Pomerian Line. When the approached the city though, to Amira's surprise and amazement (and she thought nothing would surprise her anymore), a statue appeared out of nowhere, with a burst of yellow sparks.

"Identifications please," Terminus said. Shocked and startled, Amira reached for her sword, her Gedwey Insignia glowing. Annabeth placed a hand on her arm to calm her and the purple-haired Rider relaxed slightly, taking her hand from her sword but kept her hand faintly glowing.

"How does six of the seven of the great prophecy, the Ambassador of Pluto, and Amira…" Annabeth started. She turned to Amira, not knowing the Rider's last name.

"Moraow" Amira supplied, still a little shocked about the talking statue.

"... Amira Moraow work for you?"

"I suppose that'll do," Terminus acknowledged. "Julia? Weapon collection please?"

A little girl came out from the pedestal of the statue. "Hi!"

"Hi, Julia," Frank said, rubbing the 7-year-old girl's head as he handed her his bow. Jason did the same with his Gladius and Piper with her dagger.

"You are giving deadly weapons to a child?" Amira asked them, super confused.

"Yep!" Leo said. "When you're a demigod, you tend to throw normal rules out the window."

"Yes." Terminus added. "My assistant is very responsible. Oh, and Leo, please do keep your dragon as a suitcase while he's within city limits." Leo moved to go convert Festus to suitcase form.

"May I please keep Arv- my sword? I feel very uncomfortable and unsafe without it." Amira asked.

"I apologize, but absolutely no weapons. No exceptions. Even for the legionnaires." Amira hesitated, then very reluctantly unbuckled Arvindr and it's sheath, placing the purple sword on the tray Julia held.

"Pretty sword." The little girl told Amira when she saw the purple blade. "And pretty hair." The Rider couldn't help but smile a little.

"Thank you." She told her, brushing a small strand of hair from her face.

"Very well. You seem to be clean." Terminus said. "You may proceed."

They began to walk away, but Terminus called out to them, "Oh, and please don't start a riot like last time! It was _very_ infuriating to stop the crowds."

"You caused a riot the last time you were here?" Nico asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No… Well… Sorta... Maybe… Yes…" Jason replied.

"What happened?" Nico pressed, grinning.

"I'll tell you later, but the general gist is an eidon possessed Leo and made him fire on the city."

"Umyeahletsnottalkaboutthatrightnoworever." Leo quickly interrupted, face red, stepping between the two. "Uh… I'll just be over there." He headed to the front of the group, fiddling with a few pieces of metal and wire.

Nico and Jason watched Leo for a couple seconds, then burst out into laughter.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

 **(Meanwhile in Alagaesia, not necessarily at the same moment.)**

 _"Why. Won't. You. Stay. Still?!"_ Polybotes roared, swinging his sword like a baseball bat.

"Cuz I don't wanna die." Percy responded like it should have been obvious. He didn't even bother to counterattack, instead keeping just out of Polybotes' reach, but close enough to keep him attacking. "What's wrong? Catfish got your tongue?" He taunted.

"Rhaaarrgh!" Polybotes roared. Then smashed his fists into the ground, causing Percy to trip up.

"Ha!" Polybotes yelled, raising his sword for a final blow. "Looks like the score is 2-1 now! And I only need _one_ point to win!" Percy gulped. Then he struggled not to smile. Suddenly, Polybotes was hit from the back and dragged into the air.

 _"Time to learn how to fly!"_ Saphira growled, and Polybotes flailed, losing his group on his sword.

"You think you can keep me from my prize?" Polybotes bellowed, trying to grab the dragon. Glancing down, Saphira said,

 _"No, not really. I'm just wasting time."_ She said, climbing higher and higher. _"But you want Percy? Then go get him!"_ Then Saphira let go of the giant.

Meanwhile underneath the two in the sky, Percy set the bottom of Riptide on the ground. He looked up for a small second, then moved the sword an inch to the side. Then he grabbed some rocks and used them to prop up Riptide, the blade pointing up. At first the action confused everyone one. Then it started to dawn on them what he was doing.

"Ohhh, I see what're planning." Murtagh said. He said a couple of words in the ancient language and the ground formed up around Riptide's hilt, keeping the blade pointed straight up.

"Alright, we'd better move back." Percy suggested, wiping his hands together. The moment they were clear of impact zone, Polybotes hit the ground, right on top of the sword.

"OOOOWWWW!" He yelled. Arya, Murtagh, and Percy mounted their dragons (Percy riding with Murtagh) and flew off with Eragon and Saphira.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

 **Back to Earth we go!**

the eight of them reached Temple Hill, they found Reyna waiting for them, watching the people of New Rome as they walked around with their families.

"Praetor Reyna." Hazel greeted, happy to see her friend walking over.

"Centurion Levesque," Reyna responded, maintaining formality. They then quickly proceeded to break said formality and hug each other. "It's good to see you again."

"You too." Piper told her friend, giving a hug as well. The others also all gave their greeting to their Roman friend. Then Reyna noticed Amira standing behind them all. The young Alagaesian seemed to be thinking pretty hard. She was looking at the ground and her face a slightly worried yet confused look.

"Who are you?" Reyna asked the Rider. Amira looked up in slight surprise. She had almost forgotten that everyone else was there too.

"What? Oh, uh... My name is Amira." She told the Roman with the usual Elvish greeting, again forgetting no one knew it. Reyna gave her a confused look. A little embarrassed, Amira lowered her hand. "Um... Anyway, Annabeth told that you have something that could be a help to us on our quest?"

"The Sibylline Books." Annabeth supplied. Reyna nodded.

"Yes. Rachel and Ella are not nearly close to finished, but they have gotten far. Follow me." The eight of followed the Roman through New Rome until they reached some weird-looking building and went inside. But as soon as they stepped in, Annabeth and Piper were attacked by a mass of red curls.

"Annabeth! Piper! I'm so glad to see you again!" Rachel exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too, Rachel." Piper told her friend as she exchanged hugs with Hazel.

"What? No love for me?" Leo asked, spreading his arms out. Rachel ignored him.

"Rachel, we need your help." Hazel told the redhead.

"Okay." Rachel agreed. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, a really big something." Piper gestured for Amira to come over. Slowly, the Rider walked over to where the two girls were standing. "First, meet our new friend."

"Hi! I'm Rachel Dare." The redhead greeted.

"Amira Moraow." The Rider introduced simply with a small nod. Despite her happy and friendly attitude, Rachel really put her off. Amira could sense the power radiating from Rachel and it made her slightly wary and a little uncomfortable.

"So! What do you need help with?" The Oracle asked.

"Turns out, Tartarus is coming to the mortal world and we need to hurry and stop him before he destroys everything and everyone on earth and moves to other words as well." Jason explained. For a moment Rachel just stared at the blond with a blank expression.

"That's not good." She eventually said. Jason nodded.

"That's why we were hoping to get a prophecy." Annabeth told her.

"Well, Ella and I got a few things down, not nearly enough, but it's still quite a bit." rachel said as she led them down a hall. She led them into a room where there were some books and scrolls scattered across a big table. On the other side, Ella the Harpy was muttering stuff and eating some jery. She looked up when she saw them come in. She squawked happily and harpy-hugged Hazel.

"Ella is happy to see Hazel again!" She said.

"We're happy to see you too." The daughter of Pluto said with a small laugh. At first, Amira was shocked at seeing a half-bird half-woman, but she eventually brushed it away. She had seen a lot weirder. After exchanging greetings to their friend, the demigods all sat down at the seats at the table. Then Ella seemed to notice Amira. She squawked and started going crazy, quickly hiding behind Hazel's chair.

"Ella? What's wrong?" Frank asked.

 _"Seven half-bloods—_ " Ella started, then shook her head. "No. _Five shall go west-_ no."

"What is happening?" Amira asked, turning to Jason. But it was frank who answered.

"Ella read and memorized a bunch of prophecy books. But then they all got burned and so sometimes Ella can remember what they said."

"How many had she read?" Amira wondered.

"Um, I'm not sure. But apparently a lot." Frank told her. Then Ella stopped muttering and turned to Amira, staring directly into her purple eyes. Amira involuntarily leaned back a bit, unnerved by the harpy's intense gaze. Ella stared at her for a long minute. Then she said,

 ** _A Rider trapped from another land,_**

 ** _Brought here by another's hand._**

 ** _She must search the darkest place,_**

 ** _To find and enter Evil's base._**

 ** _Seven half-bloods shall aid her quest,_**

 ** _And help her in the impossible test_**

 ** _Forced to choose her life or friend,_**

 ** _To save the worlds or bring the end._**

.

* * *

 **HA! I _just_ did that! I just ended that chapter just _like that!_ BECAUSE I CAN!**

 **But because I'm nice, I decided to give you a big, (somehwat)long chapter. As**

 **well** **as the** **prophesy!**

 **(By the way, the took _FOREVER_ to make!)**

 **Dragon isn't here currently, so I can go nuts about my Canoeing Trip! :}** **Yay!**

 ***deep breath***

 **OH MY FRICKIN GOSH!**

 **THAT WAS _SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ MUCH! FRIKIN! ****FUN!**

 **Okay, calming down.**

 **So! Total, we canoed _75_ _freaking miles!_ But IT WAS SOOO ****AWESOME! An I had _lots_ of**

 **super fun adventures! :D**

 **It started when we had to stay the night under a bridge (highway) because** **of dangers of**

 **a lightning storm, The next day** **we got to jump 20ft off a giant rock into** **30ft** **deep water,**

 **then** **my** **other** **friend got stress heat/heatstroke, t** **hen me** **and** **my Best Friend** **got to** **sing**

 **songs** ** _really_** **off-key and _really_ loud ****(we** **were in** **a** **canyon** **so our voices** **echoed really loud**

 **and** **annoyed** **EVERYONE** **and** **everyone** **could hear us even** **though** **we were a mile** **ahead** **),**

 **then** **the same** **person got stress** **heat/heatstroke _again,_ ****then my friend caught a fish** **by taking**

 **it from** **a bird, then we got to camp on a beach were we were** **attacked by literally** ** _thousands_**

 **of misquotes, then we landed on a _different_ beach where ****the wind blew the sand** **and** **caused**

 **a mini-desert sandstorm, then the next day** **we stopped on a beach for lunch where** **there** **was**

 **a** **kayaking group was so we got** **to play games with them and I buried my Bestie up** **to** **her** **head**

 **in** **sand,** **then we** **canoed 22 miles in the last day and finished it off with (about 4 times) singing**

 **We Are The** **Champions!**

 **Overall. we went _very_ far and had a _super extra lot_ of fun!**

 **(Day #1: 1 mile. Day #2: 16 miles. Day #3: 10 miles. Day #4: 12 miles. Day #5: 14 Day#6: 22 Miles)**

 **Total: 72 Miles**

 **As you can see, I am very proud of us. There was 14 teens and 4 adults.** **Even though we mostly**

 **goofed off, we had a _great_ time!**

 **But I _still_ feel like my arms are moving though.**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO** **:D**


	20. Um, Now What? I'm Blank

**So! Who missed me?**

 **Reader:** WHERE WERE YOU?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO UPDATE

YESTERDAY!

 **I'M SO SORRY! I WAS SUPPOSED TO** **BUT I DIDN'T!**

 ***sobs over-dramatically***

 **Sadly, this is a rush job so this is pretty much the entire**

 **author's note. And this is a stupidly short chapter :'(**

 **And, again, Dragon is absent (like I said, rush-job) so**

 **I'll say hello for him.**

 _Hello_

 **Okay. Let's pretend that was him. Now,**

 **Reviews, then story!**

* * *

 **JaneStarch1:** Thanks! Um... Okay? And yes, I have been told that many

times. I almost seem to be more popular for my cliffhangers than stories.

Cuz caps is... not evil for you- I dunno!

 **dauntlessofthesea:** Yeah... It took a while to make though. I kinda just

gave up after my 5th attempt.

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Okaaaaaay then.. Sorry, I was kinda out

of it last week. And thank you! But that was actually Dragon's idea And the

prophesy took FOREVER!

 **STORY TIME!**

* * *

When Ella finished the prophecy, she went back to nibbling on her jerky. A pin could have been heard drop. No one said anything.

"Well that's cheerful," Leo muttered after a minute, breaking the silence. Everyone's heads turned to Amira, who was still staring with wide eyes, not moving an inch.

"Amira? Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"'Forced to choose her life or friend…'" Amira muttered, voice numb. "That does not sound very pleasant."

"Normally, prophecies aren't." Piper agreed. "But at least we have somewhat of an idea of what to do and where to go."

"'She must search the darkest place.' I'm going to guess that's not in the Rainbow Palace?" Leo said.

"What is the Rainbow Palace?" Amira asked, confused. The demigods held back grins, knowing Amira didn't understand sarcasm.

"He's kidding. He means it not a happy place." Nico told her. Amira nodded, now understanding.

"Do you not have sarcasm where you're from?" Leo asked. Amira gave him a blank look.

"Have what?"

"Sarcasm. When you say something in a joking way? When you don't really mean it? When you use a weird voice…?"

"Um... I was born and raised most my youth in Surda and no one spoke as you described. And those in Ellesmera did not either, though they are more serious in their matters." Amira told him slowly.

'Well, except Eragon.' She thought to herself with a mental smile. 'He would always goof off.'

"... I'll take that as a no, then." Leo summarized.

"Wait, where are you from?" Rachel asked Amira. "I've never heard of Elles-something."

"Ellesmera." Amira corrected. "And I, um.…" She shot a glance at Annabeth, not knowing if she should tell her or not.

"You can tell her. We all trust her." Annabeth told the purple-haired teen. The Rider nodded slowly.

"I do not doubt that. But you all are the only ones who knows of… there. I just do not want too many people to know." Amira told her. Annabeth nodded, understanding her concern.

"That makes sense. So I guess you don't have to tell her. It's your choice after all." She told Rider.

"Thank you." Amira turned back to Rachel, who was watching with a confused expression. "I am sorry I cannot tell you as of now. But maybe at another time."

"Um, okay." Rachel agreed. Amira bit her lip and rubbed her neck, the silence getting awkward.

"Aaaannnnyway…" Leo said, "Let's move on to a more cheerful topic."

"Any ideas as to what the "impossible test" is?" Amira asked, ignoring him.

"This is the world of mythology, It could be practically anything, from going around the world in a rowboat to finding a duck." Jason said, shrugging.

"Well, it says that those who join me will "help me through." I am just confused as to what." It it is impossible, then why do it?" Amira asked.

"If it's impossible, that just means it's not possible yet. Maybe whatever we're doing is impossible right now, but not when we get to it," Piper said.

"Wise words." Amira told her friend. " That sounds like something Arya would say." She muttered to herself.

"Who's Arya?" Hazel asked. Amira looked up.

"Did I say that aloud?" She asked, a little sheepishly. The others nodded. "Oh. Arya is a friend of mine."

 _~ ~ ~ ~RANDOM TIME CUT OUT OF NOWHERE!~ ~ ~ ~_

 _-Dragoncrafterex_

"Is she from where you're from?" Frank asked. Amira nodded

"Yes. Arya is a friend of mine." Amira said, thinking of the elf. "Though she is more strict than me or others, she is like a sister I never had but always wished for."

"Strict… Kinda like Jason." Leo said, stroking his chin, earning an elbow from said roman. Amira held back a smile.

"Anyway," Jason said. "Back to the original topic: what are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, the prophecy said we "must search through the darkest place."" Hazeltold Amira. "That doesn't sound very good."

"True." The purple-haired Rider agreed.

"Seeing your situation, I'm going to guess that's not in the mortal world." Rachel said.

"Most likely." Annabeth agreed.

"It said that seven half bloods will help you." Frank told Amira. "Who?"

"Um, I'm not sure. But I am willing to guess some of you will want to join me?" Amira asked with a small, hopeful smile.

"I'm not leaving you until we get Percy back." Annabeth told the Rider, crossing her arms.

"Well, I ain't going anywhere anytime soon." Leo said with a wink. "Like it or not, you're stuck with me."

"Same." Piper and Jason said at the same time.

"Then I am glad I like it." Amira said, returning Leo's wink, causing a faint blush to come to his cheeks.

"I'm still waiting for you to go riding with me." Hazel said, saving Leo from turning into a tomato.

"I got nothing better to do." Frank agreed with a shrug. Amira smiled at the six demigods, beyond glad she wouldn't have to do the quest alone. Then aid half bloods turned to Nico. After a minute he sighed.

"If you're going to the Underworld, you'll need someone who knows their way around." He eventually said. Amira smiled again.

"Thank you. Everyone." She told them.

"Of course." Piper said. "Friends don't leave friends hanging."

"Well, I know one thing," Rachel said with a big smile. "Tartarus won't know what hit him!"

* * *

 **WADDA THINK!**

 **I know, crappily short chappie. SORRY! But like I said:**

 **Rush Job.**

 **Now! I got to go. So if you'll excuse me, I must go make**

 **dinner so my** **stomach will stop grumbling and my s** **iblings**

 **won't bug** **me anymore.**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	21. You're Starting To Annoy me

***clears throat***

 **HALLO EVERYONE!**

 _HIII. First, just wanna say: Makayla wrote this whole chapter. I just edited :P_

 **Awww! Giving me credit? How sweet! But yes, I wrote this chapter. Last night. In**

 **my bed. At** **1 am. On my ipod.**

 _(Last night being several nights by the time you read this. Unless you dug it up from some_

 _archive years from writing)_

 **Yuppers. It was actually three days ago.**

 **OOH! GUESS WHAT?!**

 _What? Tell us! We can't handle the suspense!_

 **MA BROTHER'S HERE! FROM COLORADO! He got in at 2:30 a.m this**

 **morning! I'M SO HAPPY!**

 _*trumpet fanfare*_

 **Trumpets are annoying. Unless it's the song trumpets. I like dat.**

 _You said that last time to. About the 'annoying' part._

 **I know. And I am in meaning of it.**

 _…? Grammar pls?_

 **Says the person who just said pls instead of please. And I SAY WHAT I WANT!**

 _O-o_

 **Never mind.**

 **hi my name is jakfeufhwef and i leiermruiwefnjao**

 **Sorry jakob is tryingto typeadndsnwjfirjrndaueuerufjsnnfasndfsdfslnfs STOP IT EKIEWJGEW**

 _0-o_

 _ok then…_

 **SORRY! Jakob is trying to takecontrol of the keybooard!**

 _HEY JAKOB! HOW DID MAKAYLA ACT WHEN SHE WAS LOOPY?_

Oh my gosh she was _so_ funny! She had no idea i posted until yesterday!

 _Really, Makayla? It took you that long?_

 **:P**

 **How was I supposed to know?! I was planning on posting both storied today, then I** **checked**

 **my email** **and saw the reviews. (I'm being swarmed by flies! I'm going to murder** **someone**

 **soon!)**

 _0-o aaanyway, did you see the author's note Jakob put in?_

 **:( Yes. Not very happy about it. Author's notes are MY thingy!**

 _XD_

 _Well, this is starting to get long. Let's go to da reviews._

But im having so much fun!

 **NO HE'S NOT!**

 _XD_

I never get to bug her this much without death threats!

 _XD XD XD XD XD_

 **I don't give death threats-**

*static*

 _… I'm not sure whether or not to be worried._

;)

* * *

 ***sigh***

 **JaneStarch1:** Thanks! And you'll just have to see!

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Thanking you!

* * *

After the visit with Ella and Rachel and getting the Prophecy, Annabeth, Amira, Piper, Jason, Nico, Leo, Hazel, and Frank decided that, seeing how it was pretty late, they should stay in New Rome for the night. So they found a place to stay. When night finally came, the girls and boys split into two groups, saying their good nights. Piper and Annabeth took one of the two beds in the girl's room while Hazel took the other, Amira saying she would sleep on the (surprisingly hard) couch that was there, despite Hazel's protests. The soft mattress felt foreign and uncomfortable to Amira as she was used to sleeping on the floor of her cave-home or the ground when camping.

Even after the other girls had fallen asleep Amira still lay awake, her worry preventing sleep from taking her. Eventually realizing she won't be getting sleep anytime soon, she stopped trying. She tried to relax her mind, trying to to think of the good things that have happened, trying to ignore the memories of Balenda to avoid breaking down.

A small smile appeared when she thought of her time with Eragon and Arya. She thought about the time she first met teacher.

* * *

 _Amira was about 13 years old, walking around the market of Surda. She strolled around, looking at all the different things. She stopped for a minute to watch someone juggle a few bottles while telling jokes to the small crowd that had gathered around. After a minute or so watching, she continued on her way. She fiddled with the glove on her hand that covered her Gedwey Ignasia. It was fingerless and made of a thin cloth, but it covered the mark. It had been only two days since the strange purple stone the stranger gave her hatched, Baledna entering her life._

 _Amira was so engrossed in her thoughts, she wasn't watching where she was walking and ran right into someone, sending them both to the ground. She tried to catch herself but ended up falling onto her stomach, her glove ripping when it scraped against a rock, the mark on her palm showing._

 _"I am so sorry! I- I wasn't watching myself." She stuttered._

 _"No, it's fine." The stranger said, standing and brushing them self off. "I wasn't watching either. Are you alright"_

 _Amira nodded and quickly scanned the person in front of them. They were wearing a hooded cloak but the fall had pushed the hood off. He was really handsome, Amira would admit that._

 _"Um, y-yes. Thank you." Amira said, accepting his help up. But she winced when she moved her hand._

 _"Your hand. It's hurt." The man said. Amira looked down and saw she had cut her hand as well as her glove, a small bit of blood trailing down. "Here, let me help you." He said, taking her hand in his. Amira felt a small blush come to her cheek and she mentally scolded herself._

 _"I'm Eragon." The man introduced as he took a small cloth from a small pouch at his side. Amira winced as he gently dabbed the blood away._

 _"Am-Amira." Amira replied. Suddenly Eragon froze, looking down at her palm. Amira looked down and saw why. Her cut had stopped stopped bleeding, showing her Gedwey Ignasia. He looked back up to her with a weird look in his eyes, like was trying to pull her secrets out by one look. Amira felt really uncomfortable and wary. Eragon's eyes then flittered around like he was afraid he was being watched. He turned back to Amira._

 _"Follow me." He said. He quickly grabbed her good hand and started walking again, dragging Amira with him_

 _"Where are you taking me?" Amira asked, turning to avoid someone walking by. Eragon said nothing and continued walking. After a minute or so, he led Amira into a strange-looking building, closing the door behind them. Once the door closed her turned back to Amira._

 _"Where's your dragon?" He asked, his voice quiet. Amira's purple eyes widened._

 _"How do you-" She started. Eragon held a hand up, stopping her._

 _"I will explain later. Does anyone else know of your dragon?" Amira shook her head._

 _"N-no. I have kept her hidden."_

 _"Good." He said. He paused for a moment. "Amira, this is very important. You're in serious danger right now. There are people, very bad people, trying to find you and your dragon. You can't let them. You cannot stay here any longer. If you come with me, I can take you somewhere you both can be safe."_

 _"Why should I trust you?" Amira asked. Eragon smiled slightly. Looking around even though there was no one else in the weird building, he slipped off his own gloves. Amira eyes again widened as she saw that he too had a mark on his hand, though his was different._

 _"You have one too?" She asked._

 _"Yes. And I too am a Rider. You can trust me, I'm here to help. And I can bring you someplace safe, somewhere the bad people can't get you." He replied. Amira thought for a moment. Her Aunt and Uncle had died not too long ago and she had been living with a strange family (who did not like her and vise versa). She had always thought of leaving but never could. Now she had a chance. And if there were bad people trying to find her and her dragon…_

 _"Alright. I will come with you." She agreed. Eragon smiled._

* * *

Amira sighed when she remembered the memory. It seemed so long ago. She smiled as she thought of how serious Eragon had been. She would never thought so, he had been so much fun to be with. He had even managed to make training fun. She missed him so much. Other memories of her time with Eragon and Arya swam through her mind. She wondered how they were doing. Last she heard, they were being attacked by giants. Her worry kept growing and growing (which was weird because usually she never worried this much).

Eventually it became too much and she slowly and quietly moved from her place on the couch, being careful not to wake any of the other girls. She silently slipped into the room's bathroom, closing the door. She turned the light on filled the sink with water.

 _"Draumr kópa."_ She whispered quietly. The water shimmered and it showed an image of Percy, Eragon Arya, Murtagh, and their dragons; them all sleeping peacefully in a forest. Amira sighed quietly in relief; they were alright. For a few minutes Amira just watched as they slept, longing to be with them (even if Murtagh and Thorn were there). She smiled sadly as she watched. Eventually she realized she was being kinda creepy, watching them sleep.

"I miss you Eragon. I will come back. I promise." She whispered. Then she ended the spell. She went back onto the couch, laying back down, feeling more relaxed than before. It was about maybe 4-5 a.m. when Amira _finally_ felt herself slowly drifting off and she closed her eyes, not even trying to fight it. But it seemed like only a minute later that Annabeth was shaking her awake.

"You're an even heavier sleeper than Percy." She said with an amused smile. "We weren't exactly being very quiet." Amira smiled tiredly and sat noticed the other girls were already dressed and ready. Amira stretched her arms. There was a knock on the door and Piper got up to get it. When the boys came in, Amira had managed to sit up but was still really tired from her lack of sleep. Then she realized (despite the little amount of sleep she had) she didn't have any dreams last night.

"Nice hair. That should totally be a new style." A voice said, snapping Amira from her thoughts. She looked up to see Leo grinning. She looked down at her purple hair and saw it all messy. She realized what the rest of her must look like, but was too tired to care.

"Well _I_ can control _my_ hair." Amira retorted with a yawn.

"Burn!" Piper exclaimed from where she was upside down on one of the beds, dangling halfway off. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You win this round." He surrendered after a minute.

Amira smiled then yawned. The others started talking. She tried to focus as they were trying to decide what to do next, but their words seemed to blur together in Amira's head. Amira furrowed her eyebrows. Being a Rider, she usually didn't need much sleep. Sure, she didn't get that much sleep last night, but she usually had a strong energy level. So why was she so tired? It confused and worried her. Amira's eyelids started feeling heavy and her eyes started drooping...

"Amira?!" Someone called. Amira's head snapped up.

"Huh? What? Where?" She stuttered, looking around. She saw her friends watching her with confused and worried looks.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Uh, y-yeah. - I am just tired. I did not get very much sleep last night." She said.

"Do you need some more sleep?" Hazel asked. "I'm sure we can wait a while longer before going."

"No, I am alright." Amira denied, not wanting to be the cause of stalling their quest.

"You sure? You've almost fallen asleep three times." Nico told her.

"Really, I am fine. Thank you though." Amira said, holding back another yawn.

"Okay…" Annabeth held, not looking too convinced. "Did you hear what we said?" Amira felt herself blush a little.

"Um, no. Sorry."

"It's fine." Jason said. "We were just talking about getting to the Underworld."

"Do you know how to get there?" Amira asked Nico even though she knew he probably did, but trying to keep focus by talking.

"Yeah. Normally I just shadow travel there, but there's too many of us. The entrance is in LA." He said.

"L A?" She asked.

"Los Angeles." He said, forgetting Amira wasn't from Earth. Amira gave him a blank look. "In California." Another blank look.

"Dude, she's not from here. She doesn't know what that is." Jason told him, holding back a laugh.

"Right, I forgot." Nico said with a small blush. Amira held back a smile, glad she could finally make the son of Hades blush (even if not directly).

"It is fine. You would be just as confused if in Alagaesia." She told him.

"True."

"Well, it's about 11:00 now." Annabeth said. "We should probably get going."

The demigods (and Rider) grabbed their things and left. They were given back their weapons back from Terminus after leaving New Rome. Amira mentally sighed happily again when she buckled Arvindr around her waist. She had felt so uncomfortable without her sword. She was still really tired, which confused her. Usually walking around and talking woke her up. But she couldn't seem to shake the sleepiness trying to take her.

Why couldn't she have been this tired last night?

"Amira, why don't you ride with Leo again and take a nap or something?" Piper suggested. Amira wanted to protest, but the word nap sounded so good...

"Alright." She agreed. Amira climbed onto Festus, Leo quickly following. But this time he sat behind her.

"Don't want you falling off like before." He said. Amira nodded, blushing a little when she felt his arms move around her. Festus, Blackjack, Frank (turning again into an eagle), and Jason took off into the sky while Arion and Mrs. O'Leary started off on the ground.

"Do you know how long it will take until we reach... Where we are going?" Amira asked Leo after a minute of flying.

"Um, not sure exactly. But not too long. Usually it's about five hours when driving. But since we're flying it should only take about maybe four." He said. Amira nodded. She leaned back against him, not seeing the blush on his cheeks. No longer trying to stay awake, Amira sighed and closed her eyes.

She was asleep before she finished sighing.

* * *

When Amira opened her (dream) eyes, she found herself once again at Hades' palace, facing the embodiment of Tartarus. He was standing beside Balenda, who was still chained to the wall.

"You surprised me." Tartarus said. "Usually people can't stay awake as long as you did."

"You _made_ me so tired?" Amira asked.

"Yes." He admitted. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Why today? Why not speak with me last night?" The Rider wondered.

"Where's the fun in that? I much rather enjoy making people fall asleep during the day."

"Why?" Amira asked, her gaze again returning to her dragon. Tartarus paused.

"I'm not sure." The primordial admitted. "It just is."

"Why did you call me here?" Amira asked, not wanting to stay asleep longer than needed.

"There's been a... change of plans, you might say." Tartarus told Amira.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Instead of doing what I had instructed before, which you completely ignored by the way, I want you to do something else. Instead of sabotaging the quest, I want you to continue it."

"What? We were sent on a quest to destroy you, and you want for us to continue?" Amira asked, completely confused.

"No. Of course not! But I want you to continue what you are doing at this present moment. Continue to the entrance of the underworld. But instead of trying to stop me, bring the demigods here: to Hades' former Palace."

"And why would I do that?" Amira demanded. Tartarus held up the small bottle Amira recognized from their last encounter: the Dimethylmercury.

"Like I said before; it's hard to be a Dragon Rider without a dragon." Amira felt her heart drop. She couldn't betray her friends. But... she also couldn't lose her dragon. Balenda was a part of her (literally).

"You are really starting to annoy me." Amira muttered.

 _"Amira don't do it!"_ Balenda told her rider through their mental connection. _"Don't betray your friends. Not for me."_

"But I- I have to." Amira told her soul partner.

 _"Tartarus will destroy this world if you do! You must stop him."_ The purple dragon said. Amira felt tears come to her eyes.

"I know. But I cannot lose you."

 _"Amira Moraow shut up and listen to me!"_ The dragon demanded. _"Help your friends. You can live without me. But if you don't stop Tartarus, he will destroy this both worlds and everyone on them!"_

"You're stuck." Tartarus told Amira. If he had a face, Amira guessed he would have an evil smirk. "You know what you _should_ do, but you also know _what_ you want to do."

"Stop." Amira muttered, her hands in fists. _"Stop it!"_

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Stop confusing me! Stop messing with my head!" She demanded, pressing her hands to her head.

"I'm not doing anything." The primordial said. "You're doing it to yourself. You know which is right. But you want to do the opposite."

"I- I cannot-" Amira stuttered, falling to her knees, her hands in her purple hair. Her head pounding painfully from being torn between the two decisions. "But I- I-

"Remember what I said." Tartarus told Amira. "Bring the demigods to me, and I'll give you your dragon. Don't tell anyone about this. You have until sunset. Do as I say, or I kill her."

And with that, Amira's vision went dark.

* * *

 **MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **WHAT DO YA TINK?**

 _Nicely done! Is Jakob still alive?_ _Or did you murder him backstage_ _for_

 _posting?_

 **…**

 **Do you really want the answer to that?**

 _… No..?_

 **Didn't think so.**

Hi im a ghost now

 _… He's dead. I should probably start backing out of the room slowly..._

 **Um… Sure**

 _*eases door closed*_

 _*muffled* I'll be over there_

Great! You made him go away! Maybe he saw your face and you scared him

away?

 **…**

 _O-O_

 **He's just asking to get murdered now.**

 _*meep*_

 **I'll let you all go so you don't have to see this.**

SAVE MEWTGI

*doors slam and sirens wail*

 **Muahahahaha!**

*Lots of booms then static*

 **I tink Jake ded. :)**

* * *

 _… So ya_

 **;P**


	22. Betrayal!

**HI!**

 **I'm in a _major_ rush!**

 **Dragon's not here!**

 **No Author's note!**

 **Sorry!**

* * *

 ***sigh* I'm seriously about to cry.**

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Yeah, I don't know what Id'd do either. Pretty hard choice.

* * *

Amira shot up. She looked around with wide eyes. Then she saw she was still on Festus in the air and relaxed a bit.

"You okay?" A voice asked from behind her. Amira looked behind her and saw Leo watching her with a worried gaze. She sighed and looked forward again.

"Yes, I am alright. I... I had a bad dream." She said. Tartarus telling her to betray her friends was a pretty bad dream.

"Oh." Leo said simply. "Okay."

Amira sighed again, leaning against Leo, once again drawing a blush from the mechanic. But Amira saw it that time. Either Leo really liked her and got flushed whenever she even touched him, or his cheeks were constantly heating up. She knew it was the first and held back her own blush at the thought of someone liking her. She was only fifteen.

Wait. Fifteen? Amira frowned as she counted the days since she was taken from Alagaesia. She then realized she had turned sixteen two days before. She had missed her own birthday.

"Wha'cha thinkin 'bout?" Leo asked, seeing her thoughtful expression. Amira opened her purple eyes and looked up at him, still laying against him.

"Not much. I had just realized I had missed my birthday. It was two days ago."

"How old are you now?" He wondered.

"Sixteen. Where I am from, it is when I am officially considered a woman. I know my friends planned a big celebration for me, even though they tried to keep secret from me. I feel upset that I missed it." She told him.

"Oh. Well, it's kinda late... But happy birthday." Leo said. Amira smiled. After a small moment, she sat up and turned around. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, rather close to his lips.

"Thank you." She told him, returning to her original position. She could feel Leo heating up and she didn't have to look to know his face was dark red.

"Uh... Of- of course." He stuttered. "I just- I mean- I -you're welcome." Amira smiled again.

She relaxed, feeling the air pass around her.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

It was after about an hour that they stopped for lunch. Jason, Annabeth, Frank, Amira, and Leo saw Hazel, Piper, and Nico had stopped and they flew down.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked after transforming back into himself.

"Nothings wrong." Hazel said. "We just decided to have lunch before we got to the Underworld." Frank nodded.

"Hey Amira? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jason asked Amira as she helped bring out the lunch they packed. She nodded, handing the sandwich to Piper, and followed him.

"What is wrong?" She asked when they were out of earshot.

"Stop leading him on." Jason told her bluntly.

"What? I am confused to what you mean." Amira told him.

"Leo. Stop leading him on. Amira, he _really_ likes you. But you're not from his world and eventually you're going to go back. He knows that; you know that. I know what heartbreak can do to someone. And I won't see his heart get broken because you leave." The Roman said. Amira nodded slowly, understanding what he's trying to get at. She fiddled with her bracelet.

"I can understand your worry, Jason." Amira said. "I am not trying to "lead him on," but I cannot control how Leo feels for me. If he chooses to love me, I cannot stop him."

"That's true. But don't make him feel like he has chance with you." He said. She nodded.

"I will try." She said, glad her voice was normal.

"Thank you." Jason said. Then he left back over to the others. Amira watched him leave.

"How I also wish he did not love me. For after today, you all will hate me." Amira said to herself, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away then joined the demigods. After about a half hour of their break, they decided to continue. Jason, Annabeth, and Frank took off back into the air. Amira was about to join Leo again, but Jason's words echoed in her head. Instead she asked Piper to switch and she agreed, trying to ignore Leo's gaze. So Amira joined Hazel on Arion and Piper on Festus with Leo.

"I saw Jason looking kinda upset after your talk. What was it about?" Hazel said after a few minutes, having to talk a little louder than normal to be heard over to the wind. Amira sighed and told her about what Jason said.

"I hate to be a downer, but I kinda have to agree." Hazel said. "Leo and I aren't exactly the closest, but I don't want to see him hurt either." Amira nodded.

"So I thought. I do not want to hurt him, but I cannot control his feelings." The Rider said.

"I guess you're right. But just... Be careful." Hazel advised. Amira nodded again. It was about another hour or so before Nico managed to signal to everyone to stop.

"We're almost to the entrance of the Underworld." He said when everyone had gathered. "It's about a ten minute walk. We should leave the-"

"We can't go there!" Amira blurted out. Everyone turned to her with questioning looks.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Jason asked. Amira winced. She hadn't meant to say that. She didn't want her friends to go headfirst into danger without knowing what might happen. But then Tartarus's words echoed in her head.

 _'Do as I say, or I kill your dragon.'_

"Um, never mind. Forget I said anything." She tried and failed to fix herself.

"Amira what's wrong? Why can't we go?" Annabeth demanded. "Is there some kind of trap you saw in your dream?" Amira bit her lip.

"I- I cannot say." The Rider said, trying to bluff her way out, not wanting to confess her betrayal. Annabeth then turned to Piper, who sighed.

"Amira. Tell us why we you think we can't go to the Underworld." She told her, charmspeak laced deep in her words. Amita tried to fight her words, but failed.

"Tartarus spoke to me in a dream and blackmailed me into betraying you and leading you into his trap." Amira blurted. Her purple eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"You- what? You were going to _help_ him?!" Piper demanded. Amira very slowly nodded her head.

"We trusted you and you were going to betray us!" Jason accused.

"I had no choice!" She told him, tears forming.

 _"Of course_ you have a choice!" Hazel said. You _always_ have a choice!"

"I did not." Amira said, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Amira, why on Earth would you even _think_ about helping Tartarus?"Piper said.

"Because he would kill Balenda if I did not!" Amira cried, a single tear sliding down her cheek, her own words causing her heartache.

"Who's Balenda?" Annabeth asked after a minute. Amira distractedly noticed that Leo hadn't a said a word so far or even looked up at her.

"She- she is my dragon. Tartarus holds her captive and- and uses her to blackmail me to do as he wants."

"A dragon?" Nico repeated.

"Yes. Balenda is my dragon. She hatched and chose me as her Rider. Knowing I could lose her... I could not deny him." Amira confessed, another tear sliding down her cheek.

Suddenly Amira felt a sharp pain in her chest and she stumbled back with a gasp, her hands going to her chest. The pain was different and worse than anything she had ever felt before, causing tears to fall. It was nearly unbearable. It felt like someone was tearing her heart from inside her and ripping it open.

"Amira? Amira are you okay?" Leo asked, grabbing her arm.

A sharp pain then jabbed into her mind and she collapsed to the ground with a short scream. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Then her eyes widened as she felt something happening. It was her mental connection to Balenda. It felt like... It was fading; like it was being cut. Then Amira's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She had told them. She told the demigods and did what Tartarus said not too. He had threatened he would kill her dragon if she told them.

And he hadn't lied.

"Amira! What's going on?!" Piper asked.

Amira didn't hear her. Then she heard Balenda roar, her voice filled with pain and anguish. Then it was gone. Amira's eyes widened when she no longer felt any connection to her dragon at all.

"NO! No Balenda!" Amira sobbed, collapsing to the ground. "No! Please!"

 _"I warned you what would happen. You knew the consequences."_ Tartarus's voice said in her mind. Then Amira's anguish turned to fury. Her sobbing stopped and her hands clenched into fists, her hands glowing bright.

"What have you done to my dragon?!" She demanded.

"I told you what would you didn't listen. I guess the title 'Dragon Rider' doesn't apply to you anymore." He said.

Amira gasped, feeling a knife stabbing into her heart. Her hands clenched to fists. Tears were flowing down Amira's cheeks. She screamed and a wave of energy was released, completely destroying the clearing. The trees were uprooted and the plants were killed, throwing everything back. The energy released from Amira sent the seven demigods flying dozens of feet away from her. Then Amira saw only black.

And for the first time, she welcomed the darkness.

* * *

 **MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Review!**

 **Or I won't post! ;)**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	23. You're Going To Run Out Of Tears

**HEYO! IT'S ME AGAIN!**

 **Okay, be honest. How many of you just went "Ugh! Not _her_ again! Now I**

 **have to listen/read her whining _again!"_ Well guess what?**

 **Reader:** What?

 **I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE BLABBING TODAY! Nope! Today, we have a very**

 **special "guest" joining us.** ** _(Sadly, Dragoncrafterex has not been available_**

 ** _lately_** _(we are_ so _talking about that later)_ ** _so_** ** _it's not him) :'(_**

 **But _this_ guy, however, is awesome. In fact, he is _so_ awesome, you won't be**

 **able to** **stop reading this Author's Note! Because him amazingly coolness will**

 **blind your eyes from reading anything else! In fact, if you look up the word**

 **"awesome" in the dictionary, it will be a picture of him!**

Ok now you're laying it on _way_ too think. Hello! Who am I? Well I-

 **HE IS MAKAYLACO'S AMAZINGLY AWESOME BOYFRIEND WHO SHE** **LOVES**

 **VERY** **MUCH AND ISN'T EVER LETTING ANYONE TAKE HIM** **EVER BECAUSE**

 **HE IS HER'S AND NO ONE ELSE'S SO DON'T EVEN ASK!**

Wow. That was sounded _so_ possessive!

 **I was just letting them know. You are mine, and mine only.**

I think they got that figured out... Anyway. My name as you probably [and hopefully

have guessed] is Jakob Johnson. And no, I am not that famous football player either.

 **Nope! Just an extremely attractive teenage boy living a few houses down**

 **from** **his girlfriend.**

Who apparently is pretty possessive her said boy.

 **Shut up.**

; )

 **:P**

 **We/I am going to go to the reviews now, if you don't mind.**

Sure. The readers are probably tired of hearing [seeing] you blab.

 **Shut up.**

* * *

 **Seriously you guys. You're making me sad. I might go back to**

 **"certain amounts of reviews for updates."**

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Yup. Things are getting real. And sorry, I can't answer

that as that would be a spoiler. But thanks for reviewing all the time!

* * *

 **~~ In Alagaesia ~~**

Eragon wasn't sure what woke him. Maybe it was him naturally waking up or maybe someone's voice had woken him. He could have sworn someone had been talking. But Percy, Arya, Murtagh, and their dragons were all still deep asleep. Then he heard it again.

 _"I miss you Eragon. I will come back. I promise"_ Eragon shot up. It sounded like Amira. A small voice, barely audible, but there.

"Amira?" He called, waking Percy and Arya. He got no answer. "Amira!"

"Dude. You okay? What happened?" Percy asked, rubbing his eyes. Eragon sighed after a moment, thinking it must have been him.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Eragon, what happened?" Arya asked. "I know you miss her, but Amira is not here."

"I know. I just- I thought I heard her." Eragon said. He sighed. "I do miss her. She's been gone for so long... I keep feeling like something bad is happening to her. But I don't know if I'm just imaging it or if I'm not. It's making me even more worried."

"Amira is a strong and brave young girl." Arya told him, placing a hand in his. "She is alright. You needn't worry."

"Plus she's got a mini army of powerful half-gods on her side." Percy reminded him. Eragon smiled faintly.

"I know. But I still worry." He replied.

"There's nothing wrong with being worried. But when you wake up at who-knows-how-late thinking you heard her, that might be a bit too much." Percy said with a tired grin. Eragon smiled in return.

"I know. And I'm sorry for waking you."

"Nah, you're fine." The demigod said, laying back down. "But seriously: stop worrying. She's perfectly fine."

If only he knew he was lying.

* * *

 **~~ Earth ~~**

Amira didn't want it to go.

The darkness. It relieved the pain, making her feel completely numb. She felt nothing, heard nothing, saw nothing; only black. It was as if she didn't exist, just... Being. Amira didn't know how long she was in the darkness, but she didn't want it to go. She had never liked dark before; but in that moment, she loved it.

Then she suddenly felt something weird, a tingling, like when your hand falls asleep, but all through her body. Then she heard voices talking, barely audible, and a steady but pretty slow beeping sound. The beeping sped up and the voices suddenly got more urgent, more appearing. Then there was a bright light. Amira opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred then very slowly started to clear. She groaned slightly as her head pounded painfully. Then the bright light was turned off and her vision started to focus. Looking down, Amira saw she was laying on an odd bed. To her right, there was a weird machine-like thing beeping with a red line. Looking up she saw Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Nico, Frank, and Leo standing around her with worried expressions.

"Amira! Oh thank gods you're awake!" Hazel exclaimed when she saw Amira's purple eyes open, pure relief evident in her voice.

"Wh- where- where am I?" Amira asked quietly, her voice hoarse and throat dry.

"You're on Olympus in the main infirmary. Olympus is the home of the gods." Annabeth said. "We had Nico shadow travel you here and we caught up soon after." Amira nodded slowly, her head pounding. She felt like she had just sprinted 20 miles while holding 500 pounds above her head and holding her breath.

"How long...?" She asked.

"You've been unconscious for four days." Nico told her.

"We weren't sure what to do after you passed out so we took you here." Piper then added.

"Wh- what happened?" Amira said, her voice quiet. She couldn't remember anything that had happened, and she felt like there was a hole in her heart for some reason.

"Well, we aren't sure actually." Frank admitted. "You were talking about a dragon then you stumbled back and started crying. Then you screamed and literally blew up the forest."

Then Amira suddenly remembered what happened: Tartarus's warning, destroying the clearing. Her eyes widened as she remembered what happened with Balenda. How their connection disappeared, her voice filled with pain. He had threatened he would kill Balenda if Amira told her friends about his trap. But Amira did tell them. And he hadn't lied. Tears came to her eyes and her hands went to her mouth. Balenda, her dragon, her partner of soul and mind... Gone. Amira tried reaching her mind out to her dragon. Tears slid silently down her face as she felt nothing. She buried her face in her hands. Balenda couldn't be gone. They had gone through so much together, been together for so long... Amira felt someone sit on the edge of her bed. She said nothing, silently crying. She felt her arms wrap around her and she leaned into their embrace.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked quietly. Amira shook her head, still crying. The other demigods realized Amira just needed some time and silently (and reluctantly) left the room, leaving Leo with Amira. It was about 5 minutes later that Amira's sobbing finally started to slow, starting to run out of tears. Leo was gently running a hand through her purple hair, not saying anything and just holding her. Amira eventually managed to stop her sobbing. Her eyes were red and her breathing was shaky.

"Amira? Are you okay?" Leo again asked quietly. Amira shook her head.

"She's gone." She said, her voice hoarse. "She's gone and it's my fault."

"Who's gone?" Leo asked, his voice still quiet.

"Balenda. My dragon... gone. He took her from me and now she's gone." Amira said, voice shaky. She leaned her forehead against Leo's chest, feeling his arms around her. "I couldn't keep her safe. I th- I thought if I did what Tartarus told me, she would be okay. But I was wrong. And now- now she's gone. My best friend..." Tears again slid down her cheeks.

"I wish I could tell you you'll be okay, but I don't know if I'd be lying." Leo said, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Thank you for everything, Leo." Amira said after a minute of silence.

"Of course." He replied. "But you're end up running out of tears."

Amira pulled back a bit from their hug. Her eyes looked deep into Leo's, purple meeting brown. Then she leaned forward. Amira's eyes closed as she gently pressing her lips against Leo's. She felt him stiffen like he was tasered. Then he slowly returned her kiss. Her lips were unbelievably soft, her kiss so gentle. Tingles were sent through Leo's body as he felt her kiss him. After a minute, Amira pulled back from their kiss, her lips tingling slightly. Leo sat frozen, unmoving. Usually Amira would have smiled at his expression, but the huge hole in her heart made her unable to. Instead, she leaned back into Leo's chest, his arms around her. Leo was still frozen when the others again joined them. But he quickly snapped from his shock when the door opened, not wanting anyone to ask anything.

He had heard what Jason had told Amira before: telling her not to "lead him on" because he didn't want Leo to get hurt when she returned to her world. But Leo didn't care. Yes, he loved Amira, but he was used to girls not being able to be with him. And yes, he would be sad when she left. But he eventually would get over her. But Leo hadn't ever thought Amira might like him. So he was completely shocked when she kissed him. At first he couldn't do anything. Then he started to return her kiss. Leo had felt like he would melt into a puddle. He felt a loss when she pulled back.

"Amira? Are you okay?" Hazel asked when they came back into the room. The purple-haired teen slowly shook her head, still leaning into Leo's embrace.

"I do not think I will ever be okay. Not anymore." She said, eyes still closed, barely able to hear. Sadness and pain came to the demigod's faces. Hearing their friend say that... It hurt. Amira's voice lacked any and all emotion, sounding shattered, like the smallest tap would shatter her completely.

"I'm really sorry Amira." Jason said. "For everything: for blaming you, not trusting you."

"Me too." Piper said. Amira said nothing.

"I'm not sure what had happened," Hazel started. "But just know: I'm here for you."

"We all are." Annabeth said. Amira nodded slowly; her purple eyes still closed. The room door opened again and someone came in. Amira opened her eyes enough to see they were wearing a long white jacket. Probably a medic.

"So how is everyone doing? Is this Amira?" The person asked. If Amira had to guess, judging from the voice, she would say a man about 20 years old.

"Yeah." Piper affirmed. "Amira, this is Apollo. He's our god of healing." Amira once again nodded. She felt like someone had taken her heart out, ripped it into nothing, then forgot to put it back. She felt nothing at all.

"So, care to tell what happened?" Apollo asked. Amira still said nothing so Annabeth explained.

"Well then." Apollo said after a minute. "That's... Quite a story. You're from, Alagasha?"

"Alagaesia." Amira corrected quietly. She didn't see the others again wince at the emptiness of her voice.

"And you said you're a Dragon Rider?" He asked. Amira felt more tears slide her cheeks as another stab of pain in her heart.

"Not anymore." She said, forcing the words. Realization then hit the demigods like a slap. They realized why Amira was constantly crying and sounded so empty, why she blew up the forest...

"Balenda is your dragon, isn't she?" Annabeth asked. Amira shook her head.

"Not anymore." She repeated.

"Tartarus. You said he had blackmailed you into helping him." Piper remembered. "He used her against you, didn't he?" Amira said nothing again, nodding slightly. Leo wrapped his arms around her again and she leaned against him. Apollo then said something Amira didn't hear then left. The demigods sat on the couch and chairs, trying to stay together. It was about 5 minutes before anyone said anything.

"He told me not to say anything." Amira finally said. The other's heads snapped up to her.

"What?" Hazel asked, eager to hear her friend say anything.

"He said to keep him a secret. He appeared to me in a dream more than once and told me what he wanted me to do." They realized Amira was telling them what Tartarus had wanted her to do and what he had planned and they moved a bit closer to listen. "He had first told me to stop the quest, but then said to bring you to Hades' Palace. Knowing I would not listen, he captured Balenda from my world and brought me here. He used her to blackmail me, threatening her with a poison. I could not deny him. When someone is chosen as a Rider, they and their dragon form a bond, connecting our minds and souls." Amira's voice was shaking like she was going to cry. Hazel reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. "The bond is unbreakable by anything, even death. But someway he broke it, keeping to his threat. The pain I feel is worse than anything I have felt in all my life. There is an emptiness that cannot be filled. Knowing she is gone..." Amira couldn't finish. Tears were again sliding down her cheeks.

"You'll be fine." Someone said. But Amira's mind was too fuzzy to try to figure out who.

"I'm not so sure about that." Apollo said, coming back into the room.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Well..." The god held. "That depends. See, Amira. I don't know how to say it, so I'll do it bluntly. Somehow, you exerted yourself to death." Amira actually opened her eyes as everyone gave him confused looks.

"What?" Jason asked.

"You said you she used magic to destroy the forest you were in. Well, the amount of energy and "magical power" she used literally killed her."

"Then how am I still here?" Amira asked.

"From what's going on with Tartarus in control of the Underworld, I'd say he didn't let you stay dead and brought you back." Apollo said, turning to Amira.

"I am confused." She said. "Why- why would he want me to stay alive? I have no reason to." She muttered the last part so only her (and Leo) could hear. His arms around her tightened.

"Maybe he thought you would still help him." Frank suggested. Apollo shot Amira a slightly surprised look, not knowing she had helped him.

"Possibly." Amira said, unconvinced. Then she frowned. If she died, and was no longer a Rider… Did she still have her magic? She held up her hand then almost started crying again. Her Gedwëy Ignasia: it was gone. Amira's free hand went to her mouth, tears almost forming. This couldn't be happening. She had to make sure this all was real.

"Leo slap me." She muttered.

"What?" Leo asked, not hearing her.

"Leo slap me." Amira said louder.

"What? Why would I do that?" The Latino asked.

"Just do it!" She demanded. "As hard as possible."

"No! I'm not going to slap you." Leo protested.

"Please! I- this has to be a dream or a trick. This cannot be happening." The purple-haired teen pleaded. Amira then felt a sharp pain on her cheek and her head snapped to the side. She winced at the sharp pain.

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed, him having slapped Amira.

"What? She told me to." He said. Amira ignored them (and the new pain on her cheek) and looked down at her hand. Again, she saw no mark. The small hope she had that everything was a trick or dream disappeared. Amira reached down for her magic but felt nothing. She muttered the spell that would usually make light appear on her palm, but again nothing happened. Her eyes widened and she tried it again, trying even harder. Still nothing happened. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Even after a Rider's dragon died, they still had their mark and magic. So why didn't she...?

"Amira? What's wrong?" Nico asked.

"My- my magic... It is gone. I cannot- there is nothing." The (former) Rider muttered, pain in her voice. She fell backwards, laying on her back on the bed. After a minute she rolled to her side, facing away from the demigods. They took that as a their cue and silently got up, reluctantly leaving the room. Leo squeezed her hand once before also slipping away.

Amira closed her eyes again, letting the tears fall.

* * *

 **MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEEEVIL!**

You. Are. Evil. Pure, utter evil.

 **Why thank you! :)**

That wasn't a complement.

 **I know ;) But I _am_ evil. That is a _very_ well known fact in my personal**

 **Fanfiction business. Just ask the readers. All the cliffhangers and**

 **suspense...**

You are an evil, tortuous demon to the kind heart of those poor, book loving readers.

 **Wow. That's not a very nice thing to say. Especially to your own** **girlfriend!**

And? You could be my mother. But you're still evil.

 **Babe, if there's one thing you need to know about me: I am evil in my**

 **writing ways. And I ain't gonna stop. ;) Sorry honey, but I'm not sorry.**

*turns to readers* Well I tried. Sorry.

 **Awww! Don't worry sweetie. I'm not evil to you.**

 **OH! GUESS WHAT!**

[Topic change!] But what?

 **Readers:** What?

 **MY HIGH SCHOOL'S HOMECOMING DANCE IS COMING UP!** **8D**

Oh joy. :l Another place to show off my "amazing dance moves" and get bombarded

by watching girls.

 **He's not joking. It happens every dance.** **But you do have amazing** **dance**

 **moves.** **Seriously.** **He is A.M.A.Z.I.N.G!** **And I'm not just** **saying that** **because**

 **I** **love you(well, there's that too). He gets** **crowds** **watching** **him _every_ time! **

All I do is watch "how to dance" videos on YouTube. It's actually pretty hard to learn.

 **You're still amazing. I many ways.**

 ***gives quick kiss***

 **ANYWHO! I'll just let y'all go because we're just rambling.**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

Don't try to fit in. You were born to stand out.

-Jake J


	24. What Do We Do Now?

**HEYO**

 **How is everyone? Good? Good.**

You know, they might not have answered with a 'good'. The reader could have

said 'horribly terrible!'

 **Hmm. True. But my sparkling personality just brightens** **their** **day!**

 **By the way, if any of you are wondering,**

 **"Hey. How come I haven't seen Dragoncrafterex talking with you**

 **lately?"**

 **To tell you the truth? I don't know either. For some reason he's** **just**

 **not** **around. And he doesn't answer when I PM him :'(**

Boo hoo. Sadness about some other guy! Sad, sobs, cries. Pooey. No other

writer guy. :\

 ** _Now_ who's being the possessive one?**

...

 **I am allowed to miss my friend who I have not heard from in a** **long**

 **time!** ***pointed glare at you-know-who***

Eh

 **Jake...**

Eh

 **Shut up.**

Yes Kayla!

 **Good boy! ;) (Love that)**

Grrr

 **Back to the original topic!**

 ***clears throat*** **DRAGON YOU ARE IN SOOOOOOOOO TROUBLE** **NEXT TIME WE TALK!**

 **K. Got that out.**

*whipser* Anger issues

 **JAKOB JOHNSON SHUT UP AND STOP ANNOYING ME!**

 **Reader:** OOH! She full named you!

 **Yes I did. And I barely ever do that. But he is _really_ starting to**

 **annoy me. HE WON'T STOP TOUCHING ME! He is _jabbing_ both**

 **my** **sides with pencils! IT HURTS!**

It's fun watching her try to avoid it! (She's horrible at it)

 **Didn't I say to shut up?**

 _Maybe ; )_

 ***Grumble* Let's just do reviews.**

Ok!

* * *

 **MythicalScience** : It's fine. And ya, Jake's pretty nice and adorable and sweet and just

perfect! _**:)**_ WHEN HE'S NOT JABBING MY BODY WITH SHARP OBJECTS! **_:'(_** :P

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Ya... I felt kinda bad about that. BUT! There's good

reasons for that.

 **dauntlessofthesea:** Yup! I would. And if you want to know that, I can't say anything

so you'll just have to read to find out. Just think of the facts. And nice tip! I'll work on

that.

 **STORY!**

* * *

"So... What do we do now?"

Piper, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Nico had all gathered in the waiting room of the Infirmary. After seeing and hearing Amira in so much pain (mentally and emotionally) they decided she just needed some time alone. Annabeth shrugged to Hazel's question.

"I'm not sure." She admitted.

"Amira's the main person of the prophecy." Jason said. "Without her we can't really do anything."

"But she's really hurt right now." Piper added, leaning against Jason. "Physically and emotionally. We can't make her do anything."

"I don't know much about the whole "Dragon Rider" thing, but losing her dragon really hurt her." Frank said.

"She said Tartarus had used her dragon to blackmail her into helping her." Hazel remembered.

"But she also said he had threatened to kill her dragon if she told us about talking with him." Nico added. "He hadn't wanted us to know she was helping him." Piper's eyes widened and her hands went to her mouth.

"I made her." She said. "I made her tell us, and Tartarus..." She didn't seem to be able to finish.

"It's not your fault, Pipes." Jason told her. "You couldn't have know what would happen. We were just so caught up in wanting to know what Amira didn't want to say." Piper seemed to feel a bit better, but not by much.

"I still feel horrible." She muttered. Jason wrapped his arm around her.

"Amira said something about not being able to use her magic." Hazel said. "Any ideas how? From her reaction, I'm willing to guess that's something that shouldn't have happened."

"I agree. But Apollo said Amira had literally killed herself from using too much magic after Tartarus killed her dragon." Nico said. "She's so torn right now that it looks and sounds like she's really depressed. How long do you think she'll be like this?"

"I'm not sure." Annabeth said. "But I'm pretty sure this isn't the kind of thing Amira will just brush off. Losing her dragon really hurt her." They sat in silence for a few minutes as the thought of their friend. They didn't know Amira that much, but it hurt them to see her in so much pain. And her not being from Earth really didn't help with think of how to make her feel better. They didn't know anything about anything from her world.

"I hate seeing Amira like that." Piper muttered after a few minutes. "She just sounded so... Empty. Broken. Like she was drained off all feelings."

"I wish there was a way we could help her." Hazel said with a sigh.

"Leo? Are you okay? You haven't said anything since we left Amira's room." Leo looked up at Jason's words, a little startled.

Leo had completely zoned out everything everyone had said. His mind was spinning, but his thoughts kept returning to when Amira kissed him. He hadn't ever been kissed before (excluding Piper's sisterly pecks on his cheeks), and his lips tingled still when he thought of how soft her lips had been against his. He had heard what Jason had told Amira: telling her not to "lead him on" because he didn't want Leo to get hurt when she returned to her world. He didn't care. Leo knew he loved Amira but he was used to girls not being able to be with him. And yes, he would be sad when she left. But eventually he would get over her. Leo hadn't ever thought Amira might like him so he was completely shocked when she kissed him.

"Huh? What?" He asked.

"I was asking if you were okay. You haven't moved for the past five minutes, which isn't normal for you." Jason told him.

"Oh. Sorry, I just- I'm just tired and my brain isn't working right." He lied. He wasn't sure how they would react if he told them he was thinking about Amira kissing him, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Jason nodded, believing his lie.

"I think we're all pretty tired right now." Piper said.

"Maybe not physically." Annabeth added. "But we should all get some rest."

"Someone should probably stay with Amira in case she needs anything." Hazel suggested. Leo wanted to volunteer, but Piper beat him to it.

"I'll stay with her. I still feel bad about charmspeaking her."

"Okay." Annabeth agreed. "The rest of us should get some sleep." They agreed and left

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

Piper returned to the room Amira was in. She knocked gently before coming in. She saw Amira hadn't moved from her former position on her side. Only her eyes moved to look up to see who came in, but closed her eyes again when she saw Piper

"Hey." Piper greeted softly. "You okay?"

"Why do you all keep asking me that?" Amira asked, her voice quiet. "You know I am not."

"I know. We just don't like seeing you like this. It hurts us."

"You do not know understand what it is like to be hurt." Amira muttered, not moving. "A part of me has been taken. I feel a pain you can only imagine. You have heard what your god said; I had killed myself from the amount of pain and anger I felt. My best friend, my soul partner... She is gone, as well as a part of me. I have lost my magic as well, which should not have been possible."

"Amira, I'm so sorry. It's my fault this happened to you." Piper said, tears starting to form. Piper's apology actually made Amira turn around.

"What do you mean?"

"I made you tell us about your deal with Tartarus. I forced you." Piper explained. "I made you tell us and Tartarus kept good on his threat. It's my fault you lost your dragon." For a moment, neither of them said anything. Then Amira actually sat up, crossing her legs indian-style.

"Piper... It is not your fault." Amira said, her voice a little stronger than before. Piper looked up. "Yes, your made me tell you. But you also saved everyone. If we had continued our quest, I would have led you into Tartarus's trap and you all would have perished. But instead I was brought here. You saved them all." When Amira told Piper that, she somehow felt a little lighter. It was a little, but it was there.

"I know. But you lost your dragon because of me. And you said yourself: she was a part of you. She's gone now." Piper said. Amira said nothing, her heart aching. She wasn't sure what to say.

"So, um. What's going on with you and Leo?" Piper asked after a few minutes. Amira felt her cheeks heat up a little, thinking Piper somehow knew about her kissing Leo. Then she realized she was just talking about him staying with her and her blush lessened.

"Um, I am not sure." She said, trying to bluff her way through. Piper gave her a 'do you really expect me to believe that' look.

"Amira, I don't know what's going with you two. But one minute you're snuggling together all happy, then the next you're completely avoiding him." Amira sighed.

"It is not quite that simple." She said

"My mother is the goddess of love. Try me." Piper said, crossing her arms.

"Well, it is just... *sigh*. I am not from this world. Leo is. Eventually I will be returning to Alagaesia. And when I do, I will not be able to came back. I do not want to give Leo false hope that he can be with me." Amira confessed. Piper nodded, understanding.

"But...?" She pressed

"What?"

"You're leaving something out." Piper pressed.

"I do not want to love Leo and give him false hope. But I just cannot stop myself from..." Amira trailed off.

"From loving him?" Piper finished. Amira nodded faintly.

"I know that Jason does not want me too either, he has made that quite clear." Amira saw Piper frown slightly. She sighed. "I just wish all if this had never happened. I could have had a good, normal life. We had just won the war against Galbatorix and Alagaesia was finally free. If I had not fallen unto that wind tunnel, I would still be with Eragon now."

"But if you did, then Percy wouldn't have gone to your world and helped defeat the giants. No one would know anything about our monsters and your world would have been overrun and possibly destroyed. Plus, you wouldn't have met us." Piper told her friend. Amira smiled faintly.

"I guess you are right. But I still miss everyone."

"I know you do. Anyone would. And I'm sure they miss you too. But if you want to get back, we need to Tartarus. Otherwise you won't be able to."

"I know. But... It is hard for me and I am nervous. I have already killed myself because he made me mad. I do not know what else he will do." Piper had to admit she had a point. But before she could say anything else, Amira laid back down and turned over.

"Night." Piper said quietly, laying down on the couch.

After a moment she closed her eyes, praying there was a way she could help her friend.

* * *

 **WHA'CHA THINK!**

Seriously. You are one evil writer

 **AWWW! Thanks you!**

That wasn't a complement

 **Too bad. I'm taking it as one.**

Alright then. No use arguing with you as you never stop until you get the last

word.

 **Yup! And it's a good thing you know that.**

*turns to readers* See what I mean?

 **I have no idea what you are talking about!**

Suuuuuure

 **Shut up.**

Yes ma'am

 **:)**

Nerd

 **:(**

Sorry

 **:)**

I love you

 **Love you too!**

 **Anyway! My Aunt is coming over to take me** **shopping** **(SAVE**

 **ME!) so I must go hide. Because I** **DISPISE shopping.** **So** **I'll**

 **see** **you all later!**

Bye!

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

Just be yourself and ignore the bad others think.

-Jake Johnson

* * *

 _Hi… dragoncraftertex here again… so… ya, I've been kinda… gone… lately._

 _Now, I'm going to make this brief before Makayla comes in and kills me for being absent._

 _I have my reasons, which I won't dump upon you, but 2 of which being 1) small_ _writer's_

 _block 2) having NO_ _idea where Makayla was taking this story with Balenda's death and all…_

 _So ya._

 _Also… uh..._

 _—=(0v0)=—_

 _Dis is Bruce da owl. Fear him. Cause Reasons_

 _(And convenience ;) )_

 **DRAGONCRAFTERTEX YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD!**

 _Meep. Bye! *disappears into interweb*_

 ** _DRAGON GET BACK HERE! *chases through interweb*_**

Um, you can just ignore that last part. -JJ


	25. Everyone Wants Amira!

_Well, hello again. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?_

 **DRAGONCRAFTERTEX WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU** **HAVE**

 **WHOLE LOT OF EXPLAINING MISTER YOU ARE** **SO** **LUCKY**

 **JAKE ISN'T HERE OR HE WOULD BE** **SO- wait,** **no he** **would**

 **not** **be mad. Probably just upset you're** **back**.

 _But y tho? We're friends, and just that. You and Jakob are… well…_

 _ya know._ _Not trying to intrude here!_

 **Wait what? We're just friends? _Since when?!_**

 _-.- Plus, if I say any differently, either 1) it'll be me leaving for good_

 _or 2) me getting verbally assaulted from an overly possessive Jakob._

 _… probably 2 then 1. Just sayin. But you got the possessive part right._

 **But you didn't answer my question: WHERE WERE YOU?!**

 _… 1) School 2) Home 3) Family 4) My bathroom_

 **… Some info is not needed!**

 _5) Uhhhhhhhhh…. agreed._

 _*crosses out #4*_

 _So ya._

 **Um, let's get to the reviews cuz this is getting longness.**

 _Sure. We can do dat._

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **YAY! REVIEWS!**

 **MythicalScience:** Awww! Tank yous! But Jake is actually at a concert (that

he didn't invite me to grrrrr) so he couldn't be here. And I hurt Dragon cuz

I felt like it. And cuz I can.

 **dauntlessofthesea:** Sorry! I'll try to fix it. I don't like it when readers don't

like my stories. I'm okay with them not liking me. I can deal with that. But

I hate it when they insult what I spend hours working on a day. But thank's

for the tip.

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Yup! I am enjoying where this story

is going! And I guess you can say that... She's kinda recovering...ish.

Mini spoiler: BIG plot twist coming up!

 **STORY!**

* * *

Amira wasn't sure what happened. One minute she was laying down on her bed, the next she was falling through darkness. She wasn't sure how long she was falling but it didn't seem to end. But when she did finally see the ground, it was about twenty feet away.

 _"Letta niet jerda!"_ She exclaimed, forgetting she no longer had any magic. Her purple eyes widened when nothing happened and she tried to brace herself. A fall like that should have broken her back, but she just got the wind knocked out of her.

"Did you already forget you don't have magic?" A voice asked. Amira scowled. She knew that voice; it haunted her dreams. It had ruined what could have been a good and happy life for her.

"Tartarus." She growled. Ignoring the pain in her back Amira stood up, facing the Primordial that stole her from her world, killed her dragon, and took her magic. "What do you want?"

"Not much." Tartarus said easily. "I just needed to ask you a question." Amira scowled.

"Why me? Why ruin my life? What have I ever done to you?!" She demanded.

"Well you- Um, I don't know actually." He admitted. "Maybe because the gods don't really care about you and won't intervene. Maybe because you're such an easy target. Or maybe because you could have been a serious threat to my plans."

"Me? How could I have ruined your plans?" Amira asked.

"Well, you are a Dragon Rider who and has strong magic and- sorry, you were a Dragon Rider who had strong magic." He taunted. Amira fought back tears, not wanting to let Tartarus see he got to her.

"You will pay for what you have done." She muttered. "We will stop you." Tartarus laughed, his swirling head unnerving.

"And how will you do that?" He asked. "You have no magic." Amira was at a loss of words.

"I- I do- I do not know." She confessed. "But somehow I will find a way!"

"Or I could make this easy for you. I could give you back your magic, in return you join me." Tartarus offered. Amira's eyes widened.

"You- You have my magic?"

"Yes. You didn't lose it. I simply took it from you. But I will give it back, in return you join me and leave the demigods."

Amira couldn't say anything. Tartarus took her magic? And he offered to give it back. As much as she wanted her magic (a lot), she also wanted her friend's trust back. With her magic she could possibly find a way back to Alagaesia. But, she would have to completely betray her friends and (possibly) fight against them. Could she do that?

"I- I do- I do not know… I- I should not…" Amira stuttered, her mind completely twisted.

"You say you shouldn't. But you know what you want. " Tartarus said. "Besides. If you still plan to try to beat me, at which you will fail, who will help you? Your so called 'friends' have no need for you anymore. Your magic had saved them many times, but it is gone now. At this point, they see you as nothing. Worthless."

"N- No. No you are wrong! They want my help." Amira denied. But he was slowly starting to make her doubt herself.

"Then ask them. Ask them if and why they would want you to continue with them. The demigods will say they wanted your magic. You will see I am right. And when you do, I will be waiting for you."

And with that, Amira's vision went dark again.

* * *

Amira opened her eyes to see someone leaning over her.

"AH!" She screamed, shooting upright. The person stumbled back, surprised by her sudden scream.

"Wha- what? What's wrong?!" The person said. When Amira saw the blond hair and blue eyes, she had first thought of Jason. Then she realized it was someone much older, well, he looked older.

"Apollo. I am so sorry. You- you startled me." Amira said, placing a hand on her chest.

"Oh, sorry." The god apologized. "I was just trying to check your pulse monitor."

"My what?" Amira asked, not familiar with the word.

"The pulse monitor. This thing here." Apollo told her, gesturing to the beeping machine. "The wrap around your arm tightens and sends the speed of your heartbeat to the machine and makes the line move to the beat."

"How smart! You have only but to look at the screen. And that was well explained, by the way." Amira said, watching the line move up and down. "But how does that line know at what speed to move? And how does this wrap tighten on its own?"

Amira saw Apollo smile at her questions. Then, putting it into a way Amira could understand, he explained how it all worked. Amira was so fascinated by Earth's mechanics she just kept asking questions about everything, wanting to learn more. Sometime during the conversation the topic changed from mechanics, to all the things about Earth, then to things about each other. Amira kept asking the god about everything about Earth, and Apollo did the same for Alagaesia. The sun god even managed to make Amira forget about her conversation/dream with Tartarus.

It was maybe half an hour later that Amira's friends came back. Amira was laughing at a stupid-yet-funny joke when Piper and Annabeth entered. They saw Apollo sitting on the chair by Amira's bed and frowned slightly. Amira looked up and they quickly hid the frowns.

"Hello." Amira greeted.

"Hey." Annabeth returned the greeting, her eyes on the god in the room.

"You seem a lot happier." Piper noted with a hopeful smile, hoping badly that her friend was better.

"Well, Apollo has been keeping me company." Amira said. She brushed a strand of purple hair from her face. She saw the girls frown slightly. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just a thought." Annabeth said, her eyes still on the god. Apollo saw the clear message in Annabeth's gaze: _"Don't even try. You are not getting Amira."_

"You never know until you try." The god said with an easy wink. Annabeth frowned.

"You know you won't. So why try?" Piper then said.

"I always try, even if I won't. But who knows? Maybe." Apollo said with an easy shrug.

"Trust me: you won't." Annabeth said bluntly. Apollo gave a cocky smile.

"What are you talking about?" Amira said, getting a bit annoyed.

"It's nothing." Apollo told her. "Annabeth and Piper are just being paranoid."

"Um, alright…" Amira said, hiding her annoyance. She knew what they had been talking about; she saw the message in Annabeth's grey eyes. Amira wasn't the kind of person to hate a lot of things, but one of the few things she really hated was when she was purposefully ignored in a conversation. She was right here, she could talk. Plus the conversation was about her.

"Sorry, I got to go." Apollo said. He kissed Amira's hand then left the room. Amira smiled a bit, a little upset to see him go. She rather liked the sun god. He had kept her company when no one else did.

"Amira, I hate to be a downer, but you really should stay away from Apollo." Piper said.

"Why?" Amira asked.

"Apollo is a god. And, well... He's kinda a womanizer." Annabeth told the former Rider. Amira tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" She wondered.

"Apollo has a rather bad reputation. He has had a lot of kids with a lot of woman. But he hasn't ever been married. I don't really know much about your world, but I don't think that kinda thing happens much." Annabeth said, trying to explain it to Amira in a way that won't make her mind blow up. She was kinda like how Hazel was before she got used to the modern day world; she had been used to the 1940's. Amira's purple eyes widened.

"Um… I do not know how to respond. But yes, that type of thing does not happen much. But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, Apollo just sees women he likes, seduces them, has kids with them, then he just leaves. And already I can see he likes you." Piper said.

"I can assure you I am in no rush to be a mother any time soon." Amira assured the girls. "And I have no romantic feelings for Apollo."

"Just thought we should warn you." Piper replied. Amira nodded. About a minute later, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Piper called. Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Nico walked in.

"Hola Amira! How're you doing?" Leo asked, sitting at the bottom of her bed. Immediately Amira's heartache returned as she remembered why she was there. She closed her eyes for a small moment before sighing.

"Why does everyone ask that?" She asked, her voice sounding empty again. "You know how I feel. You know what happened to me. I feel as if I will never be okay." Her eyes were down so she didn't see the demigods wince at her once again empty voice.

"Sorry. I was just hoping you'd feel a little better." Leo apologized. Amira said nothing, shaking her head softly. She slowly crawled down the bed and sat next to Leo, leaning her head against her shoulder. After a second the young mechanic wrapped an arm around her. Her eyes were closed but she felt everyone's eyes on her.

"Anyway… Um, we were just wondering what we were going to do now." Frank said.

"Well, one things for sure: we really need to defeat Tartarus soon." Nico said. "The longer he controls the Underworld, the stronger he gets. And I have a feeling that pretty soon he'll start whatever it is he planned."

"True. But we don't know what he's planning." Annabeth said, clearly not liking that she didn't know. "If we can figure that out, we might be able to stop him."

"Might is a big word." Piper then said. "Tartarus is strong and smart. I doubt he just leaves his plans in the open."

"Didn't think so. Nico? You're Mr. Underworld guy. Any ideas?" Leo asked, his arm still around Amira, though he seemed to have forgotten about it.

"First, do not call me that." The son of Hades said with a glare. Leo shrunk back a little. "And second, with Hades no longer in control of the Underworld he most likely sealed all the entrances."

"I hadn't thought of that…" Annabeth trailed off. "Do you think you could Shadow Travel us in?"

"Um, I may have an idea." Amira said.

"Not all at once. I'd have to take multiple jumps, taking a few people at a time." Nico said, completely ignoring Amira's comment. The former Rider pressed her lips together. Okay then.

"Are you up to that? We don't want you to push your limit." Hazel asked her (half) brother.

"I have a question." Amira said, a bit louder, catching the demigod's attention.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"After we figure this out, when would we leave?" Amira asked.

"Um, probably tomorrow." Jason said.

"Amira, I know you're not doing very well right now, and I hate saying this, but do you think you'll be able to leave soon?" Hazel asked.

"Um, I do not know. And even if we do leave, I have no magic and I am still too weak to use my sword. I will be of little use. It would be better if I stayed here." Amira said, closing her eyes again and leaning her head against Leo's shoulder again.

"Is that really how you feel?" Piper asked, sounding surprised. "I mean, yeah you don't have your magic. But I'm sure you could find a way to help. You are the Ri- main person of the prophecy." Piper told her, fixing her almost slip.

"If you really don't want to go, we won't stop you. But it would be pretty good to have you with us." Jason said.

"Sorry if this sounds rude, but we still need to get Percy back." Annabeth said, trying to convince Amira to come. Said girl opened her purple eyes.

"Is that why you want me to come? To help Percy?" Amira asked. Annabeth nodded. "No other reasons?"

"Um… No?" Piper said. But it sounded more like a question. Amira held back tears, trying to ignore Tartarus's voice in her head.

"Oh we want to get you home too of course!" Hazel said, remembering what the others forgot. "We need to get you back to Alagaesia." Amira nodded slowly.

"Yes, I wish to be home. But I really should stay. I will be of no help." Amira said, secretly pleading with all her might that they would deny it and say they wanted her along.

"If you're sure." Nico said. "I mean, you do still seem pretty tired. We won't stop you if you want to stay."

Amira fought back the extra pain in her heart. The didn't want her with them. They had just wanted her magic. Her friends were ignoring her, excluding her from conversations about her... And she could see they were secretly glad she wanted to stay on Olympus even though they tried to hide it. The only person she could see that wanted her to come was Leo. She tried hard to ignore Tartarus's voice in her head.

 _'Your magic had saved them many times, but it is gone now. At this point, they see you as nothing.'_

Amira knew he was just trying to get to her. But, she was almost starting to believe him. She knew he was evil and he was just trying to trick her. But he sounded so… right.

 _'Nothing. Worthless.'_

"No. Stop." Amira muttered. "Stop, leave me alone. It's just lies. You're wrong."

"Amira? Are you alright?" Hazel asked. The purple-haired teen looked up, a little startled.

"What? Um, yes. I- I am alright. I am just a little tired." Amira said, managing to ignore the Primordial voice, hoping they'd leave. The demigods took the hint and said their goodbyes. Amira tried to make her goodbyes sincere, not wanting to do what she was going to. Then she thought of something.

"Leo wait!" She called before he left.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Leo asked, quickly turning to face her. Amira bit lip then swung her legs over the side of the bed standing up. A huge head-rush hit Amira and she stumbled. Ignoring it, she stumbled over to Leo, who grabbed her arms to prevent her from falling.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Amira ignored the question.

She grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him down (he was a bit taller than her) and pressing her lips firmly against his. Jason's voice echoed in Amira's head, but she managed to push him away. Leo's brown eyes widened and he froze. But after a minute he started to relax. His eyes closed and one arm slid around her waist, the other gently running through her long purple hair. His lips slowly started moving with her's, returning Amira's kiss. She cupped Leo's cheeks in her hands, pulling him closer. A tingling feeling shot through Amira's body, giving her goosebumps and making her a bit lightheaded. She knew both their faces were dark red, but she didn't pull back until she ran out of breath. When she (finally) did she pressed her forehead against Leo's, their breathing faster than normal.

"Amira I love you." Leo said quietly, blushing really hard. Amira's eyes shot open and heart almost stopped (again). Did he have to make everything harder?! She was already not wanting to do what she was going to, and here he goes confessing loved her! She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before opening them sigh a sigh, fighting back the emotions swirling inside her.

"Goodbye Leo." Amira whispered. Leo pulled back enough to look into her eyes, brown meeting purple.

"Why does that sound like you're leaving?" He asked. Amira said nothing.

She pressed her lips against his again for a small second before quickly shoving Leo out of the room, slamming the door shut. She pressed her back against the door, sliding down until she was sitting on the hard floor. Her fingers went to her lips. They were still tingling from their kiss. Did she really just do that? She remembered what Jason had once told her, yet she completely ignored it. She knew Leo loved her, and she hated the fact.

"I am so sorry Leo." She whispered, wishing he could hear her but knowing he couldn't. "I am sorry for what I will do. But I feel I no longer have a choice." A single tear slid down her cheek.

She didn't try to stop it.

* * *

 **REALLY REALLY REALLY LONG JUST FOR YOU!**

 **Oh! I need to say something!**

 **I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!**

 **I DIDN'T UPDATE FRIDAY AND I MADE READERS WAIT I'M A** **HORRIBLE**

 **WRITER! MAKAYLACO IS SORRY!**

 _… You just copy/pasted from the other author note, didn't u :P_

 **Pft! No. Why would you think that? O_o**

 _1) That is NOT the face of innocence ^_

 _2) I read your other story :P_

 **OKAY I GET IT!**

 **But it actually wasn't from that Author's Note. It was a** **different one**

 **would** **not have seen as it was not posted yet nor will it be so HA! on**

 **you.**

 _… I had to read that sentence multiple times to understand it. Is that a bad_

 _thing?_

 **Nope! I had to too honestly.**

 _You had a 'to' too? I want a 'to.'_

 **…**

 **No you dumbo! I had to heard it twice also.**

 _But that's not audio. It's written text._

 **You know I mean read!**

Yes. Yes I did. But I still said it anyway, for that one person… To put it this

way…

There are two kinds of people in the world. Those who can extrapolate (big

word yay) from incomplete data…

 **Whaaaaaaaaaaaa?**

 ***brain explodes***

 _See ya later!_

 **Wait, what's the second group?**

*goes blank*

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

—dragoncraftertex, signing out

*disappears*


	26. The Oath! Dun Dun Dun!

**ALLO!**

 **I am in a LOT of pain right now. And I mean _a lot_!**

 **If you are wondering why, I** **explained it all** **in my**

 **The Demigod With the Secrets story. It is in the**

 **chapter** **I just posted a few minutes ago. So you can**

 **go check** **that out** **(and read the** **story while you're**

 **at** **it ;D)**

 **I was really hoping for another nap but I** **promised**

 **myself** **that I would update before I go to bed. So**

 **here** **I am! Cuz I** **am awesome!**

 **Oh!**

 **That reminds me,**

 **I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN SO LONG I AM A HORRIBLE WRITER I AM SO SORRY!**

 **Okey, got that out. I am sorry. Forgive meh?**

 **Reader:** I guess

 **YAY!**

 **I am tired so I'm just gonna do the story. But you all**

 **should know the drill by now.**

 **REVIEWS! *wince***

* * *

 **MythicalScience:** Hahahaha! This is probably my favorite review yet! Yeah, Tartar

Sause. And dark side cookies are gross. And I will sob with you!

*sobs over dramatically*

 **dauntlessofthesea:** I know! She is _super_ awesomeness. But right now she's just

being stupid.

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** She's all jumbled up right now and her emotions

are a big muddle-mess. But like I said: she's mainly just being stupid.

 **STORY!**

* * *

 _A single tear slid down Amira's cheek. She didn't try to stop it._

"I am so sorry Leo." She closed her eyes. Amira imagined herself falling down, through the floor, falling through endless darkness. She repeated his name over and over, trying to force him to appear. Then suddenly her falling sped up and she shot through the ground a thousand miles per hour. Then she slowed to a stop, her feet on the hard ground.

When she looked up she found herself once again facing the embodiment of Tartarus.

"You continue to surprise me every time we speak. Causing my appearance is not an easy thing to do." Tartarus told Amira, his deep voice echoing. "Have you thought about my offer?"

"Yes, I have." Amira responded after a minute

"And?" The Primordial pressed. Amira closed her purple eyes, sighing heavily.

"I accept your offer." If Tartarus had a face, Amira figured he would be smiling (not very kindly either).

"Very good." He said. "Do you know what you must do or complete my offer?"

"Um, no." The former Rider admitted.

"Just swear your loyalty to me, and I will return your magic and tell you what to do." He instructed.

"Um… I- I do not... I'm not sure…"

"I will not give you another chance so make your decision now." Tartarus warned.

Amira paused. Was she really about to do this? Was she really going to betray her friends and swear her loyalty to Evil #1? Swearing herself to Tartarus would mean he had control of what she would do. And if he really did want to destroy the demigods… Amira didn't want to fight the people who had been her friends, who had cared for her when she knew no one else.

But she also wanted to get home to Alagaesia. And if Tartarus really could help her do that… Amira let her breath out.

"Alright." She took a deep breath. "I, Amira Moraow, hereby pledge myself to the Primordial Tartarus until death takes me or I return to Alagaesia." She pledged in the ancient language, making sure to word it carefully so she wasn't under his service forever.

Then there was a sharp pain on her hand. Amira winced and looked down. She gasped and her hand went to her mouth when she saw what it happened. Her Gedwëy Ignasia; it was back! Amira spoke a spell and light came to her hand, shining in the dark. A laugh escaped her lips. But under that, on her wrist, was a different mark. It was unfamiliar and weird. The black stood out against her light(er) skin tone. She studied it for a moment before realizing it must be Tartarus's mark from pledging herself.

"When the Half-Bloods fall asleep, leave Olympus. My power is not strong enough there. Once you leave, I will bring you to me." Tartarus instructed.

Amira nodded and her vision went black.

 **~~x~~xX~~xXx~~Xx~~x~~**

When Amira opened her purple eyes, she found she was still leaning against the door on the floor.

After a minute she stood up, a huge dizzy wave hitting her. She leaned against the door to steady herself. She walked over to the side of her bed and found her shoes next to it. Keeping them in her hands to try and limit her sound, she quietly strapped her sword around her waist, loving the comforting feeling of the blade. Glancing around to see if there was anything she missed. Seeing there wasn't, she opened the door to her room.

After making sure the light was off Amira quietly slipped out, closing the door behind her. Looking around she saw Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Nico laying on the couches, all fast asleep. Trying hard to be silent, Amira slowly crept by them. She mentally cursed when a step caused a small creak, barely audible, but deafening to Amira. She froze, waiting to see if anyone had stirred. But no one woke. Amira silently let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Silent the rest of the way, Amira eventually made it to the front of the small building. She sat on the small step and leaned down to slip her shoes on.

"Next time you try to sneak out, you should use your ill-regained magic to make you silent." A voice behind Amira said. Amira jumped up and spun around, grasping the hilt of her sword. But she let out a small breath when she saw who it was.

"Nico you startled me. I had thought you to be asleep." Amira said. The son of Hades frowned.

"I've been a pretty light sleeper lately. Plus I wasn't asleep in the first place. I knew I had to at least _try_ to stop you." He said.

"What do you mean?" Amira asked, trying to fake her way through.

"Amira, I knew you were going to sneak out. And I know about the deal." Amira tried to calm her racing heart at Nico's words. How did he know? Did she talk in her sleep? "I saw the mark. What deal did you make with him?"

"I… cannot tell you." She said, not sure if it was a lie or not.

"Amira please. I know we both know I won't be able to do anything to stop you. Not anymore. And won't tell the others. But if they ask, I'm not going to lie to them."

"I am now in Tartarus's service." Amira relented. She saw the shock on the son of Hades' face. Nico's brow furrowed.

"Why would you do that?" He asked. "We treated you as family. We helped you when you had no idea. I said I wouldn't try to stop you, but I'm sorry Amira. "

 _"Slytha."_ (sleep) Amira said simply. Nico immediately collapsed on the ground, deep asleep. She fought the tears threatening. "No. I am the one who is sorry Nico.

She continued from of the home of the gods.

After a long while of trying to figure out how to leave Olympus (which involved some weird, moving, box-like room with strange press-able circles) Amira stepped out of the Empire state building's lobby. And despite the late hour, traffic was still deadlocked on the street while pedestrians bustled past her, concerned only with their current destinations. The amount of people made Amira freeze for a moment, overwhelmed by the amount. And looking around at all the cars and buildings she felt light headed. But she didn't let that stop her. Trying to look like a causal pedestrian, Amira walked down the sidewalk, weaving her way through the hoards of people. She saw a relatively hidden alleyway and quickly dashed into it, deciding to await further instructions from Tartarus.

"Hey you!" Amira looked behind her and saw two men approaching her. She saw one was trying to hide a knife behind his arm, but she saw it. "Hey beautiful. Why are you out alone so late at night? It could be dangerous for a pretty girl like you, someone could try to rob or hurt you. Why don't you come with us? We could help you... find a safe place." The man without the knife said with a sly, cocky smile. Amira was immediately on guard, having a pretty good idea of what these men meant.

"No thank you. I am fine by myself." Amira replied, voice hard.

"It wasn't a question. Come with us." The second man said, holding up the knife. Amira drew her sword—previously hidden from view by shadows—and knocked away the man's knife.

"I would not do that if I were you." She said, pointing the sword at the man's neck. The sword, not being a mythical object, was not affected by the Mist, and the thieves saw it for what it really was.

"What the… I'm outta here!" One yelled, running in the opposite direction. The second thief quickly followed suit and bolted. Sheathing her sword, she turned and saw a hellhound approach lay down on the ground. Assuming it to be from Tartarus, she approached it. When it made no move to attack or threaten her, she came closer, and climbed on top of it. The hellhound stood, and ran into the shadow of a wall.

* * *

 **MWUSHAHAHAHAHAHA- *coughs hard***

 **Ow**

 **That really hurt super bad. I forgot I'm apparently**

 **not** **supposed to do that right now.**

 **And I know, I know, I'm a horrible, evil writer and I**

 **left you on another somewhat of a cliffhanger. Sorry**

 **not sorry.**

 **But that was actually mostly Dragoncraftertex's work. I**

 **just added in a bit here and there. So blame** **him** **instead**

 **of me. Well, you can blame me too. But it was mostly**

 **him.**

 **Anyway. I want to go to sleep cuz I am still in pain so**

 **I'm** **going to be rude and mean and cut it short here.** **I**

 **promise I will try to update on time next time. Here's**

 **the schedule I'm _supposed_ to be following:**

A Strange And Different Land: every Fridays

The Demigod With the Secrets: every Mondays

 **If you read my other story that's the post list.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR I WILL BE VERY SAD AND NOT POST ON PURPOSE!**

 **:) Byeeeee!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	27. Olympus Scavenger Hunt

**Heyo!**

 **I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE BUT I COULDN'T!**

 **My dad put a passcode lock on my laptop so I could not log**

 **on to update. Then Friday I was dragged to my Grandma's**

 **because my other family members were going out of state**

 **and I wasn't allowed to stay home alone for more than a** **day**

 **and because my Aunt wanted to "pretty me up" for my other**

 **"date" with friends. And I left before I could grab my tablet to**

 **write my story on.**

 **(I post on my laptop, work on stories on** **tablet)**

 **So that's why I didn't update either story. And I felt horrible**

 **about it because I was FINALLY starting to kinda go back to**

 **Monday/** **Friday post-day-schedule-thingy.**

 **I is sorry.**

 **Yes, I just copied this from my other story's Author's Note cuz**

 **I'm too lazy to re-type it again. But yes, this is what happened**

 **and why I didn't update.**

 **I would like to say that I'll double-chapter this one... But I** **have**

 **not** **really written far enough. And Dragon hasn't been around**

 **lately so That's not helping. And Jake has no idea what's going**

 **so He can't help. I'm kinda loner.**

 **WOAH! My sister just came in with a can of Non-Fat Dry Milk**

 **powder... THAT FEELS SO WEIRD! It's like flour but more...**

 **light and fluffy. You can feel it on your fingers but its... I can't**

 **really explain it**

 **Wow. I'm really ADHD today. Sorry.**

 **ANYWHO! I'm juyst gonna go tot he story so I can get done**

 **so I can check Hulu. Cuz guess what just came out?!**

 **EPISODE 1 OF ONCE UPON A TIME SEASON 7, THAT'S WHAT!**

 **I'm so excited! Me and my little sister are going to watch it**

 **and it's going to be awesome and I'm super excited and I'm**

 **going crazy now and I'm saying this as I type so I'm running**

 **out of** **air- *takes huge breath***

 **Okay. That's better. Sorry.**

 **Lets just go to da story. But y'all know da drill.**

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** I know right? But it's kinda like Hormones now. Her

emotions are completely mixed up right now.

 **dragoncraftertex:** HEY! YOU BE QUIET! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO

HAPPEN! Plus you're always scolding me for giving spoilers. So shut up!

 **STORY!**

* * *

Nico awoke on the ground outside the infirmary building. At first he wondered why. Then his conversation with Amira the night before returned. He quickly went back inside. Looking around he saw everyone else was already gone, probably looking for Amira. He went to Amira's former room where he found Piper awake.

"Nico! Do you know what happened to Amira?" She asked. Nico paused for a moment, trying to decide to tell them (the others were there too) or not. Then he decided they should know.

"Yeah. But you won't find her here." Nico said. "She's gone. She left last night."

"Left? Why would she leave?" Hazel asked. Nico remembered what he told Amira last night, how he wouldn't tell them. But he also wouldn't lie if they asked him specifically.

"The better question is where would she go? Amira doesn't know anything about anywhere on Earth." Jason reminded them before Nico said anything. They nodded.

"Should we look for her?" Frank asked. "She most likely doesn't know how to use an elevator so she's probably still on Olympus."

"That makes sense. We should split up and look for Amira. Ask anyone and look everywhere. We can't finish the quest without her. Meet back here in twenty minutes whether you find her or not." Annabeth said. And with that the demigods split up.

Already knowing Amira wasn't on Olympus, Nico walked over to a nearby fountain and sat down. He thought about last night and how easily Amira stopped him from stopping her. All she said was one word and Nico was out. If she was that powerful, she could be a serious threat. And if Tartarus turned her against him and the others she could wipe them out, no problem. But something seemed off. There was something about the way she acted last night; like she was doing something she didn't want to. But if Amira didn't want to, why did she swear herself to Tartarus?

"Nico?" Nico looked up to see Hazel walking over. The son of Hades gave a smile to his (half)sister.

"Hey. Find anything?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Hazel shook her head dejectedly.

"Nothing. Where do you think she could have gone?" Nico shrugged. Hazel narrowed her golden eyes at him. "Nico? You know something. Where did she go?"

Nico sighed. He said he wouldn't lie if asked. And he's being asked. But he didn't want to repeat it more than once. Despite not being particularly close to Amira, it hurt to have someone betray their family. And that included him.

"Let's find the others first." He said. Hazel nodded slowly. After a few minutes they managed to group together everyone.

"Anyone find her?" Leo asked.

"Leo, if one of us found Amira wouldn't she be here with us?" Piper said. Leo blushed.

"Well apparently she's not on Olympus. So where else could she have gone? She knows nothing of anywhere on Earth." jason said.

"Nico knows something." Hazel announced. Everyone turned to the son of Hades, who half-glared at Hazel. She shrugged.

"Do you know what happened to Amira?" Frank asked him.

"Yeah. I said I wouldn't lie if asked. She swore herself to Tartarus to get her magic back then she—"

"Wait, what? What do you mean 'Sworn to Tartarus?'" Annabeth asked.

"She had his mark on her wrist. I tried to stop her last night but she managed to slip away. Tartarus promised her her magic back and that apparently won her over. That's why she snuck out last night. She's long gone by now." Nico explained. The shock on the demigod's faces was absolute. Though from the corner of his eyes Nico saw Leo seemed the most in shock, hurt clearly visible as well.

"But… why would she do such a thing?" Hazel asked after a moment of shocked silence.

"I… I don't know. Maybe she was forced by another hostage? Whatever it is, we need to get some help. I say we tell Zeus the news and ask him to bring over Percy and a few others from Alagaesia."

"But what if he doesn't listen?" Piper wondered.

"Why don't you ask him Jason?" Hazel offered. "He might be more willing if his son asked him." Jason rubbed his neck.

"I'm not sure. Even if I ask, he's still pretty stubborn and big headed." Thunder rumbled faintly but Jason rolled his blue eyes. "I guess we could try though. But the longer we stall, the longer it will take to defeat Tartarus."

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

Amira's vision and hearing returned, and Tartarus was standing before her. Surrounding her were tens of thousands of monsters milling around. But she ignored them, and dismounted the hellhound. In an instant, she drew her sword and lunged at Tartarus. He raised his arm, and her sword glanced off of his armor, before he said, calmly,

"First thing: you will never attack me without my permission." Instantly, Amira stopped her attack, compelled by her oath, but her sword still drawn. She glowered at Tartarus. "A nice try, but I'm afraid you were severely under prepared for that attack. No doubt revenge for Balenda?"

As much as Amira wanted to, she knew she could not attack Tartarus, due to her oath. So she just stuck out her sword and impaled a nearby emposa, which wailed before exploding into dust.

"You will not attack my forces, either." The primordial said.

When Amira did not respond, he said, "Now that we are done with that nonsense, your service may begin."

* * *

 **Whadda think? I/we kinda just ended up stopping there cuz... I**

 **honestly don't know why.**

 **OH! Little M is making milkshakes! (Little M is my younger sister's**

 **nickname) That just won me over. So sorry story! But milkshakes**

 **beat any and everything! So yummy and good...**

 **I'm letting y'all go now.**

 **BYEEE!**

 ***sprints to kitchen***

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	28. The Other Rider Appears! Hurrah!

**Heyo!**

 ***ducks to avoid dozens of toasters, chairs, tables, lamps, vases,**

 **and a giant couch***

 **A couch?! Seriously?! How did you even manage to _lift_ that let**

 **alone throw it?**

 **Readers:** _MAKAYLACO HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US LIKE THAT! DO YOU_

 _HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT'S BEEN?! WERE WERE YOU?!_

 **That is a _very_ good questions! And I have a very good answers!**

 **It's just four words:**

 **School. And. Locked. Laptop**

 **I'm _so_ sorry, but I just could _not_ get the time to update! But I also**

 **haven't been to a public school since 2nd grade so I actually have**

 **a good excuse. And I couldn't get on my laptop because something**

 **happened and it changed the password. Me and my dad tried every**

 **password and code we could think of. We even had my brother** **try**

 **hacking into it (he can seriously do that) but we just could** ** _not_** **get**

 **into the stupid thing!**

 **So ya. That's why I didn't update. Eventually dad took my laptop** **to**

 **a computer store and they somehow used** **some kind of** **magic to**

 **fix** **it because magic is awesome. I really hope you can forgive me**

 **for not updating because I seriously feel really bad. :'(**

 **Sorryness.**

 **ANYWHO! I just had a big piece of my niece's birthday cake and** **it's**

 **Triple Chocolate Delight so now I'm super hyped up! 8D**

 **But I'm just gonna story now.**

 **... *smacks forehead***

 **I'm gonna story? What the heck...? Wow my mouth just is** ** _not_**

 **working** **today (I'm saying what I'm writing while typing).**

 **But y'all know.**

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **I am crying. Seriously. I have (accidentally) given you all a long time and**

 **only** **got 1 review? =:(::::** **I'm seriously thinking about** **going back to the**

 **"I'll Update After [number] Reviews"** **update schedule. Don't make me.**

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** I know right! Zues is a grump. I like you! Like

you say, you're a faithful reader, you review lots, you insult dumb characters with

me, but you don't seem to glory me in wonders! ... Never mind. Don't do that. That's

weird. BUT THANKING YOU! (::)(::)(::)

* * *

Jason stood before the few members of the God's council that happened to be on Olympus at the time. Usually people wouldn't have much trouble asking their dad for a favor, but their dad usually isn't a super powerful god who could blast them to a charred pile of ash with a giant lightning bolt if they say something wrong. Jason knew Zeus wouldn't blast him, but they weren't exactly that close like Poseidon and Percy were. Taking a deep breath, Jason hesitantly made his request.

"Amira has been swayed to Tartarus's side, possibly by another hostage. So we was hoping you could bring someone she knows from her world to try to convince to come back." Jason said, hiding his nervousness, which puzzled him. Usually he wasn't this nervous about anything. Shock came to the god's faces when Jason said what Amira had done.

Ares turned to Zeus. "I told you it wasn't a great idea to bring her here! Now we've got a major problem. Her magic is really dangerous, and now she's on the enemy's side! Might as well get ready for another war!"

"I would think you would be quite excited at the thought of another fight." Athena said.

"Normally yes. But not against Tartarus! Plus now he's got a super strong magic Rider on his side!"

"I'm actually not so sure of that," Nico interrupted. "Amira could have killed me when I confronted her before she left, but she didn't. She's not evil, she's just confused on what to do. Maybe there's another hostage we don't know about."

"Tartarus is no fool. He would have made her swear on the Styx." Poseidon mused.

"And how many times have you broken that kind of treaty?" Hades pointed out, looking at his brothers. Wisely, they didn't respond. "However, bringing another dragon rider may be what we need. After all, they're not exactly doing anything over there. The authors' didn't really think their story-line through."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"I agree with Hades." Zeus said.

"Which one?" Poseidon asked with a wink.

"Both." Zeus replied. "But the question is who we would bring here?"

"I have an idea." Athena said.

"Of course you would already know. You probably had everything already planned before they even came in here." Poseidon grumbled, waving a hand towards the demigods.

"Yes, in fact, I did. Because the plan of bringing Amira here was not planned well and something was bound to go wrong." Poseidon opened his mouth to reply but didn't get the chance.

"What about Percy? Can you bring him back?" Jason asked. Athena shook her head.

"No. Perseus must remain in Alagaesia for the time being. But it will be someone she knows." The demigods took that as their Que and left the throne room.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

"Who do you think they'll pick?" Frank asked. The seven demigods were sitting on the steps outside the throne room. They were waiting (rather impatiently) while the gods took their time.

"I have no idea. None of us have ever been to Alagaesia before." Nico said. Frank blushed slightly.

"I'm also wondering who they will pick, but it's more of a 'are they someone Amira likes' question. I wouldn't put it past the gods to purposefully pick someone Amira hates." Annabeth said.

"True. But I really just want her to snap out of it." Piper said. "Yeah, she can't undo the oath. But I at least want her to see that what she's doing is wrong.

"I think she already does." Nico said, more to himself. He looked up in slight surprise when he saw the others were looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked.

"Well, the night she was leaving, when I tried to stop her, something about her just seemed… off. Like she saw doing something she didn't want to. Why would she do something she didn't want to, I don't know. But-"

"She believes what she is doing will protect others." A voice said, cutting Nico off. The eight demigods shot to their feet, weapons ready, and spun around to see someone standing behind them.

The man looked about nineteen years old. His serious face and fierce gray eyes were framed by long dark brown hair. He was well tanned, fit, muscular, and looked a bit taller than Jason. He had a guarded look in his eyes that showed he had been through a lot. But overall, the man was strikingly handsome. The man narrowed his grey eyes and drew a strange red sword at the sight of the demigod's weapons.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked. She knew from his odd clothes that he was from Amira's world.

"Where is Amira? I know she is here. Where is she? " He demanded as an answer. Annabeth slowly lowered her weapon, motioning to the others to do the same. Reluctantly they did.

"Amira isn't here. Well, she's not with us. She swore herself to a super dangerous and powerful enemy and we need your help to get her back." Annabeth's comment brought a dry laugh from the man.

"Well you chose the wrong person to help. Amira hates me; more than you would think possible. Any help I try to give would just make whatever this is worse." Annabeth closed her eyes for a moment, pressing her lips together. Of course the gods chose someone Amira hated. Typical. She took a deep breath,

"Is there anything you know about her that could help?" The man shrugged, sword still drawn.

"I told you: I am the last person to ask about Amira. If you needed help, you should have asked someone else."

"We didn't chose to get your to help." Annabeth said, her patience quickly leaving. "We asked for someone to help, the gods chose you. So you can either drag your butt back into the throne room and sit and leave this world and everything and everyone, including you and Amira, to be destroyed or you can help us defeat Tartarus and save Amira." For a moment the man said nothing. Then he stepped back and sheathed his red sword.

"My brother would kill me it I let his apprentice die. And since I have no way to return, I will help you." Annabeth nodded, getting the reply she wanted.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." Annabeth introduced. She gestured to the other demigods and they did the same. For a moment, the man said nothing. Then after a moment, he too introduced himself.

"My name is Murtagh."

* * *

 **BAYM! I JUST DID THAT!**

 **MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **I feel awesome. Awesomely EVIL!**

 **Okay, got that out. I is very sorry for the late update. And**

 **I is sorry I has to go, but my mom is sick so we're going**

 **to** **watch sappy romance movies. So I LOVES YOU ALLS!**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **I promise to post again on Friday since that's when I am**

 **supposed** **to post. So be waiting for another update then.**

 **But now I got to go.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **(Seriously. Don't forget.)**

 **BYEEEE!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

 **REVIEW!**


	29. My Mind Keeps Wandering off

**HI!**  
 **DON'T KILL ME! I'M SO SORRY I TRIED TO UPDATE! I REALLY**

 **DID! But every time I tried to get on my laptop my dad would**

 **throw my backpack in front of me and I would be up until...**

 **about 2:00 a.m. working on homework!**

 **Seriously.**

 **I was up until 2:04 working on my 30 freaking Health homework**

 **assignment. But I didn't really work too hard. Cuz yesterday was**

 **the** ** _LAST DAY OF THE QUARTER_ ****which means that I now have a**

 _ **FOUR DAY WEEKEND**_ **which I am going to enjoy very much!** **Just**

 **like you** **are going to (hopefully)** **enjoy** **this chapter.**

 **I'm going to say this ahead of time:**

 ** _this is a short chapter._**

 **But it's really more of an "explaining everything to a clueless**

 **Murtagh" kind of chapter. Cuz I love Murtagh. I really hate the**

 **Eragon** **Movie, but Murtagh's actor is _so_ hot and good looking...**

 **Don't any of you _dare_ tell Jakob that I said that! _-_-_**

 **So I** **am sorry if you are disappointed about a short chapter. But**

 **I'm** **actually not really sure** **what** **I'm** **writing right now. My** **mind**

 **is just** **kinda wandering on it's** **own somewhere and my fingers**

 **are** **just moving...**

 **I love how I can do that! I'll just imagine what's happening and**

 **my** **fingers move on their own, putting it into words. I don't really**

 **know how I manage to type without looking either...**

 **Never mind.**

 **You know what? Let's just do the story. Cuz I'm boring myself**

 **right** **now** **honestly. But of course you know the drill.**

 **REVIEWS FIRST!**

* * *

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** That's right I did! I _love_ that guy! But who knows? Maybe

I won't tell. Maybe I'll just leave you in the dark, never knowing why... But thanks!

 **Guest :** Hahaha! I know right! I already have Leo wrapped up in my blankey with me! I'm just

waiting for the others. And sorry, but I can't promise to play nice. At least not _yet!_

 **STORY!**

* * *

Murtagh was confused.

He had been scouting with Thorn when he was sucked into a random portal-like thing. He had appeared in a giant room with huge people sitting on throne-like seats. They had told him that he had been brought to 'Earth' to help defeat What's-His-Name. At first Murtagh was going to refuse, but then they said that Amira was here.

Of course _then_ he had agreed.

He knew Amira hated him. And he knew why. Murtagh knew he couldn't undo the past and take back what he had done. And he also knew Amira wasn't going to forgive him. But after seeing the worry and pain Eragon was constantly in, he couldn't say no to helping get his apprentice back home.

He would never admit it, even under torture, but Murtagh kinda liked Amira. And he hated it. But it was hard not to! She's stubborn, sassy, beautiful, completely unpredictable, gorgeous, strong, endearingly annoying... And the fact that Amira hated him with a burning passion didn't help. She was even beautiful when angry; the way her purple hair would fall into her face, how she would yell in that older-fashion way of hers, her eyes turning a purple so dark they were almost black… Murtagh mentally shook his head to try to clear his thoughts.

"Did you get all that?" The blond (Anna-something) was trying to explain to him everything about everything the "Greek". But Murtagh's head was about to explode. Gods, monsters, titans, half-bloods... The whole thing gave him a headache.

"Do you want the honest answer? My mind is going to explode." He told her.

"Good. That means you heard everything. Do you know why you're here?"

"Amira. Something about her helping your enemy?"

"Yep." The blond said, crossing her arms. "She appeared in the woods in our camp and we helped her figure everything out about this world. Then she left us and pledged herself to Tartarus, the biggest bad guy this world has seen, and betrayed everyone who had helped and cared for her."

"You say that like she is the enemy." The Red Rider said, narrowing his eyes.

"I— I'm just stating the facts of what happened."

"Why did Amira join you enemy?" Murtagh asked, changing the subject.

"We actually aren't sure. From what Nico told us, we are guessing that she was bribed with having her magic back after she lost it and-"

"A Rider can't lose their magic. It is something we learn." Murtagh interrupted.

"Well somehow Amira did. Maybe it was from not being in Alagaesia for so long, maybe it's from losing her dragon, maybe-"

"What, wait?! Amira lost her dragon? How?"

"Tartarus had captured it and-"

"Her. " Murtagh could see his interrupting was starting to annoy the blond.

"Tartarus captured her, and used her against Amira as blackmail to make Amira do what he wanted. But Amira ended up telling us and he killed her dragon." Annabeth said. Murtagh's eyes widened in shock. He sat on one of the giant steps. Balenda was killed? No wonder Amira did something so... un-Amira like. Losing their dragon was the worst possible thing to happen to a Rider. And if Amira really did lose Balenda, and at such a young Rider's age…

"When did this happen?" The Red Rider asked.

"It was about a week ago." Someone answered, Piper he remembered, coming to stand next to the two. "But it was horrible. Amira got really depressed and completely destroyed the forest."

"How did she do that?"

"We don't actually know. She just screamed and a wave of energy, just blew everything apart." Jason said, joining the conversation.

Murtagh barely managed to hide his surprise. Amira had lost control? That wasn't good. The last time she had doe that she had nearly killed herself, not to mention destroyed an entire village. She hadn't even been far into her apprenticeship and barely knew any magic. If Amira was that powerful, and really has sided with the enemy…

"Wait, Amira has done that before?" Murtagh looked up in surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"You said Amira had lost control before. When?" Annabeth asked. Murtagh mentally cursed when he realized he must have thought aloud.

"Yes, she has. Eragon told me what she did. But it was a long time ago, a few months into her apprenticeship. Her and Eragon were in a small village when something happened, I don't know what, but it had caused Amira so much pain that she released a powerful blast of magic that completely destroyed the entire village. But the amount of energy used nearly killed her. She was torn when she awoke and he told her what she had done. Eragon said she wouldn't use her magic for nearly seven days and she had sworn to never do that again." Murtagh finished. But he was confused when he saw the nervous/pained expressions the demigods gained. "What happened to Amira?" He demanded. It was Piper who finally spoke.

"Um, you said Amira had nearly killed herself last time, right?" She affirmed. Murtagh nodded. "Well… She did this time."

"What do you mean? She did what?" Murtagh asked, not sure he wanted to know what she meant.

"Amira… Amira killed herself."

* * *

 **Gurg! Dragon STILL isn't back, and Jakob is being _very_ antisocial**

 **so neither of them are helping! Jakob's right here and he won't**

 **even say hi!**

Fine. Hi  
 **Yay! (About time) He's in a grumpy mood lately and he isn't**

 **telling** **me why. He says**

"It's not something you would want to know"

 **and of course it makes me want to know even more! Cuz** **I**

 **am** **a curious girl! And when people say** "don't do it" **or** "you

don't want to know" **it of course makes me wanna** **know** **even**

 ** _more_!**

 **But it is** **also late** **at night and I am tired. But I** **will always** **stay**

 **up** **to read all your wonderful** **reviews! Please don't not review.**

 **Because** **that will** **make me very sad. And I can not write well**

 **when** **I'm sad. And you like me writing! (I think...)**

 **ANYWHO!**

 **I posted for you guys so I am going to go to bed now. Unless**

 **you** **review. Other than that...**

 **BYEEEEE!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	30. Mission Accomplished! Well, Kinda

**HALLOW PEOPLE OF DA WORLD!**

 **Okay, I'm staring to wonder if Dragon died.**

 **Cuz I haven't heard** **from him in like... 2 weeks. Maybe 3.**

 **It just feels weird not talking to him when we spent... six**

 **chapters writing together. Or something like that. And** **my**

 **author notes aren't as fun as they were** **.**

 **I'm... Lonely.**

 **And lonely isn't fun. Just ask-**

 **STOP!**

 **You can't do that yet cuz I haven't even started the chapter**

 **yet and what I was going to say is at the beginning of the **

**chapter so I can't say that...**

 **ANYWHO!**

 **Lets go to the story now. Because I want to. Again, I hope**

 **you know the drill. Come on, say it with me:**

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **I'm gonna start crying.**

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Yeah, I like that too. The idea just randomly came

to my head too! But sadly, this chapter is about Amira. so you're gonna have to wait.

 **STORY** **!**

* * *

Amira sighed as she sat alone in the creepy Underworld garden. She felt so… alone. She wanted someone with her (who wasn't dead or a monster). Leo, Eragon, Hazel, Balenda (if only…), Piper, Arya, she'd take anyone. She would even be glad for Murtagh's company. Being alone felt worse than being hated. She would be fine having a bunch of steaming demigods standing around her glaring. Anything to get rid of the loneliness.

Amira was pulled from her thoughts by loud and angry steps. Her purple eyes looked up to see Tartarus walking, well, storming, over. If he had a face, Amira guessed it would NOT be happy.

 _"Amira?!"_ He demanded. Amira stood and walked over.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I have your next mission." The Primordial told her. Amira held back another sigh. Tartarus had usually been using her to fetch things for him from the mortal world as he didn't want to go there just yet. She was beginning to feel more like a delivery girl than a warrior.

"Alright. You want is my command." Amira replied with her usual response.

"Go back up to the mortal world and return to Camp Half-Blood. Those demigods have annoyed me for the last time. Burn them, flood them, electrocute them, however you want. Just get rid of those blasted Greeks." Primordial said. Amira felt a stab in her heart. She knew that order was coming eventually. She would do anything Tartarus commanded her. But she didn't want to hurt her friends- well, _former_ friends. She undoubtedly lost their trust and friendship the moment she caused her dream.

"Is there any reason as to why you wish to do so so soon? Had you not planned to wait until you obtain the fullest power as you had wished to attack them yourself?" Amira asked, trying to find a way to stall her command, her speech getting more confusing when nervous or tired. Tartarus seemed to be thinking (or maybe trying to decipher what she said) before angrily shaking his swirling head.

"No. As tempting as that is this cannot wait. Those blasted half-bloods gained something from their gods which I fear could badly ruin our plans. Now go!" Saying that, Tartarus left.

Our. Tartarus seemed to think that she wanted this all to happen and added her in (when possible) to his rants. But he didn't realize that Amira wanted this least of everyone. She wished there was something she could do to stop Tartarus. But as long as she has her oath, she can't do anything

Amira sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She picked up her sword from where she had set it down and buckled it around her waist. She took a deep breath and grabbed the small pendant on the chain around her neck, closing her eyes. Then Amira opened her eyes and found herself in a park next to a giant rock (the pendant was a special charm Tartarus gave her that allowed her to travel from the Underworld to the mortal world and vise versa. Plus it would always appear around her neck so she could never lose it/no one else could take it). Then Amira realized a rather big problem:

She didn't know how to _get_ to Camp Half-Blood...

Amira frowned and began to walk. She saw what looked like a forest in the distance so she started that way. She had no idea where she was going, but she ended up back in the city. Again, Amira was overwhelmed by the amount of people. There were _so_ many! In just this _one_ place there were more people than all of Surda and Ellesméra _combined!_ And the sophistication of all the buildings, the signs, the cars… Amira shook herself from her self-caused daze. She had a (incredibly depressing) mission to complete. But it was about 2 hours and few spells later that she _finally_ managed to find the road that eventually led her to the camp. She saw very top of the giant statue peeking out from the top of the trees in the forest and started to smile. But then she remembered why she was here. Amira wanted to turn and leave but her oath forced her to continue forward. So she continued walking. But when she reached the top of the hill she stopped.

There was Camp Half-Blood.

From her position Amira could see everything: the lava wall, training arena, the lake, the pavilion. She saw everyone was all there so she figured they must be eating. Well, having them all gathered all together makes her job easier. Very sadly. Amira felt tears threaten at the thought of killing all those demigods. They were innocent, they hadn't done anything. Then a thought came to her and a small smile slowly spread across her face, growing bigger and bigger. She looked around the entire camp, seeing a few other people.

 _"Talos malmr gathering aiedail blanda losna."_ (Create a gathering of all there.) She spoke.

Amira saw the few people that were not at the pavilion stop what they were doing and walk to the crowded building. She nodded once everyone was there. Then she mentally prepared herself. Amira stretched her hands out facing the pavilion and took a deep breath.

 _"Malthinae aí barrier 'round pömnuria target."_ (Create a barrier 'round my target)

Amira felt her energy drain immensely and she fell to her knees, exhausted. She didn't see as a giant wall of energy formed around the pavilion, closing in all the demigods and preventing any and all from leaving. Amira's eyesight blurred for a moment and her ears rang as she fought to remain consciousness. She took some of the energy stored in the gem on the hilt of Arvindr and after a moment her hearing and vision cleared and her energy was slightly restored. Then she saw her barrier and smiled. Amira saw someone try to leave but they were blocked by her shield. She smiled.

That was done.

Amira sat on the ground, waiting for her full energy to return. She saw the campers starting to panic as they all tried to attack the barrier, trying to break free. But it stood strong. After a few minutes Amira stood. She knew she was going to blackout from the energy use from the spell she was about to use so she found a place with soft ground to land on when she collapsed. She took a deep breath and held her hands out again.

 _"Naina ebrithil target sverd malmr different ekar!"_

Amira felt a blast of magic used and she fought hard, knowing she had to maintain the spell until it was complete. Then the pavilion disappeared. Everyone inside the pavilion (and the pavilion itself) was completely gone, not a trace left. Amira managed a small nod.

Then her vision went black.

Mission acomplished.

* * *

 **Whadda think?**

 **Sorry, I know it's also kinda short. But I literally have... two**

 **minutes left of laptop time for the night.**

 **Sorry.**

 **But seriously? Is it good? Bad? Wanna hug it until it starts to**

 **suffocate?** **Wanna throw** **it** **against a wall with a scream? Just**

 **give it "OK"?**

 **It would be nice to hear any of those. Just send a quick (or**

 **long** **)** **review. Because reviews are nice and makes me very**

 **happiness. :)**

 **OOH! GUESS WHAT!**

 **I am updating! :D**

 **And do you know why I am so excited that I am updating?**

 **Reader:** Why?

 **BECAUSE I'M UPDATING ON FRIDAY JUST LIKE I'M SUPPOSED TO!**

 **:D**

 **And! I don't have to say "I'm sorry I didn't update when I**

 **was supposed** **to" because this IS when I'm supposed to!** **So**

 **happy that! Yay!**

 **GUESS WHAT ELSE!**

 **Reader: ...what?**

 **I JUST GOT THE NEWEST MAGNUS CHASE BOOK!**

 **Yup!**

 **Magnus Chase and The Gods of Asgard officially belongs to this girl!**

 **WOOOOO!**

 **I _literally_ squealed when dad handed it to me. Of course, ****my**

 **family already know my fangirl habits so they all already** **were**

 **covering their ears. Thank goodness. And everyone also knows**

 **not to go _into_ or _near_ my room when I am reading a new book I**

 **love as I can get very, _very,_ emotional. ****But they wouldn't have**

 **been in _too_ much danger. I've pretty much run ****out of things to**

 **throw e** **xcept my lamp (need that), other books ( _no way_ am I**

 **hurting** ** _my_ babbies), and a few more ****pillows.**

 **But** ** _they_ don't need to know that. ;)**

 **Now all I need is the trails of Apollo book and my Rick Riordon**

 **collection** **will be complete! I would have all of his books!**

 **I have 30 seconds left so I'll cut this short.**

 **Love you all!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO _REVIEW_ OTHERWISE I WON'T POST FOR MORE THAN 1 WEEK!**

 **Bye!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	31. A Conspicuous Lack

***drum roll***

 **HALLO PEOPLE OF DA WORLD!**

 **How is you all? Good?**

 **CUZ I'M IN A HAPPY MOOD! And no just because I saw the coolest move EVER yesterday!**

 **But I am kinda upset. Y'know why?**

 **BECAUSE A CERTAIN SOMEONE STILL ISN'T HERE!**

 _heeeeeeeEEEERE'S JOHNNY!_

 _*live studio audience claps and cheers*_

 **DRAGON WHERE THE FREAKING HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

 _*studio audience ooooohs*_

 _Places. But I'm here now. Even though my name's not johnny XD_

 **No duh.**

 _*clapping and laughs*_

 **But you have a LOT of explaining to do.**

 _I've_ been _on! It's just hard to catch you online!_

 **Eh. True. The interweb is confusing and hard to time juuuuuust right.**

 **(My fingers are driving me crazy! I can't type right!)**

 _ ***agreement and laughs***_

 **That's weird.**

 _Buuut, I'm here now_

 **Eh. True.**

 _So… wat now?_

 **Har har -_-**

 _*silence*_

 **I HAS A QUESTION!**

 _yas?_

 **Why are colors called colors? I've been wondering that all day...**

 _Cause someone decided that 'colors' sounded cool for what we see, so… ya._

 **Eh**

… _Reviews_?

 **Sureness**

* * *

 **2 is better than 1!**

 **Grammar Nazi co:** Trueness! But you'll just have to see!

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Welcomness! And yup! Because Amira is uncannily good at finding loopholes in impossible situations! ;)

 **Grab your blakeys, cuz it's** **STORY TIME!**

* * *

For a moment, Murtagh said nothing, he couldn't say anything; he was completely in shock. But then that shock turned to confused anger.

"What do you mean Amira killed herself?!" He demanded. Piper's eyes widened. "You said she was here! If Amira killed herself, then how is she here 'helping the enemy' if she's dead?!"

"Calm down!" Annabeth said, trying to calm the furious Rider. "Amira is okay. She came back, she is fine! Tartarus didn't let her stay dead."

"What are you talking about?!" Murtagh demanded.

"Tartarus is in control of the Underworld and when Amira died he brought her back." Annabeth quickly tried to explain. But from the look on Murtagh's face, she wasn't doing a very good job. His face was turning red and his his hand was clenched tight on the hilt of his sword.

"Murtagh, calm down!" Piper said, lacing a bit a charm-speak into her voice. She saw the tension in his shoulders relax a bit. Murtagh took a deep breath, calming himself a bit more. His Gedwëy ignasia lost the glow he didn't know it had and everyone let out a breath. Even though they had barely just met him, the demigods were pretty sure they didn't want to see Murtagh angry.

He was scary enough right now.

"Just… follow me." Annabeth said after a moment of tension, walking in the direction of the elevators down from Olympus.

Murtagh frowned but followed the blond. She led him down a long path past pretty émuch all of Olympus. She stopped in front of a pair of large doors. But they didn't seem to have any handles. Annabeth hid a smile and pressed the elevators 'down' button. Murtagh's grey eyes widened when the doors opened on their own. Annabeth, Piper, and Jason couldn't help but snicker at Murtagh's expression while they stepped in. After a moment's hesitation, Murtagh followed them.

Annabeth pushed the down button again and the elevator started it's descent. Murtagh stumbled against the wall when he felt the elevator move. Piper smiled.

"I'm willing to guess you've never been in an elevator before?" She said.

"Seeing how you seem to know about where I'm from, I'm willing to guess you know the answer to that." Murtagh retorted.

"Touché." Piper saw the confused look she got. "Never mind."

Once the elevator stopped (quite suddenly) the four of them found themselves in the lobby where they saw Leo, Hazel, and Frank waiting. Leo and Frank were glaring at each other while Hazel had a 'I am so done' look on her face.

"Where's Nico?" Annabeth asked as a greeting. The two boys's glaring turned to nervous looks.

"Um… He left." Hazel said vaguely. Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Where did he go and what is he doing there?"

"Um… He didn't say?" Hazel's response sounded more like a question. Annabeth pressed her lips together

"Aaanyway," Leo interrupted, "Is this the new guy?"

"New guy?" Murtagh repeated, frowning.

"Yeah. You're new, and you're a guy." Leo said with a shrug.

"Just go with it." Piper said.

"And Hazel, where's your brother?" Annabeth repeated her question.

"Um… He might have have said something about… um… about going after… after Amira?" Hazel finished quietly and weakly. Annabeth's face went blank and she said nothing for a moment, which honestly scared all the demigods more than her blowing up.

"And how, exactly, was he planning on finding her? We don't even know where she is!" She said through her teeth.

"But Nico does know the Underworld. And since Amira is there then he thinks-"

"Wait, what? You know where Amira is?!" Murtagh asked, hearing about half the conversation.

"Sort of. We know the general location." Hazel said. "Tartarus took control of the Underworld and since Amira is now helping him he's going to keep her close so we can't contact her."

"But Nico has been to the Underworld so many times that he is convinced he can find her and bring her back." Frank added. Murtagh massaged his temples.

"Is there anyway I can talk to her?" He asked no one in particular.

"Not at this present moment." Jason said.

"If there was a way to talk to her, why would Nico be looking all over the Underworld for her?" Leo asked as a response.

"Besides, there isn't really that big a rush to let her know you're here. Tartarus might be able to find out from her." Piper added.

"'Not that big of a rush'?" Murtagh repeated, his hand clenching to fists. "It has been nearly fifteen days since she was last seen and I swore to my brother that I would find his apprentice. And I am going to."

"Well you're not the only one who wants to find her." Leo snapped. "And you're not the only one who cares about her, we all do. Why do you think we're here? The seven of us could be back at Camp Half-Blood doing nothing right now. But instead we're looking for Amira."

Whatever Murtagh was going to say was cut off. The shadows in the room all started forming together into one place and Nico suddenly appeared. Clearly he had Shadow Traveled too much as he collapsed once out of the shadows.' Surprised by his sudden appearance, Murtagh quickly drew his sword, not sure what happened.

"Nico!" Hazel said, running over to her (half)brother's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just… too much energy used." The son of Hades answered after a moment.

"Did you find Amira?" Annabeth asked him. Nico shook his head slowly, standing up.

"No. But that's the thing. I looked literally _everywhere_ is the Underworld, besides Tartarus, but I couldn't find her anywhere! I even went to dad's palace. Amira isn't in the Underworld." He reported.

"I thought Tartarus was a human?" Murtagh asked, his sword down at his side but not sheathed.

"Tartarus is a place in the Underworld. But it's his _embodiment_ of the place that worries us." Annabeth explained unhelpfully. Murtagh nodded as if he understood even though he still had no idea. "But what about anywhere else?"

"I searched everywhere around all the entrances to the Underworld too. But I still couldn't find her. Sorry, but I have no idea where Amira is." Nico said.

"Do you think…?" Annabeth trailed off.

"What...?" Jason urged.

"It's just a thought, but... do you think she would be at Camp?" She asked.

"Why would Amira be at Camp? Tartarus doesn't want her to be around demigods." Piper reminded ehr friend.

"No, he doesn't want her around _us_ because he knows we'll try to convince her to come back. We all know that the command to get rid of all the half-bloods is coming. He could have sent her over to try to get rid of us. But he might not know we aren't at Camp." Annabeth pointed out. They were all silent as they thought of what the daughter of Athena said.

"We need to get to Camp." Jason said. Annabeth nodded and they all quickly left the Empire State Building.

 **=== Totally Not a Conspicuous Time Cut to Get to Camp Cause We're Totally Not lazy that way… ===**

"Where are we going?" Murtagh asked as the small group led him over Half-Blood Hill.

"Camp Half-Blood. It's one of the two safe heavens for demi…" Annabeth trailed off as she saw the conspicuous lack of dining pavilion.

"Uh, there's a conspicuous lack of dining pavilion." Nico stated.

"No duh. I didn't realize!"Annabeth said, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"Well that's why he pointed it out." Leo said, trying to shove in a little humor among the insanity in front of them. Annabeth shot a glare at the Latino, effectively shutting him up.

"Well it's not like a giant pavilion can just randomly disappear…"

"Uh, guys? Where is everyone? I don't see anyone anywhere..." Piper said, looking around. The other demigods saw that, yes, there was no one in sight.

"What the Hades is going on? This is so weird…" Annabeth trailed off. She heard a sharp gasp and quickly turned around. She saw Leo staring at something to the side. She followed his gaze and her eyes widened. About twenty feet away... was Amira.

* * *

 **(Sorry the sortness, this was a last-minute thing)**

 **WHADDAYA THINK!**

 _Ooh, shiny. … wait, what were we talking about?_

 **What's shiny! Where! I like shiny! WHERE'S THE SINHY?!**

 _…_ my _shiny._

 **WHERE! IS! DA! SHINYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!**

 _It's the shiny new review that's coming in. Right guys?_

 _*pointed stare*_

 **I dunno. I hope!**

 ***irristible puppy look***

 _… … …_

 **Music food she dstracted im here never fear5sdbfu3y[vkn.e8fwH4M HELPC3BL/KNM9**

 _… Jakob? Is that u messing with Makyla's keyboard again?_

 **NO IM BEING ATTACKEHNJTO WHEREREQDEWRAGHTRJ!**

 **Ya. Its** **him. He snuck up on me.**

Hi

 _XD Nice one dude._

Thanking yous!

 **THAT IS _MY_ THING!**

 _I don't think he cares XD_

 **Hes laughing at me…**

No. I don't. Not in the slightest,

 _That Makayla or Jakob?_

Mwuaness

 _… since when could mayonnaise type?_

Mwua-ness. And I don't know.

 _:P Logic._

 **Because reasons.**

 _… The because reasons thing is_ MY _thing!_

 **I AM MAKING FOOD SO I AM GOING TO LET ALL GO NOWS!**

Awwww! But I just got here!

 _… tru_

 _Alright, you're forgiven._

 **Too bad sweetie. I don't care. You either Dragon**

 _You are officially un-forgiven!_

 **AWESOMENESS!**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Aaaand now you will do the thingy ma-bobs

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

 _When in doubt, hit buttons._ **(Very true)**

 _—dragoncraftertex_

I'm Boring. Bye!

-Jakob Johnson


	32. Do not look into his Dang it!

**ALLO!**

 **I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T POST YESTERDAY!**

 **I was at a friend's house all day to help get her housed all**

 **cleaned up because her mom had just given birth the baby**

 **was/has home home today. Then today I had to go to my**

 ** _other_ friend's house to help babysit.**

 **Sooooo... Yeah.**

 **That explains my late post.**

 **BUT GUESS WHAT!**

 **I HAVE A HONORARY BABY BROTHER!**

 **I know I'm so happy! Baby Abram is SOOO cute! And I**

 **got to go to the store and pick out bunch of cute baby**

 **outfits and blankets and hes so adorable!**

 **ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING! I have a story to post and a**

 **cliffhanger to un-hang (just thought of that myself just**

 **now.) So I'm gonn let y'all go now to let you read. But**

 **you know da drill.**

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Yeah I missed that guy. And I love adding humor. As

for the "awesome movie"... I GOT TO SEE Doctor Strange! It! Was! Amazing! And thanks

for reviewing.

 **GRAB SOME POPCORN, CUZ IT'S STORY TIME!**

* * *

When Amira opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sun shining bright. She winced, wondering what woke her up as she expected to be out longer after her spell. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she heard talking. Amira's head spun around. Who was that? Her eyes widened in panic as she saw the demigods (she couldn't see Murtagh).

How were they there?! Her spells should have gotten rid of everyone! Unless they hadn't been here during the spell…?

Luckily they hadn't seen her yet. Amira's head spun around, looking for a way away. She slowly stood from the ground, praying to whatever gods there were that she didn't make a sound. But either she did or he had peripheral vision, because as soon as Amira moved Leo looked over, seeing her almost instantly. Her eyes met Leo's and she froze. Purple met brown. Amira's heart was thumping in her chest at the sight of the Latino.

 _'Those stupid eyes…'_ She thought. Without breaking their gaze, Leo reached back and hit Annabeth's arm a few times. Annabeth looked over, seeing Amira, her grey eyes widening. But before she could say anything Amira was gone.

Amira ran down the hill towards the road, sliding on her feet down. Why did they have to come now?! Why couldn't they have been here when she cast her spell? Amira slid to a stop. Didn't Tartarus say they had got something really powerful from their gods? Did they have it with them now? Maybe if she followed them she could see what it was and find a way to stop them from using it? Then Amira shook her head then brushed her purple hair out of her face. No, they already saw her. They'd be looking for her now. Amira reached up to grab the pendant on her chain to transport back to the Underworld. But she didn't move. She frowned and tried again. Maybe she was too close to Camp Half-Blood? Amira shook her head and started off again, still in the trees but closer to the road, letting her mind wander but making sure to keep an eye on her surroundings.

 _'Stupid Leo. If it was not for those blasted eyes I would not have frozen like that. But... I do miss him.'_ She admitted. Amira felt something grab her shoulder and she quickly spun around, drawing her sword halfway. Her purple eyes widened and she froze

"Leo." She whispered. "How- how did you find me?"

"I followed you from the hill. You weren't really going that fast." Leo responded. Amira's mind started melting again when she saw his familiar brown eyes. The sadness and pain she saw in them crushed her heart. She quickly dropped her gaze.

"Leo I…" Amira trailed off, not sure if she could say what she wanted to.

"Why?" Leo muttered, heart-break clear in his voice. "Why would you do that? Was it me? Did I do something you?"

"No. No, it- it wasn't you." Amira looked at the ground, not meeting Leo's gaze.

"Was it the others? What did we do?"

"Leo, it wasn't any of you! It was- it was my decision. I chose to do as I did. You and your friends did nothing about my choice."

"They're not just my friends, Amira. Whether you believe it or not, we're all still your friends. Annabeth, Nico, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank… We still care about you and want you back. I still care about you, and I still want you back." Leo told her. Amira's eyes were locked on the ground. She almost didn't believe Leo's words. They all still cared about her? After what she did… Amira really doubted that. She felt Leo's hand on her cheek, lifting her chin to look at him. Amira wanted to close her eyes, knowing that one look at those brown eyes would melt her.

 _'Do not look up,'_ Amira told herself. _'Do not look into his eyes, do not look up, do not look- blast it.'_

Amira's purple eyes locked with Leo's brown. Her heart-rate started speeding up until she thought it would beat out of her chest. Leo slowly pulled Amira closer to himself until they were barely an inch away. No longer able to deal with the suspense, Amira closed the gap, her lips pressing against Leo's. Amira's mind slowly started melting at the feeling. Her arms moved on their own to circle Leo's neck and his wrapped around her waist.

Amira missed Leo. She admitted that she missed Leo. She missed everyone. She missed being able to sit outside in the sun around actual living people, she missed flying with Eragon and Balenda, she missed listening to Annabeth rant about the places in this world, she missed eating supper with Arya, she missed the weird days at Camp Half-Blood, she even missed arguing with Murtagh. Amira didn't have a pile of regrets, but the one thing she regretted most was making her oath.

"Leo? Leo!" A voice called out. Amira pulled back from Leo's embrace, purple eyes widening, recognizing Piper's voice. She grabbed the pendant around her neck and focused. Her surroundings flickered and she quickly lost her focus. She was about to turn but Leo grabbed her arm.

"Amira, please. Don't go." He said, voice barely audible. Amira could see his feelings in his eyes, the pain and hurt of seeing her leave.

"I am sorry Leo. Truly. But I cannot stay." Amira replied.

"Yes you can. You just don't think you can. Please, we can help you. Whether you believe it or not. Me, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Frank, Nico, Hazel; we all care and worry about you."

"I want to stay. Truly. But I have my orders: I cannot stay. If I do he will come looking for me." Amira didn't have to say who 'he' was. The thought of Tartarus coming to Camp Half-Blood made Leo pause. It was a scary thought.

"Leo! Where are you!" Jason's voice called. Leo looked back at Amira, their gaze again locking.

"I'm over here!" He shouted suddenly. Amira shook her head.

"What are you doing, Leo? I cannot stay." She said again.

"Maybe. But it's not going to keep me from trying." He replied. Getting desperate Amira reached out with her free arm, grabbing the front of Leo's shirt and yanking him towards her. She pressed her lips against his until his grip on her relaxed. She quickly (and reluctantly) pushed him away and he stumbled back.

"Goodbye Leo." Amira said. She then grabbed the pendant around her neck just as Jason, Piper, and Hazel came into view and she focused.

Leo disappeared and Amira once again found herself back in the Underworld.

* * *

 **TA DA!**

 **Sorry for the short chater, but if I added the other one then it**

 **would take like... 6 minutes to read.**

 **...**

 **Or something like that.**

 **By the way, some of you might be wondering where Dragon is.**

 **Dragon is... how do I say it... _not included,_ in these next ****few**

 **chapters.**

 **...**

 **That sounded kind of like I shunned him or something.**

 **I STILL LOVE YOU DRAGONCRAFTERTEX!**

 **Not literally! But you know what I mean. ;) And the reason**

 **why he isn't included is because the next few chapters are**

 **the special ones I wrote when I first started this story. They**

 **are those**

 **'O_O** _ **WHAT THE HECK?!'**_

 **chapters everyone has been** **impatiently and eagerly** **waiting**

 **for. I personally am very proud of them. I've been waiting so**

 **long to post them I can barely wait!**

 **Well, I actually can because we have to wait a week before**

 **my** **next update...**

 ***insanely evil grin***

 **Mwuahahaha. You're all going to haaate meeee!**

 **STOP MAKAYLA STOP!**

 ***smacks hand over other hand***

 **STOP YOU'RE GIVING AWAY _WAAAY_ TOO MANY MINI SPOILERS!**

 **Sorry, But I'm going to have to end it here before I start to**

 **blurt** **everything out.**

 **Sowwy.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	33. Planning and tunnels

**HOLO!**

 **How is you today?**

 **Good? Bad? Don't have a care in the world? Well, I however**

 **HATE THIS SOOOOOO MUCH!**

 **I had a dentist appointment earlier to get a cavity** **filled (CURSE**

 **YOU HALLOWEEN!) and so he gave me some of the** **Novacane**

 **stuff (the stuff that makes your mouth numb) and it is** **STILL**

 **NUMB! And it has been like... _2 hours_ since the appointment!**

 **Of course dad is laughing about it and decided that**

 ** _"Oh! She can't eat right now so I'm going to go buy her favorite pizza and have everyone eat it in front of her while she cries!"_  
**

 **I don't really cry over pizza.**

 **...**

 **Well not all the time. And I'm not allowed to eat because I can not**

 **feel** **my lip and if I eat then I might bite my lip and not know and**

 **my lip will get all swollen, which would just make me bite it more.**

 **So I have to wait till it stops being numb.**

 **WHICH IS TAKING _FOREVER!_**

 **Oh well. I'll somehow make it go away... Hopefully. My tooth hurts**

 **too. But I will stop whining for now) and let y'all go to da story.**

 **AFTER REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **dauntlessofthesea:** Yup. And I have... I think 8 siblings (2 adopted). Is it wrong I had to count how

many siblings I had because I didn't know?

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Siblings. Sometimes you love them, other times you want to strap

TNT to them and throw them into a volcano. And Doctor Strange was the greatest movie I have EVER

SEEN! And I don't say that very often unless it really is! And no, I ship AmiraXLeo hard too. I did create

their little love-thingy didn't I?

 **Falathrin:** I guess it is a bit confusing. But Thorn isn't here because the gods only brought Murtagh to

Earth. Bringing a person across realms/worlds would be pretty hard as it is. Imagine bringing a dragon

across... Yeah. Sadly, Thorn is with Percy, Eragon, and Arya. (I really have to think of something for them

to do...)

 **Grab hold of your feels because IT'S STORY TIME!**

* * *

"Wait, Amira was _here?"_

Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Murtagh were at Camp Half-Blood sitting in the Big House. They knew it would be safer inside the camp's protection and decided they should try to figure out their next step and how to try to find where everyone went. After half-an-hour of searching the camp they found that, yes, everyone was gone. …As well as the entire pavilion.

Annabeth nodded to Murtagh's question.

"Yeah. But all I got was a glimpse of her. She ran before I could move." The blond said. "But I think Leo might have caught up with her in time to talk. Leo?" All the eyes turned to Leo, who had close to silent until then, fiddling unconsciously with some wires and bits of metal from his tool-belt. He shot a glare at the daughter of Athena.

"Yes, I managed to catch her." He said slowly.

"What did she say?" Murtagh asked impatiently. Leo frowned.

"It wasn't really much of a conversation. It was really just a 'What were you doing' 'Why do you ask' 'Because I want to know' 'Too bad." Kind of conversation." He lied. Annabeth narrowed her grey eyes but no one noticed, them all believing him. Murtagh slumped back down in his chair.

"Isn't that helpful." He muttered, his fingers tracing over the hilt of Zar'roc.

"Well at least we know she's alive." Hazel said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah. For all we had known, Tartarus could have turned her into some creepy zombie-thing. Now we know she's alright." Piper added.

"True." Jason and Frank said. Annabeth nodded, frowning as she tried to piece it all together.

"I have a question." Hazel said hesitantly.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Well… if Amira somehow managed to get rid of everyone here at Camp Half-Blood… Do you think she might try at Camp Jupiter?" The Roman asked. Annabeth pursed her lips.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"What is the size of your camp?" Murtagh asked.

"Um… It's pretty big. Bigger than this camp. But a lot open space helps make the size. Why?"

"Just a thought…" The Rider trailed off, getting lost in his thoughts. Hazel nodded then frowned, blinking a few times.

"Is there any way we can get to the Underworld to try to get Amira? Without her Tartarus would have a lot less power. Nico?" Jason said. The Son of Hades frowned from his spot leaning against the wall.

"I'm not sure. There are a few ways to get there but I checked and Tartarus has already blocked them all." And I'm still tried from shadow-traveling myself around so much. So as far as I know, there's no way in." Nico said. Disappointed sighs were heard.

"I'll be right back." Hazel said, heading outside towards the bathrooms.

"Well if there's no way in then what do we do? We're not just going to st here and do nothing."Leo said, his leg bouncing up and down slightly, fiddling with some wires.

"Yeah, we all know you can't do that." Frank said, bringing smiles. The Latino shrugged, knowing it was true. After a minute Hazel walked back in, frowning slightly.

"I just thought of something. Nico, what if we _make_ a way in?" She asked.

"What?" The Italian asked.

"Can we make a way? I can make a tunnel that leads to the Underworld. You'd just have to help lead me the right direction." She said, sitting back down beside Frank. Nods came from everyone.

"But can you do that?" Frank asked, taking Hazel's hand in his own. "If it's too much work-"

"I'll be fine, Frank." Hazel told him, flashing a smile. "I've been practicing. It mostly just depends how far I'll have to go. I'd have to take a break here and there but I should be able to do it." She turned back to her brother. "Could it work?" Nico thought for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, it might work. I can't be positive that Tartarus won't sense us and try to stop us, but we could try."

"Alright then." Annabeth said. "Looks like we got ourselves an entrance to the Underworld."

"Shouldn't someone stay behind to guard Camp in case monsters decide to attack?" Piper said.

"Hadn't thought of that... Frank, will you stay and watch Camp?" The blond asked.

"Um… I guess." Frank said, a bit disappointed. But he agreed anyway as he knew how important Camp Half-Blood was. "But I doubt I could be able to fend off an attack by myself." He said.

"True. Murtagh? Will you stay with Frank and guard Camp?" Piper asked the Rider. Murtagh looked like he really wanted to deny it but the Charmspeak Piper laced in prevented him from saying no.

"Alright." He agreed. Piper smiled. She didn't necessarily _not_ want Murtagh to go with them, but she had a feeling he had a quick temper and she wasn't sure how he would react if he was Amira again.

"Okay. We got all that sorted out." Annabeth said. She looked out the window and saw the sky darkening. "Why don't we all go get some sleep? Then after breakfast tomorrow we can set out."

The no one pretested as they were (physically and mentally) tired. They said a quick goodnight before heading off to their cabins for the night (Hazel staying with Nico and Frank going to Percy's as he was a descendant of Poseidon). Annabeth showed Murtagh to one of the Big House's rooms then left to her own cabin. But when Annabeth got her cabin silence greeted her. She sighed sadly, missing her siblings. Out of everything Amira did, getting rid of Camp Half-Blood's campers was diffidently one of the worst (emotionally-wise). It was... unnatural, not to hear the laughing and talking of demigods.

Too tired to do anything, she plopped onto the mattress and closed her eyes, sleep quickly taking over.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

Hazel wasn't sure how she would do it. Yes, she knew she could create the tunnels. She had done it before plenty of times. But tunneling to the Underworld... That's kinda a long way.

"Hey. You alright?" Hazel looked over to see Nico giving her a worried look. Hazel smiled.

"I'm fine jut a bit nervous." She said.

After packing heir gear and checking they had everything, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Nico left Camp Half-Blood, leaving Frank and Murtagh to keep watch and protect it. The six demigods managed to catch a passing taxi (luckily with 2 rows) and were currently on their way to... wherever it was Nico was taking them.

"Are you _sure_ you can do this? Its a long way to create a tunnel to the Underworld, especially since it would have to be big enough for the six of us to walk in." Piper said.

"I'll be fine. I'm a lot stronger than I was before. I'm a big girl now."

"We're not doubting you Hazel." Jason told her. "We just don't want you over-exert yourself and get hurt." Hazel smiled, touched by her friend's concern.

"I'll be fine. I've been practicing." She said, though it wasn't completely true. She yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap though." Hazel leaned her head against Nico's shoulder and said boy wrapped his arm around her shoulders., brushing a strand of hair from his (half) sister's face. Annabeth mentally smiled at the sight. She remembered how only a year ago Nico would barely let anyone get close to him, let alone touch him. Yet here he was. Back then Annabeth would have never thought he would be so brotherly or friendly to anyone.

 _'He really changed.'_ She thought to herself. Then she thought of everything that had changed since the war. ' _I think we've all changed quite a bit.'_

After about 15-20 minutes of Hazel's sleeping, Jason's random facts about stupidly random thing, Annabeth's musings, and Leo's (and Piper's) purposefully-bad singing, Nico finally announced that they were getting close, gently waking Hazel and they all checked they had everything. He had the driver drop them off at a large park with a small grove. It was really hot out that day, even by New York standards, so the park was fairly empty as people would rather stay inside the cool buildings. Annabeth, Hazel, Jason, Leo, and Piper followed as Nico led them over to the trees where they were blocked from view.

"Alright. Here should be good." He said. "Hazel, care to do the honors?"

Hazel stepped forward. She took a deep breath and thrust her hands towards the ground. There was a large rumble and the ground shot down like it was hammered down, a giant tunnel about 7 feet tall and about 8 feet wide, forming in the ground. They could see it went back about 30 feet before they lost sight.

"There you go." The daughter of Pluto said. She stepped into the tunnel, sliding down on her feet as it was kinda steep. Nico went next, drawing his sword. Leo followed after, lighting the tip of his finger like a candle. Piper then folowed Leo, Jason going after. Annabeth looked up at the sky, the sun shining bright as if saying goodbye.

She sighed and slid down the tunnel sfter her frineds, the opening sliding to a shut behind her.

* * *

 **VOILA** **!**

 **DIS CHAPTA ES DONE!**

 **Wha do ya tink?**

 **I personally am not very proud of this chapter. Yeah, I guess**

 **its** **good. But I've written some better.**

 **But at least it's a full chapter! And not one of those shorty one-page-**

 **long things. You at least have to scroll down. So... HURRAY FOR DAT!**

 **I am actually going to cut this short because I have to go find a way**

 **to make my lip no numb so I can eat.**

 **BYEEEEE!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	34. Secret Mental Plans

**I SURRENDER I** **'M SORRY** **DON'T KILL ME** **I WANTED TO POST**

 **BUT I COULDN'T** **DAD TOOK AND HID MY LAPTOP** **AND** **THERE**

 **WAS SOOO MUCH SCHOOL I HAD TO DO** **THE CHARITY DRIVE**

 **SO MANY THINGS I COULDN'T PO** **ST** **I IS SOOO SORRY** **I WAS**

 **DYING WITHOUT MY STORY!**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **I totally blew up there.**

 **But seriously. I really couldn't get on! My sister got me in trouble**

 **so my dad took my laptop, ipod, phone, banned me from _all_ of the**

 **electronics in the house.**

 **He would have taken my radio too but that** **has my** **alarm on it** **so**

 **he** **couldn't. Thank goodness. I am already in pain not having** **my**

 **story. No** **music?**

 **I think I might have _literally_ died.**

 **Cuz** _ **Music+story= MakaylaCO's entire life**_

 **Literally. No social life at all.**

 **Even right now I am panicking to get this done as mom said I could**

 **be on for 30 minutes and I only have 15 left.**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **Dragoncraftertex, I told you these chapters are my Secret C** **hapters**

 **and are probably going** **to make everyone hate me... ;)**

 **Well, here we go! Let's see why they're Secret Chapters!**

 **But first REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **...**

 **Really guys?**

 **I (accidentally) give you 22 days and only 2 reviews? I'm sobbing.**

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Yuppers! Da Demigods have da pwan!

 **Grammar Nazi co:** Underworld! Dun dun duuun! I honestly am not sure

know what's happening at Camp Jupiter. I haven't really planned that far...

Eh. I'll figure it out.

 **STORY TIME!**

* * *

The tunnel went on for about 30 feet before reaching the end of the tunnel. Hazel just pushed her hands forward and down and the rock shot forward like a spring. She had to do it about 4 times (a small break after the 3rd time). By the 5th time, instead of creating another tunnel, the rock burst open, leading them into a large cavern.

A large cavern where Amira was waiting.

"Amira!" Hazel gasped."We've been looking everywhere for you..." She trailed off when Amira drew her sword, pointing the purple blade to them in a challenge. "Amira?"

"Who is your best warrior?" The Rider asked, ignoring Hazel, her purple hair pulled back from her face, eyes a dark purple and serious. The demigods looked at each other before gesturing to Jason.

"Apparently I am." Jason said as Hazel pushed him forward. "Why?"

"I challenge you, Jason Grace, to a duel. A duel only one of us shall survive." Jason's blue eyes widened at Amira's words.

"What? N-no! No I'm not gonna fight you, Amira." He protested. Amira narrowed her eyes.

 _"Divide nosu oth du deloi."_ (Divide us with the earth) She said. Her hand glowed and the demigods wobbled as the ground rumbled. Then a giant wall rose from the ground, blocking off Amira and Jason from the others. The son of Jupiter stared at the wall then turned to Amira in shock.

"Wha- h- how did you do that?" He said. Amira frowned. But inside she was crying. She didn't want to fight Jason as she knew that only one of them could survive. And from the duel they had when they first met she knew she was better than him.

"Did Nico not explain it to you?" Amira asked, holding up her left hand, her Gedwëy Ignasia and Tartarus's mark glowing faintly. Jason's blue eyes widened when he saw the Primordial's mark on her wrist.

"You really did. Until now I wasn't sure if I believed it..." He said, his voice barely audible. Amira could just shake her head.

Then quicker than a snake Amira swung her sword at Jason. He jumped back, barely avoiding the purple blade. He quickly drew his Gladius and raised it to block Amira's next attack. She just kept attacking, slashing, spinning, stabbing. She was moving so fast that Jason was barely able to block her and was put completely on defense. He gritted his teeth as he blocked her overhand. But instead of pushing her back, he kept their swords locked.

"Amira what are you doing?!" He demanded, his breathing faster than normal.

"I had thought it to be obvious, as I had said before: I am sparring you." She said, also slightly out of breath.

Jason narrowed his blue eyes as he noticed somethings. One, she had said sparring instead of dueling or fighting, even though sparring is completely different than actual fighting. Second, she wasn't as tired as she showed; she was breathing hard on purpose. And third, she hadn't used her magic yet even though she has had many chances. Jason frowned. He pushed his sword against her's and she stumbled back. Using her momentary stumble Jason launched himself forward with a deadly slash. But Amira raised her sword to block him. She continued to block as Jason attacked, her now going to defense. But Jason was quickly tiring. He wasn't used to fighting someone who could go on for so long. But Amira seemed to have an unlimited supply of energy. But he also noticed she wasn't using all her strength or energy. Jason gritted his teeth. He continued to drive her back until her back was pressed against the wall. He slammed his gladius down and she blocked, their swords locking together. Jason looked into her purple eyes and saw there was something there: a hidden message she was trying to tell him. But he couldn't read what it was.

"Amira _please_ stop." Jason pleaded. "I _don't_ want to fight you."

"And you think _I_ do?" Amira responded, their swords still locked. They both relieved some strength so they weren't pushing with all their strength but Jason still pressed enough to keep her from moving.

"What do you mean?" The demigod asked.

"Do you think I _want_ to fight you? Or any of you?" The Rider replied. "You helped me when no one else would. You protected me when in danger. I do not _want_ to bring pain to _any_ of you."

"Then why are you?!" Amira pushed hard against Jason's gold sword and sent him stumbling back. But Amira didn't attack. She stood with her sword raised but stayed where she was. Jason regained his balance but didn't attack either, waiting to see if she would try anything.

"Because I have to. I cannot resist my order to fight you no matter how hard I try. I am SO sorry, but cannot resist him." A single tear slid down Amira's cheek. She quickly brushed it away and looked back up at the Roman.

"Have you even tried? Or do you just go along with what he tells you? Did you even think about the fact that maybe he might try to turn you against us? Or did that not once cross your mind?" Jason demanded, his hand on his sword clenching tighter. Amira opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when the wall she created exploded. Rocks and rubble flew everywhere as the wall was blown apart like it was bombed. Jason managed to shield himself from the debris but a rock flew at Amira before she could move, hitting just above her temple.

The world went into slow motion and Amira lost all senses. Her vision went fuzzy, she could feel herself falling, but it felt like she was falling through just air, never hitting anything. Then finally her side hit the ground, her body sliding across the rock, feeling no pain. Only numb. Her ears were ringing and her vision back. Amira felt, heard, and saw nothing. She felt like she was floating, not touching the ground or wall or anything. She had no feeling of anything, just numbness, not even feeling a pulse in her hands like she normally did. Then after what felt like forever, her senses started to return. But they came slowly; a faint white dot appeared in her vision, slowing widening and growing brighter. The ringing in her ears slowly faded and she faintly heard people yelling and footsteps running and getting louder. Someone was running over to her.

"Amira! Amira are you okay? Amira!" She heard someone say, their voice sounding miles away. Her hearing was fuzzy but she could make out what they were saying. And she knew who it was.

"Leo?" She muttered, barely audible.

"Amira! Oh gods. Are you okay?" She heard him ask. Her vision slowly started to clear but it was slow.

"Leo." She whispered. "Stay…"

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Leo said. Amira's vision and hearing was already was close to completely cleared (thanks to her perks as a Rider) so she could see his worried face looking down at her. She remembered her oath. Then her heart was crushed as she realized what she had to do. What she had to have him do.

"Leo I need… need you to... to do something." She said.

"Anything." He said.

"I… I need you… to-" Amira froze.

"Amira?"

"I am so sorry." She said, knowing what was going to happen.

The urge to attack them came again, _much_ stronger than before. Amira's body moved on it's own and she jumped up. She had lost her grip on her sword when she fell and it had slid a little across the ground, her dagger having slid from its sheath as well. Amira got to her knees and she reached her hand out to grab either. She managed to grab her dagger but two pairs of hands grabbed her arms before she got a firm grip and they forced her back, the sudden movement causing her to loose her grip. Amira saw it was Nico and Annabeth holding her back and she yanked against them with all her strength, upset that she was still too weak to use her magic, but she was fighting against two half-gods who has had years of training. She saw Piper grab her sword and dagger from the ground and throw them from her reach, which just flared her (unwanted) anger even more. She struggled against them, trying to break free and get to her sword or dagger.

Amira got one leg free and kicked hard, knocking Annabeth onto her back and sending her across the ground. She saw Jason run over and she swung her now free legs against the back of his knees and he tripped. Amira used his movement to knock him into Nico (who was still holding her arms) and sent them both sprawling. Amira flipped up to her feet and kicked Leo's stomach as he stood, sending him back to the ground as well. She saw Piper reach out to grab her but Amira instead grabbed the demigod's wrist, throwing her over her shoulder in a perfect judo flip. Amira then bolted to where Piper had thrown her weapons. Hazel saw and ran after her but Amira dove across the ground and grabbed her dagger. She flipped up to her feet, spun around, and grabbed her former friend in one smooth move. Everyone completely froze where they were when they saw Amira had her dagger held against Hazel's throat.

"No. One. Move." Amira said, her voice hard. No one moved. Amira had just taken down _six_ demigods in _ten_ seconds! And right after getting knocked unconscious! The fear in Hazel's golden eyes was clear. The daughter of Pluto didn't move a single muscle as the Rider continued to keep her dagger pressed against her neck. She wasn't pushing hard enough to cause Hazel any pain, but just enough to prevent movement.

"Amira, what are you doing?" Piper asked carefully, her voice calm yet demanding an answer.

 _"You_ say nothing." Amira told Piper, well aware of her charmspeak. Piper opened her mouth but Amira pressed her dagger against Hazel's neck harder, causing the Roman to wince, and Piper quickly shut her mouth. Amira's eyes scanned the six demigods carefully, making sure no one would make any moves.

"Amira. What are you doing?" Annabeth asked, repeating Piper's question. "We're your _friends._ Why are you hurting us?"

"I do not want to." Amira said, pain more than evident in her voice. "I do not wish for any pain to come to _any_ of you."

"Then why? If you don't want to hurt us then why do you constantly try to fight us?" Jason asked

"I- I cannot stop myself. I wish I could not. But I must."

"What are you talking about?" Nico asked. Amira just shook her head.

 _'Do you remember what we discussed?'_ Amira reached out her mind and asked her helper. She spoke mentally so one one else could hear her.

 _'Yeah. I remember.'_ The reply came quickly and clearly, to Amira's slight surprise. _'But are you sure you want to do this? There's no doubt this is going to end really badly.'_

"Amira please. We don't want to fight you." Jason pleaded.

 _'I know. But he cannot know of what we have planned. I do not know when he is watching. I do not know if he is watching me now, but if so he must believe I am faithful to his wishes. I need your help. And remember: this is only for a short time. We will make everything right in a short time.'_ Amira didn't have to say who He is. Her helper knew.

 _'Alright... I'm trusting you.'_ Amira heard the reluctance and uneasiness in their voice.

"I know. I do not wish to either." Amira said out loud.

 _'It will be alright. Are you ready...?'_ Amira (mentally) trailed off and held back a frown as she felt something weird change in the air around her. It felt as if all their air was slowing turning into to a thin, misty smoke. It wasn't a huge change but just enough for her to notice. She said nothing of it as she seemed to be the only one who noticed it.

"Amira, let Hazel go. I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to I will." Nico said, voice and eyes hard.

"I wish I could; but I have my orders. I no longer have a choice. I have never been more sorry in all my life." Amira told everyone.

 _'Yeah. I'm ready. Now?'_ The speaker replied.

"I… I have never been more sorry." Amira told her (former) friends.

 _'Now.'_ She agreed. Amira removed the dagger from Hazel's neck, causing the others to relax slightly. But she didn't sheath it.

Amira stabbed the dagger into Hazel.

Cries and shouts were drawn from everyone's lips when they saw the dagger enter Hazel's chest. A tear slid down the young girl's cheek and her golden eyes dimmed. A tear slipped down Amira's cheek as she removed the dagger and Hazel crumpled to the ground. Out of everyone she knew, Amira wished it had been someone else. Hazel had always been so kind and nice to her. Amira had already hated herself before. But now the hate was tripled.

 _"HAZEL!"_ Nico yelled. Horror and raw pain filled his heart at the sight of his (half) sister's crumpled body. Tears fell from his eyes. He had already lost Bianca. Now he had to lose Hazel too? Tears were also falling from all the other demigod's eyes as they saw their friend's lifeless body on the ground. Hazel... the youngest and sweetest of everyone in their small family…

Fury flared bright and hot in the son of Hades eyes. Ignoring everything and everyone, he rushed at Amira, sword drawn. Amira quickly sheathed her dagger and drew her sword, taking a deep breath.

She raised her sword in a block as Nico slashed at her. Amira pushed his sword back but he continued to attack. He slashed and stabbed and swung at her, trying to find a way past her defense, his raw anger fueling his energy and strength. Amira was surprised at the strength he had but said nothing and continued to focus on the danger present. She knew about the metal Nico's sword was made of and how it would completely destroy and absorb her soul from just one touch. So she made it a top priority to not let it touch her. Whenever Nico seemed to be tiring, he would just see Hazel's crumpled body and attack again with a new strength as the want to avenge his (half) sister burned in him. Amira felt her senses tingle and quickly turned in time to block a deadly downward slash from a familiar dagger. The fury in Piper's eyes was close to the same as Nico's, anger burning bright. Amira gritted her teeth as her concentration and skill was tested: blocking two adversaries. She took a step back, giving her a split second pause in which she used the time to draw her dagger again. Now with a blade in both hands, she continued to fight. From the corner of her eye she saw Jason and Annabeth (Leo was still in complete shock) itching to join Nico and Piper in their attack on Amira. Despite her usually good energy level, Amira was quickly tiring. She knew it was now or death.

 _'I am tiring quickly and will soon be out of energy. Are you ready for the next part?'_ She quickly and mentally asked her associate. The reply came surprisingly quick.

 _'Yeah, I'm ready.'_

 _'When?'_

 _'On my mark. Three,'_ Amira ducked to avoid a slash.

 _'Two,'_ She pushed against the two weapons.

 _'One,'_ The sword and dagger came flashing down.

 _'Now!'_ This time Amira didn't block the weapons. She dropped her weapons and pulled her arms to her chest, praying hard that her helper knew what they were doing. The two blades hit her...

But Amira disappeared.

Nico and Piper stared in shock as the young Rider dissolved, their blades passing through nothing. There was no trace of Amira left; not even a single purple hair or drop of sweat (her weapons disappeared too). All trace of the Rider was gone, disappeared into air.

"What the- what just happened?! Where'd she go?" Nico exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I- I don't- I don't know!" Annabeth said, completely dumbstruck. "She was just here a second ago and- Hazel!"

Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and Nico turned in shock as Hazel's lifeless body disappeared, leaving no trace that either girl was ever there.

* * *

 **WHADDA THINK!**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 ***ducks to avoid toasters, cars, lamps, a house***

 ** _A_ _HOUSE?!_ HOW DID YOU THROW A FREAKING _HOUSE?!_**

 **But I do deserve that.**

 **I admit it: I'm an evil person.**

 **I'm sorry for being an evil butthead but _*ducks to avoid thrown_**

 ** _car*_** **this is a _very_** **important** **part of the story! And I _*jumps over_**

 ** _chair*_** **can't** **really say** **anything else without giving away** ***a** ** _lmost_**

 ** _gets hit by_** ** _toaster*_ way too many spoilers!**

 **AHHHHHHHHHH!**

 _ ***falls to avoid apartment building***_

 _ **SERIOUSLY PEOPLE?!**_

 **You know what? _*ducks*_ I'm gonna ****let you all calm down** **a bit** **...**

 **you are obviously very upset right now...**

 **And cuz I'm** **just about done with the time limit on** **my** **laptop I**

 **was given. (Which is stupid because this is _my_ laptop that ****I**

 **bought!)**

 **Dragon, now you know why these are Secret Chapters! ;)**

 **I'll see you all Friday.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	35. Secret Tunnels Discovered

**I'M BACK!**

 **AND I HAVE TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED DECEMBER!**

 **So! My school does this charity drive thing each year called**

 _ ******** Rush**_

(I'm not sure if I can say the name or not as it would give away where I live and I don't know if I'm allowed to or not)

 **Each year we chose a charity to donate to and this year we chose**

 **Millie's Princess Foundation**

 **which helps cancer kids. We chose 7 families to help. But the unique thing**

 **about this was that** **we actually got to** **meet the kids** **we were helping (they**

 **are SOOOOOOO sweet!) and get to know what it's like to be a kid with their**

 **kind of cancer.**

 **So each December we chose a different charity to collect donations** **for and**

 **we do** **a bunch of fundraisers and stuff. Like we** **have a** **bunch of** **booths** **in** **the**

 **commons in our school** **where we can buy a bunch of different stuff like** **hats,**

 **and blankets, and** **bracelets, or food,** **or pay to Pink Attack a classroom, and a**

 ** _lot_ of other stuff like ****Battle of The Bands, Ugly Sweater Bash, Teacher Talent**

 **Show** **(I almost** **wet my pants I** **was laughing so hard), and other really fun**

 **stuff!** **We would do this thing where we pay to put** **our friends** **in** **jail then** **we**

 **have to** **pay to bring them out** **and we would go around to a bunch** **of**

 **neighborhoods** **after school doing** **"Odd Jobs" and collecting donations and a**

 **whole** **bunch** **of** **other fun** **stuff!**

 **This year we set a goal for $90,000 (the school has 3,000+ kids) and guess**

 **how much we got this year?** **We _beat_ the _all time_ school record with:**

 _$191,274!_

 ** _ONE HUNDRED NINETEEN THOUSAND, TWO HUNDRED SEVENTY FOUR DOLLARS!_**

 **And all in just _1 month!_**

 **The school was built and started in 1999 and we just beat the _highest record!_**

 **When they dropped the banner to show our total...** **I was literally crying. What**

 **we all accomplished together...** **yeah!** **That** **was** **my** **December.**

 **So now that I said all that and I think set a record for how long my Author's**

 **Notes** **are.**

 **And sorry, this is _really_ late.**

 **Let's do reviews.**

* * *

 **dragoncraftertex:** Maybe. And I honestly don't know what hat would do either... *ducks

behind Jason* SQUISH HIM INSTEAD!

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** AHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY I KILLED HER BUT IT IS

IMPORTANT! AND AMIRA'S HELPER IS TO REMAIN SECRET UNTIL THE NEXT CHA- *building

crashes down and squishes flat* Gee thanks. ;)

 **Grab your blankies and hot cocoa and LETS GET TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"What the- what just happened?! Where'd she go?" Nico exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I- I don't- I don't know!" Annabeth said, completely dumbstruck. "She was just here a second ago and- Hazel!" Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and Nico turned in shock as Hazel's lifeless body too disappeared, leaving no trace that either girl was ever there.

For a moment no one said anything. They couldn't say anything. The fact that two, living, human girls just disappeared into nothing struck them speechless. Piper stepped forward and waved her hand around in the air where Amira once stood as if checking if she hadn't just disappeared from view. But there was nothing left, not even a breath.

"How is this even possible? No one can just disappear into nothing." Nico said.

"Well you can." Leo pointed out.

"Not really. Shadow Traveling is different than disappearing. I use the shadows as a portal to travel to somewhere else. Amira just.. Disappeared. There isn't a trace of her anywhere."

"Well she could have just been called back." Jason suggested. "Tartarus could have seen she was in trouble and teleported her. We are right above the Underworld. He's a lot stronger here."

"That makes sense." Annabeth agreed. "But why wait until then? Why not bring her back sooner?"

"I don't know. But she did swear herself to him. Maybe he was… I don't know! I'm just trying to think of possibilities." From the corner of his eye Nico saw Leo wince. The son of Hephaestus looked like he was in shock. But then again, ever since Amira "left" he seemed to be like that most the time. He was going to say something but Piper spoke first.

"Okay, so we got how Amira disappeared. But what about Hazel?" Piper choked on her friend's name. Fury burned high in Nico's eyes and he clenched his hands to fists, fighting back tears.

"I- I don't know." Annabeth said, pain and sadness visible in her grey eyes. "But I'm wondering is why Amira chose Hazel. Yeah, she was right there. I hate to admit it, but she could have killed any of us easily when she got up." Jason nodded.

"It was like that when we were fighting. Throughout the whole battle she was only giving half. There were several occasions she could have used her magic easily or just sliced me open. And she wasn't using all her strength or energy either. She was holding back for some reason." Jason remembered. Piper grumbled.

"Ugh. Why is she so confusing?! You think you got her all figured out and you know what she's going to do. Then she just goes and completely changes everything!" Piper exclaimed.

"What do you think Leo? You spent the most time with her." Annabeth asked. Leo's head snapped up to the blond. He had zoned out most the conversation, hearing but not really listening. He still didn't want to believe Amira had betrayed them but he knew truth. He just wished this was all wasn't real.

"Uh, no. Sorry. I have no idea." Leo admitted. "But, uh, can we go back outside? It's really creepy down here…"

"Leo's right. We shouldn't stay underground for too long. Tartarus has close to full power here." Nico said. Everyone agreed, but when they started to leave they noticed Piper wasn't moving. She was staring at a wall.

"Piper?" Jason called. Piper didn't listen. Instead she started walking to the wall. She reached her hand out. But instead of hitting rock, her fingers passed through the wall. A smile crept across her lips and she stepped forward, passing completely through the wall. "Piper!"

Jason started to run forward but then the wall started to flicker. Then the illusion faded and there stood Piper smiling with her arms crossed in a new and unfamiliar tunnel.

"C'mon slow pokes." She said with a grin, starting down the tunnel. After a pause Jason, Annabeth, Leo, and Nico followed.

"How did you know this tunnel was here?" Nico asked. Piper shrugged.

"The texture. The walls of the cave are kinda cracked and uneven. But this one was smooth and flat so I figured either someone had been trying to carve it or it was fake." She explained.

"Oh." Was all Nico could say.

"Wait. Guys look." Jason said. They all stopped as Jason leaned down. He picked something up and Nico's eyes widened. It was a piece of cloth. And from Hazel's shirt to be exact. The pattern was exactly the same.

"But... that's impossible!" Piper exclaimed, taking the small cloth from her boyfriend. "But she's- this can't- it must have fallen off before."

"But we haven't been down this tunnel yet," Annabeth reminded her, taking the cloth. "So it couldn't be from before."

"Then how is this here? We watched her die." Leo asked, wincing along with the others at the reminder… and the death glare given by Nico **(pun intended)**.

"I don't know. Maybe Amira left it as a fake trail?" Jason said. "She could have taken a part of her shirt when she grabbed her. She could have made this tunnel then left this here to make us follow her."

"I don't think so." Piper said. "I don't think she would go through that much trouble of making an entirely new tunnel. Even if she does have her magic back she told me that teleporting herself or something could kill her from the strain. So it couldn't have left without help." Nico pressed his lips together and clenched his fists in annoyance.

"Why is one girl so hard to find and understand?! We think we finally figured out what she's planned and what she's doing , then nope! She changes it all over again! Like swearing herself to our enemy or killing my sister! Then she just disappears out of nowhere!"

"Nico calm down." Piper said, lacing the smallest bit of Charmspeak into her voice. "We'll find her. Amira is not going to get away with what she did."

"Damn right." Nico turned and walked off to nowhere in particular, leaving the other demigods to think of what to do next.

* * *

 **I almost forgot,**

 ** _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

 **My New Year celebration however was unbelievably boring**

 **and I did completely nothing at all. So not much on that. And**

 **I didn't even have a celebration. I just stayed up all night and**

 **screamed**

 **"HAPPY NEW YEAR U.S.A!"**

 **really loud and probably woke up a lot of people.**

 **By the way, I really hope you like this chapter. Kinda long and**

 **niceness. But I don't really like the ending very much. It was a**

 _ **"I have no idea how to end this so I'll just end with the person walking away and leaving everyone"**_

 **kind of ending. Sorryness. And it wasn't very eventful. But you'll**

 **all like the next one a LOT better. I LOVE it!**

 **I AM NOT HAPPY!**

 **My school in on a 2 week break and it ends today so I am going**

 **back to school tomorrow. =:(::::: Sadness**

 **BUT I HAVE TO GO NOW!**

 **I still need to update my other story then I'm taking my sister**

 **to the stables** **next door to go riding. Hmmm... It's been a while**

 **since** **I last rode my** **horse (his name is Blackjack because he is**

 **all** **black** **and I'm** **obsessed). I think I might join her.**

 **Sooo... BYE!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	36. Explaining Stuffs

**WELCOME BACK!**

 **Well, welcome back me. Kinda. My hand is feeling so such**

 **so I can type better now. But it still hurts when I put my**

 **hand in a fist or hold something tight. But other than that I'm good.**

 **F*** S***!**

 **I reloaded the page and _completely_ lost _all_ my work for this chapter!**

 **...**

 **It's times like this that I _really_ hate computers. Some times they're**

 **blessings while** **other times** **I want to throw them into Tartarus (the**

 **place)** **and** **watch as they fall deep into the Pit of Eternal Darkness.**

 **Right now I want to throw them into hell.**

 **But I need this right now so I won't. Not until I am done with this**

 **chapter and I post it. Then I can.**

 **ANYWHO!**

 **I am just going to do the reviews and story now because this** **is**

 **pissing me off (I'm on the 1995 computer because my laptop**

 **is dead).**

* * *

 **... One? C'mon guys! Please?**

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** School sucks. I'm just gonna say this now. Thanks! But that

last chapter I admit wasn't my best. I just sorta had an "I don't know how to end so I will just

make the person walk off" kinda ending. And you'll have to read the chapter to see!

 **STORY TIME!**

* * *

"That was amazing! How did you do that?!"

They were running. Despite the tiring battle she just had against Nico and Piper, Amira was running fast, Adrenaline pulsing through her body. Her and her accomplice had run from the small battle scene while using the shock of their disappearance as a cover. After the trick they pulled they ran down a previously concealed hallway and were still running, praying the others didn't notice and come after them.

"I honestly don't know! I was just so nervous it wasn't going to work out and I would get you stabbed or something!" Amira's helper said as they ran.

"However you did, it was amazing. If I did not have the knowledge of what was planned, I too would have believed it to be real." Amira admitted.

"You're just lucky using the Mist doesn't tire me as much as it used to." Hazel said with a smile.

Amira returned the gesture, beyond glad her friend agreed to help. Despite the other's disbelief, Hazel had believed Amira when she explained her actions and why she did what she did. Amira was happy knowing her friend trusted her but she needed help. Amira had been commanded by Tartarus to destroy any demigod she saw but Amira had found a loophole. When Tartarus told her to destroy her friends Amira had asked which. He was already angry so he said to destroy all and any Greeks she saw, god or demigod. But he had said Greek. He had forgotten about the Romans in that moment. Not all of The Seven were Greeks. She knew Jason and Frank wouldn't listen so she asked Hazel, knowing her friend would help her. Tartarus was watching Amira most the time so after teaching Hazel how to open her mind and speak mentally, they formed a plan; now using their minds to talk together so no one could see or hear them. The decided that to make Tartarus truly believe Amira was loyal to him she would have to do something bad. So they decided to fake a death, Hazel's death to be exact. And everything had gone perfectly.

Their plan had been dangerous: Hazel would use her underground skills to lead the other demigods into a cavern/room where Amira was waiting. But before they arrived Amira would use her magic to create another tunnel off to the side that linked around in a giant loop that connected to the tunnel leading out. Hazel would use her Mist magic to hide the tunnel from view once she arrived. They knew that when Amira saw the others she would get the urge to fight them from the oath she made. Since Jason was kinda a mix between Greek and Roman now and was one of the best swordsmen, they also decided to use him as their target. Amira would challenge him then use her powers to create a rock wall to separate them from Hazel and the others. Sometime during the fight Hazel would then destroy the wall (knocking Amira out hadn't been part of the plan but they managed to use it) then when everyone thought she was too dizzy to fight she would then proceed to "kill" Hazel while used the Mist to make it look real. They also knew that Amira would be attacked after so during the fight Hazel would again use the Mist to make it seem like Amira was still fighting them when in real life her and Hazel would flee down the hidden tunnel, after which Hazel would release the Mist after they were far enough away so she wouldn't get as tired. The last part was a split-second change and it had been really nerve wrecking, but they managed to do it.

It had been a lot of work to plan but it paid off.

At first Hazel had been reluctant about the plan, not liking lying to her friends. But then amira reminded her that afterwards she could tell everyone what happened and that she wasn't really dead. Hazel eventually agreed after realizing that Amira would be stuck with her vow and kill every demigods she saw if she didn't help.

"Can we- stop- for a minute. Please?" Hazel gasped. Amira, too tired to really say anything, nodded in agreement. The two girls stopped their running and practically fell against a wall. They didn't know how long or how far they had ran but it seemed like miles.

"I believe we should be good for a while." Amira said after a moment.

"Well, assuming everyone doesn't notice the tunnel straight away." Hazel pointed out.

"That is true." Amira agreed.

"How did you do that?" Hazel asked after few minutes of silence.

"What?" Amira asked, not having heard her.

"The fighting. You fought against an enraged Nico and Piper, who are half-gods and have been training for years, and still managed to win. Kinda."

"Well, while they are half god, I am a Rider. After being claimed and chosen by a dragon the chosen Rider becomes… changed. You become more like the elves." Amira said, having already explained a lot to Hazel. The Roman nodded, though Hazel saw the pain in Amira's eyes.

"What's like it like?" Hazel wondered.

"Well... when chosen your speed increases, you tire less quickly and require less sleep, you gain the ability to learn and work magic, your stamina in a battle or training increases, your senses become sharper. It is rare to become a rider, but even more so for one at my age to be chosen as you become immune to death by age."

"So you're immortal?"

"In a way. As long as I am not killed in battle. Yes, I will continue to grow older and develop from my current age. I do not know as much about this topic as others. But from what I know age cannot kill me." **(A/N I'm not totally sure about this thing so lets just pretend...)**

"Do you know any other Riders?" Hazel asked, really intrigued by Amira.

"A few. My teacher, Eragon is one. He and his dragon Saphira; I have been his apprentice for a long time. He has taught me almost all I know, though he is focused a lot more on physical training and swordsmanship. My friend Arya helps with my magic. She is an elf so her magic is very strong."

"Is she a Rider too?" Hazel asked. Amira nodded.

"Yes. Her dragon's name is Firnen. Like me the two are relatively new Riders, though they have been together longer than I."

"Is there anyone else? Or is there just the three of you?" Hazel wondered, completely absorbed in Amira's life. Amira grimaced.

"No, there is another: Murtagh and his dragon Thorn. He become a Rider not long after Eragon."

"I'm guessing from the sour tone and the look on your face that you don't like him." Hazel guessed even though she had already met Murtagh and knew she didn't like him. She decided to wait to tell her friend that the other Rider was currently on earth. Amira shook her head in agreement.

"Not in the slightest. Though I know the two were under the control of another's want, I can never forgive them for what they have done to me." Amira said, her voice hard.

"What happened?" Hazel's voice was soft. For a long moment Amira didn't answer. After a moment's hesitation Hazel slipped her hand into Amira's, squeezing it gently. Then she sighed deeply.

"It was close to month after I was chosen as a Rider. I was in the market in Surda where I lived. I had met Eragon moments before and I was on my way back to my home to get Balenda." Amira's voice cracked hard when she said the dragon's name. "I was almost there when I heard a strange noise. I turned to see a red dragon flying overhead, followed by Eragon riding his dragon. I was shocked, not knowing there was another Rider besides myself and apparently Eragon. He had warned me that someone was looking for me so I quickly ran home. But the red dragon's Rider saw me. He followed the path to where I was running and caught sight of my home." A single tear slid down Amira's cheek. Hazel wanted to tell Amira she didn't have to go on but her tongue didn't listen; she was too absorbed by Amira's story. "He flew ahead of me, reaching my house first. But before I could do anything the dragon unleashed a wave of fire across the ground. The house was made of mostly wood so it burned easily. I tried to yell to my parents to leave but they could not hear me. Balenda had hidden in the woods nearby so she was alright. The fire was so hot that I could go no closer to my home without getting burned. I yelled for my parents to leave but they… They did not make it out."

Tears were now flowing down Amira's cheeks as the past was brought to life again. She felt so young again, kneeling on the hard ground and watching as the flames covered her house, yelling for her parents. The memory was all too real: the flame's heat biting at her skin as she tried to near the burning building and tears fell in streams down her cheeks as she screamed. Seeing the red dragon circling overhead, feeling as she fought against Eragon as he tried to bring her away, how she cried her heart out as she flew on the blue dragon, her own wrapped in her arms. Amira felt the same pain now as she did then, as she watched as the part the city she called home burned to ashes and faded behind her.

"Eragon found me crying and tried to bring me away. He grabbed Balenda, and somehow me, and pulled us onto his dragon. I held my dragon and cried as he flew us away from the burning city. The red dragon tried to follow but was not fast enough and was soon too far behind us."

"Are you okay?" Hazel asked after a moment. Amira took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her eyes. Something on her wrist flashed but Hazel couldn't see what as her arms moved. She took a shaky breath.

"Ever since that day I have feared fire. It was my secret. I have always hated the red dragon and it's Rider… And even after years, I have not nor will I ever forgive Murtagh and Thorn for what they did." Hazel's eyes widened slightly.

"They're the ones who did that?" She asked. She was suddenly very glad she hadn't told Amira that Murtagh was currently here on earth. Amira said nothing and nodded, her hand moving to her wrist.

Then Hazel saw it. There was a band of silver metal about half an inch wide wrapped around Amira's left wrist. It didn't look that loose but it was tight enough not to fall off her wrist. On the band there were three simple hearts: a smaller heart between two larger. It didn't look very fancy or expensive but it was beautiful in its own way. And judging from the way Amira was holding it close to her like it was a lifeline, Hazel guessed it must be pretty important and special.

"Where did you get your bracelet. It's beautiful." Hazel asked. Amira froze. Her body went rigid like she was electrocuted. Her eyes snapped to Hazel before moving to her bracelet. Amira just held it tighter like it was her life. It was a while before she answered.

"My parents gave it to me. It was a gift for my eighth birthday. I have always like the number 8 so on the day I turned that age they decided to do something special. We were never a rich family so the gifts I was given were not big. But I did not care for what money could buy. All I wanted and had was my family; and I was happy with that. But the week before my birthday I noticed my parents worked for longer periods of time than normal, returning home at later times. My father helped work as a blacksmith, building and forging the metal, and my mother helped as a nurse. It was not fully considered a job so it made me curious as to why she worked more often than normal times. It disappointed me as we did not spend as much time together but I did not complain. I never complained. But when the day of celebrating my birthday came I realized why they worked so hard. My mother was helping my father earn enough money to buy some metal in which he used to make this bracelet. He made one heart and my mother made another. Unknowing as to why, my father had me make my own heart saying it was practice before. But after it was finished we all connected our charm to the band. As my parents gave me the gift, my mother told me, _'As long as we remember each other, the three of us will always be connected, no matter how far we are from each other'_. I have never taken it off since."

"It's beautiful. And your mother's right: no one is ever truly gone until they're forgotten. And your parents clearly aren't forgotten." Hazel said gently. Amira gave a small sad smile, brushing her purple hair from her face. Then she looked down the tunnel.

"We should keep moving. I do not want the rest of your friends to catch us." She said, standing up and holding a hand out for the Roman to help her friend up.

Hazel smiled and accepted Amira's hand.

* * *

 **SO!**

 **Whadda think?**

 **This is more of an explaining chapter, filling in the blanks and**

 **adding a bit of Amira Background in there. And I just added**

 **the** **Murtagh thing cuz I felt like** **t** **his** **chapter needed a little**

 **evil moment in there.**

 **SPEAKING OF WHICH!**

 **I have lots of evil moments planned for the future! There's a**

 ** _lot_ of stuff up my too-big Camp Jupiter sweatshirt sleeves ****I'm**

 **just _dying_ to get out onto paper!**

 **Just a future tip! ;)**

 **Be prepared.**

 **And this wasn't much of a cliffhanger ending because I just**

 **ended the last chapter with one.**

 **... And I was too lazy to try to think of one to add.**

 **So... YEAH!**

 **Imma go eat now because my siblings were being an a** so**

 **I barely got anything to put in my stomach.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	37. Purple Hair Scavenger Hunt

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **I'M BACK!**

 **WHO MISSED ME?!**

 ***ducks to avoid mountains and worlds***

 **Geez! I feel so unloved! Buuuuuuuuuut... I deserve it.**

 **Sorry for the long wait! *avoids Empire State Building* I don't really have an**

 **excuse for the first two weeks *dives to side* of no updating. I kinda just got**

 **lazy. But the last Week I actually do have an excuse!**

 ***avoids Olympus***

 **HOW THE FRICK DO YOU THROW THOSE KINDS OF THINGS?!**

 **Okay. 1st, I have really bad strep throat. 2nd, I literally got buried in my school**

 **homework. Literally. My friend grabbed all my homework and threw in onto me!**

 **I got knocked off my feet and I hit the wall.**

 **That is what school does to you.**

 **It bruises your head.**

 **And that is why I couldn't update. And also because I got lazy. But it was mostly**

 **because I couldn't! That is why I didn't update.**

 **Sowy?**

 **ANYWAY! I will end my blabbing and go to the reviews then story. M'kay?**

(Yes I just copied my other story's Note. I'm a lazy butt. Sue me)

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **Seriously! I give you guys a month and no reviews! Wow. Feelin the love!**

 **You know what? For that I think I will cut this chapter a bit short!**

 **MILK COOKIES LAPTOP BLANKET PHONE**

 _ **STOOOOORY!**_

* * *

The five demigods continued down the tunnel. They weren't sure where it led so they were surprised when they came to the entrance where they had come in. They climbed out, wincing as the bright sun shinned into their eyes.

"Guys look." Annabeth said, barely loud enough to hear. The four others looked to where Annabeth was looking. There was a faint shine, like the sun had reflected off something purple. Looking closer, they saw the purple move and sway, like… hair.

"Amira." Jason said, voicing all their thoughts.

"Split up, look for her, meet here in twenty minutes." Annabeth said.

In silent agreement, they all split up. Leo and Piper as one pair, Annabeth went with Jason, and Nico went alone. Thirty minutes passed fast. The five looked around New York City as far as they dared to venture. But eventually they all met back up at the park.

"We missed her." Piper said dejectedly as a greeting as they all gathered back together.

"What?" Jason demanded.

"We missed her." Leo said. "We got close. I had her in my arms... but she managed to slip away. Trust me, we tried! She's just too slippery." Nico grunted in frustration and kicked the bench they were next to, knocking it down from the strength.

"That stupid a** girl!" He said.

"Guys, lets just get back to Camp. Frank and Murtagh will be waiting." Annabeth said.

Annabeth managed to catch a cab and they all climbed in. She told the driver where to go and the driver started off. The ride was silent and depressing, them all thinking of their failed mission. No one said anything. The sadness and depression in the air was almost choking.

"Oh gods. Guys, what are we going to tell Frank?" Piper asked, breaking the silence. No one said anything, not having thought of that.

"I don't know." Annabeth sighed. "We'll have to figure something out." The cab dissolved back into silence.

It took another fifteen minutes to reach the trail leading to Camp Half-Blood. The driver was confused as to why she was dropping off a bunch of teenagers in the middle of the woods but brushed it away once they paid her. After the cab left, Nico, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and Jason all started up the hill, the Athena Parthenon standing high above the trees. But when they reached Half-Blood Hill, all five hearts sunk as they saw Frank and Murtagh waiting for them.

"What's wrong?" Frank greeted, seeing their expressions.

"Where's Amira?" Murtagh asked at the same time, confused why she wasn't with them as she had been the whole reason for their mission.

"We, uh, we ran into some trouble." Jason said.

"Um, where's Hazel?" Frank frowned as he noticed the missing person. Nico said nothing and left to his cabin. "Guys, what happened?"

"Frank, come with me. There's something you should know." Piper said. Confused, Frank followed the daughter of Aphrodite as she led him in the direction of the lake.

"What happened to you all?" Murtagh asked the remaining demigods. Annabeth sighed.

"Our mission failed and Amira- she ambushed us and got away. We'll explain it all later." And with that, the daughter of Athena left to her cabin, exhausted. Jason then followed her example, leaving Leo with Murtagh.

"You're not the only one who cares about her." Leo said suddenly, his eyes looking away into nothing.

"What?" Murtagh asked, confused.

"You're not the only one who cares about Amira."

"I know that." The Rider said.

"But there are different ways to care for someone. And sometimes you don't get to chose how you feel. And you're not the only one who misses her. We all do. But what has happened, and what is going on... If you somehow manage to find her just know that something changed in her, she's not quite the same."

Leo turned and walked down to his cabin, leaving Murtagh alone on the hill.

* * *

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **I love yuo guys so much that evvery time i wite this story I cant help but thisn**

 **how much i loce thast you review and commment! ITS WONERFUL!**

 **I LOOOOOOKOOOOOOOOOE YOU AAASAAALLLLLL;LLL! ! ! AN N** **DI HAE TMO**

 **IDEA WHY I EOULD** **TAKE DOOOOO LONG TO**

 **UODATE AND** **KEEO AKL** **OF YOU** **WAAITUNG! ! !~!**

 **Uh sorry about that. Makayla's sick and she just took some** **medicine**

 **stuff. Shes also now** **convinced that she needs to finish her Author's**

 **Note** **by telling her readers how much she loves you. But as you** **can**

 **see... she is not a very good typer at this moment. She will not stop**

 **crossing her eyes. Its kinda creepy really.**

 **Sorry. Hi its me again. The infamous Jakob. I came over to check on**

 **her** **then** **ended up staying a bit longer than thought. Not my fault. I**

 **swear she has that magic-talk-stuff she squeals about Piper having.**

 **Well I got to go now. Kayla just went to bed and I don't want to stay**

 **here surrounded by her sibling(s). Sooooo... Bye!**

* * *

 **-MakaylaCO**

 **-Jakob J**


	38. Filling In Stuffs (for readers)

**HALLLOOOOOOOO HUMANS OF EARTH! I HAVE RETURNED!**

 **HOLY SHI- _*ducks to avoid everything*_**  
 **Ok, ok, I admit I deserve to be crushed and flattened underneath**  
 **whatever you choose to throw at me. But I have very many good**  
 **excuses for not updating, from switching jobs, to 3 surgeries, to**  
 **school, to depression holding me back, to friendship breakups, to**  
 **everything. And if you are actually curious then feel free to shoot**  
 **me a private message and I'll explain.**  
 **And** **another thing. As I was looking over the chapters I wrote**  
 **I realized that some things might still be a bit confusing. So**  
 **this will kinda be a bit of a filler chapter. In a way. I'll just be**  
 **chapters I hope will explain a bit that might have**  
 **been confusing before.**  
 **BUT! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR MY RANTS AND WORDS!**  
 **WITHOUT FURTHER ADU! I NOW GIVE YOU _*drum roll*_**  
 **THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Amira and Hazel were walking for about another 10 minutes before the found the entrance. Using her underground skills, Hazel opened the rock door; but she only opened it enough go squeeze through. Then two girls winced at first at the bright sun in their eyes but they soon adjusted. Amira smiled and stood in the sun, letting it warm her. She made sure to keep Tartarus's mark covered as he would be able to tell she was outside.

"Oh how I have missed this." Amira said.

"Missed what?" Hazel asked, sitting in the shade of a nearby tree. Amira joined her but still kept the mark covered.

"The sun, the sky, the warmth. There is nothing like it in the Underworld." Amira said. "It is dark and cold with not a speck of sun anywhere. It gives one the feeling of emptiness. Being born in a place of sun, I feel... Better. At home."

"I would think so. I was born over 70 years ago, but even now I get overwhelmed by the things here. But I love just standing in the sun, which may be weird for a daughter of Pluto." Hazel said.

"I agree, this world is much different than Alagaesia. The tallest of our building are the castles. The most amount of people found are at a market. Our way to move places is horse, walking, or dragon riding if you are a Rider." Amira agreed.

"So cars are a big shock." Hazel said with a wink. Amira chuckled.

"I wonder how many of those back home would believe me if I told them I was stuck on a world full of skyscraper, electric cars, Greek gods, and cities filled with thousands of people." Amira said. Hazel grinned.

"More like how many would understand you." Amira and Hazel laughed, enjoying the small moment of peace. The two girls were disrupted by a rumbling. Amira looked over and saw the rock door rumbling, beginning to open.

"Hazel! Get me out of here before I see them!" Amira said, her eyes locked on the stone. Hazel's eyes widened as she saw the stone.

The demigod grabbed Amira's hand and ran pulling Amira with her. Amira fought hard to resist the urge to turn around for fear she would see any of the greek demigods and attack. Hazel and Amira ran across the park and reached the middle of LA. The two girls looked around for a place to hide. Hazel suddenly gasped and pushed Amira forward. Amira wanted to look but didn't let herself. Again the two girls ran, ignore the curses thrown at them when they bumped a pedestrian.

"Are they behind us?" Amira asked.

"Am I allowed to answer that?" Hazel asked as a reply, not wanting to risk saying something that would cause her to attack anyone.

"As long- as I do not- see them, my oath- has no control." Amira told her, her breathing getting harder.

"Then yeah, they're behind us. They're right behind us." Hazel reported, looking behind them. She put on another burst of speed.

Amira was nervous as she was doing three things at once and if she failed any she would end up dead.  
1.) She was fighting with all her might not to turn around as she would see someone and attack.  
2.) She was running so they wouldn't catch her and kill her (seeing how they still believed she killed Hazel).  
3.) She was also trying to keep her mark covered. If Tartarus saw/felt/sensed the sun on her mark then he would know she was outside instead of in the dark caves/tunnels.  
And covering one arm with the other while holding Hazel's hand while running was a difficult task.

"What the heck?! How can they still see us?" Hazel exclaimed.

"Um, maybe from the fact that we are the only ones who are running." Amira suggested. Hazel frowned.

"Good point. On three stop and move to the left." She said. "One, two, Three!"

The two girl jerked to a stop, jumping to the left into a large crowd of people. They turned their backs to where they had been before. Amira pulled her hood over her purple hair and shut her purple eyes hard as she could as she felt and heard about 4-5 people run past. Hazel's hand was still in hers and she squeezed it tighter. The urge to open her eyes and see those demigods run by was almost too much. But she thought of having to kill them if she did helped her to keep them closed.

"You're good Amira." Hazel whispered. Cautiously Amira opened one eye. She sighed in relief when she saw no swords, daggers or tool-belts.

"Thank Islanzadi." Amira muttered.

"Who's that?" Hazel asked.

"What? Oh, Islanzadi is the former elf queen from Alagaesia." Amira said quietly. Hazel nodded. She looked behind her then quickly looked back.

"Laugh. Laugh like I made a funny joke." She instructed quickly.

The two girls started laughing hard, bending down like the joke was super funny. Hazel swung her arm over Amira's shoulders, pulling her hood up a bit while doing the action, walking forward with the wave of people like they were best friends. They stopped at a crosswalk as they waited for the light to change.

"This is hopeless!" A voice exclaimed.

"I told you; I saw her run this way. Just trust me, Leo." A voice replied. Amira's purple yes widened as it sounded like they were a few steps away.

"Out everywhere in the world, why would Amira still be in LA? Pipes, it doesn't make sense. She's a lot smarter than that." The voice told another. Amira's eyes looked at Hazel, who shot her a worried and panicked look. Amira's hand started twitching towards her sword (which was hidden through a strong mist).

'Oath?' Hazel mouthed, her eyes flicking to her hand.

'Yes.' Amira mouthed with a nod, barely noticeable. Hazel reached down and grabbed her hand in her own. The crosswalk like turned green and the group started across. Amira was now fighting even harder to not grab her sword and attack the two demigods she now knew were behind her. But she was getting tired from fighting herself.

'Calm down. There are many people with the name Leo. And there has to be more than one Piper in this world…' Amira thought, trying to calm herself. It worked slightly and she felt her urges calm slightly.

A huge wind blew suddenly, making Amira and Hazel stumble. Hazel was lucky and managed to catch herself. But Amira wasn't so lucky. She stumbled back but her foot caught on a crack and she stumbled. She would have fallen on her back but someone managed to catch her.

"Sorry." The person said. Amira quickly tilted her head down to hide her face with her hood. She stood and nodded. She quickly slipped her hand into her pockets to hide her marks and turned to leave, her head down. But before she could they grabbed her arm.

"You okay? That was a pretty hard trip. Did you twist your ankle?" Leo asked. Amira shook her head, not looking up, the urge to attack him stronger than ever. Her hand was twitching strongly to her waist again. She tried with every ounce of strength to resist herself, but it was getting harder with every second.

"Hang on. You look really familiar." Piper said, coming to stand next to Leo. Amira refused to let herself look up.

"You do..." Leo agreed. Piper narrowed her eyes at Amira. Then she betrayed herself: a thick strand of her purple hair fell into her face. Their eyes widened.

"Wait a sec!" She said said. Amira cursed under her breath. She looked up at Leo, her face now clearly visible. The wind blew again, blowing her hood off, her purple hair in plain view.

"Amira?!" Piper and Leo exclaimed in unison. Amira nodded once.

"I am so sorry." She said. Piper and Leo's eyes widened, knowing when Amira said sorry that she was going to do something bad. And Amira did do something. In fact, she did a very un-ladylike something: Amira kicked her leg up, hitting Leo right where it hurts the most.

Leo bent down in pain, stumbling back. Then she punched Piper in the stomach, causing her to stumble back as well. Amira's hand shot towards her sword but Hazel, hood up, grabbed her hand pulled her away before she could do anything else. She heard people calling her name as they ran. She recognized Jason, Piper, and Nico's voice yelling.

"What should we do?" Amira asked while running. "I do not know anywhere here."

"I don't know! I've never been to LA either-" Hazel cut herself off when she saw something up ahead. "Never mind that, I have an idea. On three, run into that building."

"There are a million buildings!" Amira shouted.

"The golden-looking one on your left, with the big open doors and dark windows."

"I see it." Amira said.

"One, two... three!" The two girl quickly jumped to the left and through the huge doors.

Inside was the fanciest building Amira has ever seen. There were men in nice outfits, a large desk in the front, another one of those weird moving box-room-things with the pushable circles on the sides, huge pillars along the side, and a giant sparkling thing hanging from the tall ceiling. Hazel pulled her to the side and they each hid behind a large pillar. Amira's heart was racing as she tried to get air back into her lungs. She took a few deep breathes to try to calm her heart.

"I think they left." Amira heard the sadness and disappoint in Hazel's voice. She knew Hazel didn't like lying to her friends, especially the fact that they think she was dead.

"I am sorry Hazel. I know you do not like lying to your friends. And you do not have to help me. You can return to them and tell them the truth of what happened." Amira said, making sure to keep her voice quiet enough for only the two of them to hear. She could tell Hazel wanted too, but she also didn't want to leave her.

"No it's fine. Yes, I don't like lying to them. But I want to help you, honestly. If there's a way to help you out of your oath then we will find it." Hazel promised.

"Thank you, Hazel. And I am sorry I have dragged you into this."

"No! No Amira don't be sorry. I already told, I will do anything to help you out of this. And I will."

"But because of your helping me your friends now think you are dead. There is no doubt their hearts are torn. Are you sure you want to continue to help me? You can go back and explain what really happened."

"Of course I'll help you. Yes, I do feel back about lying to them. And I never would have thought of doing this before. But your situation is really bad. And you're my friend; I'll always help a friend in need." Hazel said. Amira smiled gratefully.

"And I am admitting that I am in need." Amira agreed. "Again, I thank you. But I must ask you, how were you able to speak so easily and clearly?"

"You mean mentally?" Hazel clarified, moving to sit on one of the fancy chairs.

"Yes."

"Um, actually not sure. I heard your voice in my head and just thought of how I would respond then I guess you heard me." Hazel said with a shrug.

'Was your mind having to focus or did your thoughts simply flow easily?' Amira mentally asked, mouthing the words but not saying them.

'Um, I think easily. But I really not sure. I did have to focus on what you said but I just kinda thought of how I would respond and I guess you heard me.' Came Hazel's voice mentally, unconsciously mouthing the words. Amira smiled.

'Were you aware of when you were speaking?'

'I think so, yeah.'

'Were you aware you were speaking mentally now?' Amira said, no longer mouthing.

"Wait, what?" Hazel's voice came back.

"You have a gift not many have. Speaking mentally can be very hard for some as it can be hard to open your mind and allow others in, sending your thoughts to another being." Amira told her friend, thinking about how Murtagh was always so stubborn when Eragon tried to speak with him. "But you know what you are doing and speak easily. Not many can do that without practice. You are very strong Hazel Levesque. With the abilities you have, you would make a great Rider." A small blush came to Hazel's cheeks at the praise.

"Thanks. But I don't think I would take the chance if given." The demigod said.

"I can understand that. And beside all the things happening now, you have a good life that I too would not wish to leave." Amira said

'It is a shame. She has strong potential. Hazel would make a good Rider.' Amira thought, this time to herself.

"We should find a place to stay." Hazel said. "I'm not really in the mood to stay in a box in an alley."

Amira agreed.

* * *

 **SO! WHADDA THINK? It's not as long or explanatory as**

 **I** **would have hoped** **but hopefully I got a few things in**

 **there** **that** **people were confused about. And of course**

 **IT'S AN UUPPDDAATTEE!**

 **And that makes it all better! 3 (- heart)**

 **Anyway it's pretty late now and I have school tomorrow**

 **so I am going to head to bed now so this will be chapter-**

 **whatever-this-is' goodbye. But don't worry, I will update**

 **soon.**

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


End file.
